Band and Love
by AvengingShadowhunter
Summary: Clary Fairchild lives with her mom and older brother, she has everything she wants in life, friends, family, art, and band. Band is her whole life, it is everything to her and all of her friends. As school starts what will happen when a mysterious new golden boy transfers to their tiny little school.-No lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my very FIRST try at a story, if it is awful tell me** **because I'm not exactly sure what I'm doing! THANK YOU!**

It is the beginning of junior year, and my first class of the day is Band. I love band, everyone there is weird just like me. We laugh at each other and especially at the freshmen.

I was excited to get started on our program for the year, although most of the school over looks us we have fun. I was also anticipating getting back to my art classes, I have 3 whole art classes this year because I decided to skip chemistry this year and opted for another art class instead.

Sitting in my brothers car about to head into school, about to see my two best friends and everyone else in our little group was exciting and highly anticipated. Jon is a senior this year and so is his best friend Sebastian Verlac.

Seb and I don't get along that well but we tolerate each other for Jon's sake. As I walk into school my best friend Izzy comes up behind me and practically jumps on me!

"Hey guys!" Izzy said.

"Izzy, looking good as always" Sebastian said

"In your dreams Verlac" she laughed back.

"Ouch, that really hurt" he said in a mocking tone.

As we head into band class we all stop dead in our tracks when we see a very golden and tall looking individual.

"He must be new" Jon whispered.

"He can't be, no one ever transfers HERE… who would want to?" I whisper back

We all laugh at this.. Because it is true... we live in one of the smallest towns in Kansas, Idris Kansas a town with 1500 people. We haven't had a new student since the Lightwoods moved here in 5th grade, and even that was shock.

We all took our seats in our own sections with our instruments, Jon played the trumpet, Seb was on the drums, and Izzy played the flute. Simon, my other best friend, and I play saxophone, because it is obviously the best instrument you can play.

As we watched our band director,Mr. Garroway , talking to the intriguing new student everyone was wondering what instrument he played, because that determines who he sits by.. and everyone wanted to sit by him.. He was "fresh meat" he is new and mysterious, and obviously very hot especially with those muscles hiding under his black V-Neck. Even Simon was interested in this new person, and the only thing he is interested in is Marvel and Anime.

"What do you think his story is?" Simon asked, "Maybe he saw a crime and had to be placed in witness protection" he continued, but all I could do was stare. He was the most handsome person I have ever seen, and all I could see was his back.

And at that very moment he turned around, and the first thing I noticed was his golden eyes, which happens to be the same color of his beautiful golden hair. Our eyes met and he gained a smirk that could charm the devil.

I of course wasn't so charmed, I knew guys like him, so caught up in their own looks and trying to sleep with everything that moves. Yeah this guy will get along great with Sebastian.

"Alright Class, have a seat we have some announcements, first Welcome Back to another glorious year!, and second I would like to introduce a new student"

At that point he had the entire class's attention. "Yeah I thought that would grab your attention. Okay everybody this is Jace Herondale"

"Hello" Jace said.

Everyone just stared at the new kid in wonder.

"Alright, who wants to know what section Jace here is going to be in?" Then everyone screamed.

Some were guessing trombone, most were guessing drums, and to be honest so was I. He seemed like the type to play drums, with his hair flying all around him as he danced around to the mu- Wait… I don't think of people like this..unless it is Chris Evans... What is wrong with me today!

"Alright! drum roll please!" said Garroway,

*drum roll*

"SAXOPHONE!"

The whole saxophone section clapped and cheered for their new member, everyone else just sat there either dumbfounded or saddened by the fact that he wouldn't be sitting with the.

All I could do was just stared as Jace took a seat next to me and smiled with a flirty smile as I would soon come to know very well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I'm posting this update because I will be going to see Captain America Civil War tomorrow and wont be home to really late! So I hope that all who read it enjoy it!**

As Garroway hands us our new music, for the upcoming football game we would have to perform at, nobody could stay quiet. With the new year everyone was catching up, or talking about the new kid Jace.

Jace just sat there next to me smiling, it was getting quite annoying. He was silent until Simon just HAD to introduce himself.

"Hey, I'm Simon and this is Clary" he said with the biggest smile. "Jace, as you already know" he said looking directly at me. "So the saxophone, I pictured you as more of a drummer" I said a bit more rude than I intended. "Well, I just know that the saxophone is the sexiest instrument out there... so I figured it was a perfect match for me."He said with a the same flirty smile that I saw before. "I can't argue that!" Simon said "Landed me the prettiest girl in school!" he pointed over to his girlfriend of almost a year Izzy. "Oh yeah she is pretty, but I would say she doesn't have anything on Clary here". As Simon started giggling, at my face turning a shade of red that even a tomato can't reach, Jace just sits there like it was a simple fact that I was prettier than THE Isabelle Lightwood. All I can muster is a simple "thanks" that comes out as weak as a mouse. Then my attention is turned to Mr. Garroway, who started to get really angry at us for talking through most of the class.

"Okay I need EVERYONE'S attention here please, Yes that includes you Mr. Verlac." and I turn around to see Seb about to throw his last spare drum sticks at Jon on the next row. "Okay since the bell is about to ring I am going to let you all know that your seating arrangements rely on how well you do on our placement test on Friday… so practice for tomorrow and have a great first day everyone" and then he gets down off his podium and goes into his office.

As we are all waiting for the bell to ring Jace turns to me and says "I hope your good Red, that way you can be the second chair to my first" and Simon loses it! "Clary, GOOD? She is the BEST! She is always first chair, and I am always second chair. But there is always third chair buddy" he said as he laughed his ass off. "Thanks Si, but I think I can handle this amateur here!" I say laughing back. It's not that I think that I am the best it's just that Jace does not seem to be much of a competitor, "Oh you wait and see" was all he said in response, as the bell rang he turned back and smiled that smile of his that for some reason made my stomach do a flip.

The rest of the day went by so fast, catching up with everyone and getting used to my class schedule. I found out I have 3 classes with Izzy 2 of those also being with Si, 1 with Jon and Seb which was band , but what I didn't expect was that I had 5 classes with Jace, and lunch with everyone. The only classes I didn't have with him was my art classes. As the last class ended I headed straight for Jons car so I could get home and start practicing my saxophone for the test on Friday. As I reached the car I noticed a strange car parked right next to Jons car, it was a bright blue mustang. It was THE most amazing car I had ever seen. As I stand there admiring it I notice a certain set of golden eyes on me.

"Couldn't get enough of me could you Red?" he said sweetly "This-is-your-car?" I asked ""Yup! Wanna go for a ride?" he asked with his smile. The thought tempted me, the car was beautiful…. At that moment I got a text

 **Jonny-** hey, I'm gonna be late I have Jazz Band practice… can you get a ride from someone else

 **Me-** Yeah! see ya at home

 **Jonny-** Yep!

"Well my ride just ditched me, so yeah I would love a ride"


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank everyone who followed, favorited, or reviewed my page! It literally made my day! Anyway I hope you all like this chapter, and I will probably be editing the others because they did not paste right to the page.**

The car ride home was a very quiet one until I was giving Jace directions to where I lived he asked "Wait, do you live on Cherry St.?" "Umm, yeah I do, it's the little red house on the corner. How did you know?" "Because I just moved in down the street from there, and I heard someone playing the saxophone on one of my runs the other day. That must have been you. You know you are really talented!"s he said as he turned down my street "Wow, thank you" I replied "I practice everyday so that I can get a good scholarship, and one day teach music." I wasn't sure why I added that last part, but for some reason Jace was really easy to talk to. He was pulling into my driveway when I blurted out "You wanna come inside and hang out?" I wasn't sure why I said that, but I did... and now I had to live with the consequences. "Umm.. yeah sure... maybe we could practice together, you know if you think you can handle that?" he said with that smile of his and his eyes that looked like the sun.

We walked into my house, a small house, but it had all the touches of home. Pictures of my dad, that died along time ago, hung all around the dad looked just like my brother, white hair and dark eyes, and both as big as a building. As Jace texted his mom that he would be home later I got a text from by brother.

 **Johnny** \- Hey where are you Si and Iz said you didn't get a ride from them?

 **Me** \- I got a ride from someone else..

 **Johnny** \- WHO, you don't know anyone else

 **Me** \- That new guy Jace..

 **Johnny** \- What! He could be some kind of creeper or something. Just get home and lock the door

 **Me-** That wouldn't really help, he is kind of in the house..

 **Johnny** \- What the Hell! I'll be home in 5 minutes!

 **Me-** Jon stop it's fine we are just hanging out.

He never replied back, probably because he is always very careful not to text and drive so I didn't really worry about it. He would yell at me for even thinking about it and throw statistics about people who text and drive at me.

"So what do you want to practice first?" Jace said pulling me out of my head. "How about the Alma Mater, It's our school song and you are going to have to learn it for the game." I smiled back. As we were putting our saxophones together Jon got back home.

He came barreling in the house to make sure Jace wasn't laying a hand on his little sister. "What are you doing here" Jon asked. "Just getting a private lesson here, isn't that right Red?" Jace smirked back. "Yeah Jon, I told you we are hanging out, we are just about to practice, you could stay here and watch if you want?" I said quite rudely if I was telling the truth. "No, I'll be able to hear just fine from upstairs, let me know if you need anything" Jon said. "Yes, brother of mine" I laughed back.

"Was that from Doctor Who" Jace asked me with a witty smile of a obvious fanboy that I was surprised to see. "You watch Doctor Who!?" I asked practically jumping up and down. "Well, Yeah! It's one of my favorite shows!" Jace said just as enthusiastically. "Oh my God! Mine too!" I said then I actually jumped and then I landed, but not on my feet. I ended up falling on my ankle and then I fell on my ass. I screamed as I fell, and it must have been pretty loud because Jon came running downstairs. As Jace was helping me up Jon started screaming at Jace "What the HELL is going on down here?!". He almost looked murderous. "She jumped and then fell on her ankle.. I was just helping her up. Just chill dude" "Yeah Jon I am FINE, you need to chill. Or do I need to call mom" I threatened. He knew what I was talking about and then he dropped it, and left to hang out with Sebastian. "I'm sorry about my brother. He is..difficult" I didn't want to tell Jace about Jon's "condition" because the only people who knew about that was My mom, Seb, and myself. "You could say that" Jace said with a sigh. Then he turned back to his attention back to his saxophone and continued to put it together.

When we both got set up to play Alma Mater I asked "Do you want me to show you how the song goes?" "Sure, then I can tell you what you did wrong" He said with that enchanting smile that I love. "Oh you really think that you can play a song, that I have been playing for a solid 2 years, better than me?" I asked with a smile of my own. "Oh I'd be willing to bet money on it" he snickered back "You are ON Blondie, what do you say $10" I said as I stuck out my hand for him to shake. "Oh, you got yourself a deal there Red" and then he took my hand and I could have sworn that I could feel electricity.

I then started to play. The music flowed through me like always. As I played I felt all of stress leave my body, and I felt like I was in complete bliss. When I finished Jace clapped and said "Well Red I have to hand it to you that was really good, but prepare to be schooled in the art of music" As Jace played I could see on his face that he felt the same way as I do about music. His playing style was beautiful and elegant. He played with his whole soul and he played each note with more passion than the last. When he got done all I said was "Well Blondie… I guess I owe you 10 bucks" then he flashed his smile and began shuffling through the music to find something to play.

We played together for about an hour after that, and I soon found out that he really was as good as he claimed to be. He

played with so much emotion that I knew if I was going to keep first chair that I would have to step up my game... A LOT


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back with a new chapter! And I changed the rating because of language, not lemons.. because I probably won't write those. I have my high school Graduation coming up next Sunday and finals coming up. So I might be a bit absent the next few weeks but I'm trying to pre write a few chapters right now! Anyway Enjoy!**

When Jace and I finished practicing and put our instruments away Jace looked at me and I could feel my cheeks turning red. Why do I feel this way around him. I can't help but feel that we have some kind of connection, but I bet that he probably has this affect on everyone he is around.

We hang out for a while until my brother gets back. "Is that your brothers car pulling up now?" Jace asked. "Unfortunately it is" I say with a heavy sigh. "Is he really that bad" Jace asked and he seemed really concerned when he asked me this, like he actually cared. "Umm.. not all the time, but when he gets angry.. It's best to just stay out of his way" I whispered back. As Jace puts a hand on my back to comfort me he says "I'm really sor-" and at that time Jon walks in and looks at us in shock.

"Clary, can I talk to you.. Like NOW" is all he says "Fine" I say as I get up and leaving Jace sitting on our sofa. We walked into the kitchen and Jon whisper yells so Jace can't hear our fight. "What the Fuck is he still doing here?" "What am I not allowed to have friends over all the sudden?" I whisper back. "Not when you don't know them you're not" at this point he was steaming and I knew if he didn't calm down things would get bad. I needed to get Jace out of this house where I knew he would be safe. "Jon it's fine just cal-" "DON'T TELL ME TELL ME TO CALM DOWN BITCH" Jon was full on rage mode and at now no one was safe. "DON'T talk to her like that" I looked up and it was Jace. At a normal time and if I had a normal brother I would have been grateful for what Jace was doing, but under the circumstances I was just scared for him. "OH! I'LL TALK TO HER HOWEVER I WANT TO TALK TO HER" Jon screamed. "STOP! Jace," I turned to him and gave him a look like it is all going to be alright "Just go home..I'm fine Jace, really.. I'll see you at school tomorrow.. Okay" I tried to reassure him that it was fine with my eyes. I knew how to handle my brother, just not with outside people around. I walked Jace outside to his car. Jace didn't look to convinced but he he agreed to go home but not before he left he made me give him my number so he could make sure I was okay later. So I gave him my number with the promise that I would text him later.

I stood outside for a while hoping my mom would be home soon. She was the one Jon needed right now. I have never been good at getting Jon to calm down at a time like this. I would always get angry right back at him, and it was hard for me to control my anger at him even when I knew it wasn't his fault he was like this. I really needed my mom to get home soon, but I decided I should at lest try to calm him down before he started to get violent so I headed back inside.

When I got back inside Jon was on the sofa and had his hands in his lap. "Jon" I whispered. He looked up with tears in his eyes, "Clary, I'm..so sorry, I..I…" he couldn't finish because he was full on crying now "Jon… Johnny it's okay" I tried to keep him from getting even more upset "NO IT IS NOT CLARY" he cried "Jon, are you taking your medication?" I asked already knowing the answer. "I..I may have missed a few.. I just keep forgetting.. I'm so sorry Clary" I could already see the regret and self hatred from his disorder making an appearance on his face.

"Jon, I'm fine really, you NEED to calm down.." Jon then began to rock himself back and forth to calm down. Then I heard the sound of my mom getting back from work..THANK THE ANGLE I thought.

My mom came in with a bag full of take out and as soon as she saw Jon in the corner rocking she dropped everything and ran to him. "Jon honey, look at me.. You need to look at me." she laid down next to him and held him for a good 10 minutes. She soothed him eventually and got him to calm down and fall asleep in her arms. "Clary, honey go to bed it is very late. I got it from here." she said softly "Are you sure mom?" I asked. "Yeah, baby get some sleep for school tomorrow" she said with a smile then I handed her a pillow and a blanket because it was obvious that she wasn't going to leave my brothers side any time soon. Then I headed up to my room for some badly needed sleep.

After I got a shower I realized that I forgot to text Jace that I was okay so I checked my phone and found 3 unread messages

 **Jace** \- Hey! Text me when you get this.. It's Jace

 **Jace** \- Red… you still okay? Do I need to beat up your dick of a brother?

 **Jace** \- I'm getting worried about you please let me know if you're okay

 **Me** \- Yo, Blondie.. I'm fine just some family drama but I'm fine

As I put my phone on the charger my phone went off and I saw that I got another message from Jace

 **Jace** \- Too late Red.. I was worried and.. I'm kinda outside your window open up

And I looked up and I saw Jace sitting outside my window with that beautiful smile of his. I walked over and opened my window and he tried to crawl through but his belt got caught on my window, and he started to fall so I grabbed his sides and tried to pull him in as much as I could, but his weight was to much for me and I fell.

Jace and I tumbled to the floor, and landed with Jace so close to my face that not even a piece of paper could fit between us. I looked into his golden eyes and just stopped. I stopped thinking about everything going on, with my brother, with the band. The only thing I could think about was about how close Jace was to me and how I wanted him to be closer.

Jace then proceeded to get up and off of me and I felt like a warm blanket had just been ripped off of me. He helped me up with ease and once we were both up straight he asked the question I knew he would ask, but yet it was the question I least wanted to answer "So, what is wrong with your brother?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I'm not sure but if I didn't portray this brain disorder correctly please let me know so I can change it. Also all the reviews and follows really MAKE my day! I was going to wait till tomorrow to post this but I honestly couldn't wait! I really enjoyed writing this chapter. And if you could let me know if there is anything I really need to work on, PLEASE let me know. I would really like to get better at all of this! 3**

I knew that after what happened this afternoon that I would have to tell Jace about Jon's mental disorder. Not a lot of people even knew about it. Sebastian only knew about it because Sebastian was Jon's only friend at the time when he first got diagnosed. That was because Jon was always so mean to the few people that he was once friends with. Sebastian was the only person who stuck through with him. That is why I put up with his bullshit, because I know Jon would crumble without Seb. I have always been grateful to Seb for being there for Jon once he told him about his mental health. When we found out that Jon's outburst and self-harm was due to his disorder we put him in therapy which he has to go to once a week. He was also prescribed mood stabilizers which helped with not getting upset as much or as easily. The only problem was that he would forget to take them. My mom used to give him them, but he convinced her that he could handle it. Yet it is clear she won't make that mistake again. Once Jon got the help he needed we were all closer than ever. I would kill for my brother, and I would do anything to keep him from harm, but I knew I had to tell Jace. I know Jon would want this too, because he wouldn't be able to handle it if someone thought he was purposely hurting his family. So I made up my mind. I would tell Jace

"Clary, are you okay?" Jace asked. I had almost forgot that Jace was still here in my room. In the middle of the night no less. "Yeah Jace I'm fine." I said "Really.. Because what I saw earlier was NOT fine" he seemed angry. Which he had a right to. From the outside it would look like Jon was the bad guy and practically abusive. So I needed to tell him. Now. but I found it hard to start. I had never had to tell anyone about this, not even Simon or Izzy. I wasn't sure even where to start. "Jace, It's just that.. I don't even know where to begin…" Jace looked at me with sadness in his eyes "Just start at the beginning"

"Well when Jon and I were in junior high Jon began to get into really bad fights with pretty much everybody." as I was talking Jace guided me to my bed and we sat down and he listened to everything. "Once things got really bad my mom decided to take him to a psychiatrist, and he" I started to look back on this point in my life. How angry I was at my brother. How scared I felt to be around him, because he was always screaming and punching walls. "He diagnosed Jon with Borderline Personality Disorder" Jace looked at me with confusion and I realized he probably didn't even know what that meant. So I explained "It is a brain disorder where people tend to have really bad violent outbreaks and.." when I tried to explain to him about the self hatred part of the disordered I started to get tears in my eyes, and I began to cry.

Jace started to rub my back like before "Clary I'm so sorry.. I didn't mean to make you cry! I'm really sorry" I start laughing, because Jace was worried. He was worried that he hurt my feelings. Jace Herondale was worried about me. I wasn't sure why that was so funny to me. I had a completely hot and genuinely nice guy in my room on my bed and I was halfway crying and halfway laughing. "Clary.. Are you okay?" Jace asked "Im.. Not.. Sure" I said while crying and laughing. Then I started to cry more. I was crying and I could tell Jace had no idea how to handle what was going on. So he just held me. He grabbed me in his giant arms and pulled me into his lap and he laid down, and continued to hold me. Once I stopped crying Jace kept holding me until I fell asleep. And at that point I knew that I liked Jace, definitely more than a friend.

After a while I woke up to Jace shaking me awake. "Clary.. It's 2am, I have to go home.. I'm sorry I have to get up" I sat up and got off Jace. Realizing what just happens since Jace had climbed through my window. "Oh I'm sorry, it's 2am, how long was I asleep" I asked groggy as hell "about an hour" he said with his smile. My face turned red and hot. "Thanks for.. Umm.. calming me down" Jace looked at me with concern, and said "Sure thing Red.. I do however have one question if that's okay with you?" "Yeah sure. You can ask me anything after what you did for me today" I said with a soft smile. "Has your brother ever… actually.. Hit you.." he asked seemingly sacred of my answer to his question. I took his hand in mine and said "No.. he has never.. And I thank the angle that we got him to therapy early enough to where he knew what was wrong with him before he got violent with my mom or me" Jace smiled at me and looked into my eyes and I saw relief in his. We stood like that for a good 30 seconds. And then I took a step forward, and he did the same and our faces were so close to touching. I closed my eyes and leaned close to him and he took his hand and put them on my face and the next thing I knew Jace was kissing me.

The next morning was a blur. I was so excited to see Jace I couldn't help myself. Jace and I had kissed. I was the first kiss I had had since I dated Simon once in 8th grade. And that lasted about a week. Then Izzy and him started going out and everything was back to normal. I still haven't told Simon about Jace and I, but as soon as Jace left my house I called Izzy and told her everything that had happened between us. Except about the part about my brother. Besides the fact that I had woken her up around 3am she was super excited. She said that she would get to know him and see if he was "worthy of me". As I was heading out to my car, something caught my eye. A bright blue mustang was sitting outside my house, and Jace Herondale was at the wheel. He spotted me and got out of the car and came over to me

"Hey, Red need a ride" he said with his smile. "Actually I was going to drive myself, since Jon is going to be staying home today" I put air quotes around home because for the first time I had someone who I could talk to about my brother, and I really liked that idea. "Oh, come on Red, let me take you to school, that we can chat in the car" Jace put air quotes around chat to let me know if I rode with him there would hardly be any chatting involved. "Well I think, perhaps, you could persuaded me to let you take me to school" I said with a devilish smile. Jace returned that smile and walked right up to me and grabbed me by the waist and pulled me close. At this point I was already done with the games I wanted his lips to be on mine. So I grabbed his face and pulled his lips down to mine and kissed him slowly and deeply. Jace returned the kiss and before I knew it we were full on making out.

Then of course my mom just HAD to walk out of the house and see a full view of Jace and I making out right in front of her eyes. When I heard the door close I pulled out of the kiss, and was met with my mom's very confused and shocked face. "MOM!.. Oh my God" was all I could say before Jace interrupted me "Oh you must be Clary's mom. I'm Jace. Jace Herondale" he said very casually before my mom could say anything I blurted out "Yeah, Jace here was just offering to give me a ride to school since he knows that Jon is sick and that I hate driving. So we are going to school now bye!" I said all of this so fast that she didn't have any time to respond before I dragged Jace to his car and left.

The car ride to school was quiet, and not in a good way. My mom seeing Jace and I making out this morning really killed the mood between us. Once we got to school and were getting out of the car Izzy came barreling in to talk to Jace about his "intentions" with her best friend.

"So, are you planing to date Clary or is this some kind of game to you, do you plan on breaking her heart do I have to pick up the pieces, because if you even THINK about hurting her I will have you head ON a fucking stick!" she said running out of breath " Whoa there, I most certainly do NOT plan on hurting her" Jace said with a smile. I laughed at this and hugged Izzy's side and started to walk into the school and Simon joined us and Iz and Simon locked hands and started walking on their own leaving me to walk next to Jace. Then Izzy turned around to look at me and gave me a wink and started to walk faster with Simon. When we got into the band room and were putting out instruments together Sebastian walked in and headed straight for me.

"Clary, can I talk to you for a moment" He said frantically "Yeah sure Seb" I said a bit worried then I asked "What about" "Jon." was all he said as he lead me to the back of the band room to talk in privet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so I think this is my favorite chapter so far. It is also quite long for me, but I have been trying to give my chapters more length and detail. So again if there is anything I could improve on please let me know! THANK YOU all for the reviews and follows much love AS.**

"When we got to the back of the classroom I could tell that Sebastian was upset. "What's wrong Seb" I asked "It's Jon, he texted me late last night that he had another episode" he said quietly so no one would hear. "Yeah, he did.. but everything is okay now. He is going back to the therapy home for a few days until the medication starts working again" I said with a reassuring smile.

"OH thank god! By the sound of his texts he was either going to hurt himself again or he had hurt you." "What do you mean hurt me?" I asked. "He texted me that he did something bad. Like really bad. And it had something to do with you and him getting into a fight or something." Seb looked really worried and I tried to figure out what he could be talking about.

Then I remembered, Jace was there that day. Jon never fights with us around someone else. He didn't want people to see that side of him anymore."Seb it's fine it's just that, last night I had a friend over and he got mad and started yelling.. but everything is okay now I promise" "Who saw him like that, was it Izzy, because I know that he wouldn't be that upset if it was Simon." he said obviously worried about who had been around Jon in his fit of rage

"No..it was someone else." I said nervously. "Who saw him Clary" Seb was getting angry now. He could handle it if it was someone from our group had seen Jon like that, but a stranger like Jace, I wasn't sure how he would deal with it. He was very protective of Jon and who knew the truth. "Jace" was all I said before Mr. Garroway called us all to our seats.

Band was very awkward today. I could feel Seb's eyes constantly on Jace. He was worried that Jace would tell people about what he saw yesterday, and if Jace told ANYONE Seb would have his head. I needed to tell Seb that Jace could be trusted. I hoped he could be at least, because if he told anyone not only would Sebastian kick his face in I would have HIS HEAD.

But I truly believed that Jace could be trusted, I had to. When class was over Jace and I were walking to our next class when Seb came over and pushed Jace against a locker and held him there to "talk" to him "So, pretty boy here, do you know what you saw last night" he asked not so nicely. "Dude it's cool Clary told me what's going on." Jace said trying not to get to angry because after all he was just being a good friend to my brother.

"She TOLD you!" Sebastian turned his devilish glare to me now "WHAT DID YOU TELL HIM CLARY!" Sebastian was very mad now, and rightfully so, Jon's secret was one we would both have to take to the grave. "Seb it's fine he won't tell anyone, I promise!" I said frantically. he turned back to Jace now "You can PROMISE that, can you, pretty boy!"

"YES, I promise! I would NEVER. I couldn't do that to Clary" Jace said looking right at me. He smiled and I smiled back. Sebastian let Jace down now and straightened Jace out and put a hand on his shoulder. "Good, because if you said one word. You would be dead before you could finish your sentence." Seb then stood back and continued walking to class, like nothing had happened and certainly like no one had saw what just happened.

I walked over to Jace and asked if he was okay. "I'm fine. Really.. he was just being and good friend. And I admire that" he said smiling his smile at me. "Did you mean what you said back there?" I asked walking with him to our next class. "What, that I wouldn't tell, or that I would never do anything to hurt you" he asked casually. "Well both I guess" I replied. "Well" he said as he spun me so we were facing each other and quite close to be exact. "I meant both." he said with a flirty smile that made me weak in the knees. I grabbed his hand and said "Good" and dragged him to class, still holding his hand.

American History was our next class and we had to sit across the room from each other and it was practically unbearable to be so far away from him. He smiled at me from the other side of the room and I smiled back. During the lesson we could barely keep our eyes off each other. It felt weird to have someone to flirt with. Especially from across the room, but it felt great nonetheless.

After class we had one of only 3 classes apart from each other. As Jace walked me to my class we didn't say a word, but Jace had grabbed my hand in his. His hand was warm unlike mine which were always cold. We walked that way all the way to my first art class of the day and then he turned to me and stood there looking into my eyes.

All he said before kissing my cheek goodbye was "I'll see you in math Red" then he turned to leave and before he did he looked back at me and winked then continued to walk to his class.

"Art was always one of my favorite classes. Today we were doing sketches and most people would have guessed that I would draw Simon or even Izzy, but today I decided to draw Jace. I started with the outline of his body, broad shoulders, long legs, and big arms. As I tried to draw his face I soon found out that I couldn't quite get the edges of his face quite right. He was so angular, but also so soft looking. His eyes were sharp and beautiful but so golden I couldn't find the right color of pencil for it. Same with his hair. Oh his hair, long and soft. I couldn't get the detail to make it look as soft as it really was. When I was done it was obviously Jace. And that made me happy, but I still wanted it better. Yet that was the burden of an artist. Anything you do will never be good enough to meet your own standards.

"When class was over I was excited to get to math because I would get to sit by Jace. When I walked out of the art room I was met with a set of overly golden eyes, and I smiled. I walked over to Jace and he put his free arm around my shoulders and my heartbeat sped up and I could have sworn his did too. We walked to class talking about how our classes were. He told me about how the football coach had talked him into trying out for the team after seeing him lifting weights during gym. I showed Jace my sketch of him and he raved about how good it was which made me laugh

When we got into the classroom and took our seats Simon came over to me looking a bit pissed off. "So when were you going to tell me?" he asked with quite an attitude. "Tell you what" I asked I smiled as I looked at Jace. "About you TWO" he whisper yelled. "What on earth are you talking about my dear friend" I laughed back while still looking at Jace. "Don't give me that crap Clary! Why did you tell Izzy and not me!" Simon was quite serious I realized. He was hurt that I had told Izzy about Jace and I and not him.

I felt bad for not telling him, but at the same time I told Izzy because I needed the push to actually go for it with Jace. Simon would be skeptical and I wanted to be excited. I wanted to be happy about my kiss with Jace, and if I told Simon I would have to think about all the consequences that came with it. In that moment I hadn't wanted to think about that, so I didn't tell him even though I had every intention of telling him eventually. "Simon I'm sorry.. I just…" I couldn't finish my sentence because the teacher came in and we all had to start taking notes.

When we were all done working on notes and our hand out I walked over to Simon's table to apologize. "Simon I'm really sorry! I just.. it wasn't like I wasn't going to tell you. It's just that I knew I'd have to tell Izzy and I don't know exactly what's going on with us. But I promise next time I will tell you!" Simon smiled brightly at this and said "You are just lucky that I can't stay mad at you for long!" I laughed at this and the teacher looked up from her desk warning me to be quiet while the others worked.

"My next class, chemistry, had Jace, Simon, and Izzy in it. Science was not my best subject, but I liked that class because it had all of my friends in it. Alec, Izzy's older brother was even in that class because he decided to skip it last year, he is a senior. When Izzy came and met us in the hall she ran over to us and kissed Simon and started laughing with us about how stupid science was. Once we reached the class we found that we had a substitute. Which was surprising considering it was the second day of school.

"Hello class, my name is Ms. Riddle.. I will be your sub for the day" everyone took their seats. "Since this was an unexpected absence from your teacher I have nothing for you guys to do, so if you could all just sit down quietly and look at your notes that would be great. Now I have to go to the restroom for a few minutes and I expect you can all follow the rules for a few minutes." she said kindly and them walked out leaving us all to sit and chat with our friends

I turned around a looked at Jace and gave him a big smile and waved him to come and sit by me. "Hey there Red, I hope you aren't getting me in trouble for sitting where I'm not supposed to." he said as we both laughed. "Oh, yeah I'm just such a big troublemaker!" we both laughed again. "Oh, I don't know, you seem to be a bad influence on me already." he said very flirty like. I blushed and then smiled a flirty smile back, at least I attempted one. Jace just winked back. Then Izzy, Simon, and Alec all came over and sat by us.

"Hey you two!" Izzy said with a wink, and my cheeks grew even more red. "Hey man." Alec said to Jace while sitting on the other side of him. Wait Alec knew Jace? Then Simon said what everyone was thinking "How do you two know each other?" "We have gym together" Jace said. Then Jace turned to Alec and began talking sports and things that I just don't understand. I began talking to Simon and Izzy about their plans for this weekend, and they said that they were going on a date. As Izzy and I began talking outfits for her date the sub walked back in the classroom and demanded that everyone return to their seats or she would have us go to the office

Next class was lunch. Jace sat next to me and while we were eating he started to playfully push me. So obviously I pushed him back and it went on and on like that until I was on the ground laughing so hard that my stomach hurt. Jace then helped me up and apologized about a thousand times before I finally said "Jace! It's fine! I'm not hurt" then we both started to laugh again. Being with Jace felt like freedom, from my home life and from school.

We would laugh at each other and playfully flirt, and most of all I felt like I could talk to him about anything without judgment. Sure I could talk to Izzy or even Simon, but with Jace it was completely different in an extremely good way.

The rest of the day went by really fast. Jace and I teased each other during all of our classes together and when we didn't have a class together Jace would walk me to my class. At one point he put his arm around my waist as we walked and I put mine around his in return. We got a lot of glares in the hallway from girls that had been trying to sleep with Jace as soon around he had arrived, but I didn't care because Jace was walking me to class and not them.

At the end of the day I walked with Jace to his car. We were joking around about how our math teacher looked like a potato. When we reached the car Jace opened my door for me and said "Your door my lady" I gave him a bright smile and said "Why thank you my good sir" and we both started laughing. When Jace got into the car he looked at me and said "So...What are you doing Friday night?"

 **I'm actually really exited to show the next chapter! I just have to finish writing it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This Chapter was so fun to write, but it is not copying and pasting right so I'm no even sure you can read this. It is really pissing me off! It is putting code into my story and I'm SO DONE! So if you see random letters and hash marks, it is not me! Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

When I walked inside my house I practically threw myself on my couch. Jace had asked me out! ME! I was so excited for Friday that I knew I needed to do something to keep my mind off of it. Saxophone. I went to practice when I got a text from Izzy

 **Iz** -Hey what's up girl!

 **Me** -Oh nothing.. Just thinking about my DATE on friday night!

 **Iz** -OH MY GOD! Jace asked you out!?

 **Me** -No it was Santa Claus! He is gonna take me on a "sleigh ride"

 **Iz** -Ew.. No but what are you guys gonna do?

 **Me** -Idk.. he just asked me like 10 minutes ago

 **Iz** -Well you HAVE to let me help you pick out your outfit!

 **Me** -Iz, im sure I can manage

 **Iz** -Too bad I'll see you after school friday!

The rest of the week went on so slow, but it wasn't so bad because Jace was in nearly everyone of my classes. We had been goofing around in all of our classes and it was amazing. I had been practicing so much after school, except on Thursday when Jace would came over and "practiced" with me. We watched Harry Potter until like midnight. It was nice to have someone else that liked the same movies that I watched other than Simon. Sure Jon watched Doctor Who, but he was always with Seb so we didn't exactly hang out a lot. With Jace it was different.

We hung out twice and I felt like I had known him forever, and I certainly did not mind. My mom did mind though, she wasn't exactly fond of Jace and I couldn't figure out why, but I couldn't care less because being around Jace was so comfortable and easy

Izzy on the other hand was getting a little annoyed that I wasn't hanging with her as much after school, but I decided on Saturday she would spend the night to make up for it. We would talk after bout our dates and Izzy could even take me shopping, which I HATED, but she would love it

I was excited to get to school and get this seating test over with. I would normally already know the outcome, but now I wasn't so sure. Jace was the only person I have played with that can easily keep up with me

Jace came by to pick me up as usual, and as I was heading out the door I tripped.

Falling down with a saxophone case in your hand is not pleasant. Jace came running out of his car to help me up. He helped me up and helped me brush the grass off of me

"Are you okay?" Jace asked inspecting me for any injuries. "Yeah! I'm just so clumsy!" I said almost tripping again, but this time Jace caught me

Jace's arms were so huge that I couldn't even wrap my hand around them. Jace held me there for a second before he helped me get up, again

"You really should be more careful Red." Jace said while grabbing me and pulling me closer. "Oh I don't know, if I did that you wouldn't have to come and save me" I said getting even closer

At this point I couldn't stop myself. I get up on my tippy toes and lean into Jace and kissed him. Lightly at first, but then Jace pulled me into his arms and deepened the kiss. It turned into more of a need than a want.

I felt like kissing him was taking a breath right before drowning. Like kissing Jace was needed as much as I needed air, water, and food to survive. Kissing Jace was- before I could finish my thought Jace pulled out of the kiss

"I hate to stop this, but we really need to get to school" I smiled before I leaned up and kissed him lightly before walking to his car and getting in

The car ride to school was filled with us expressing our fan theories about Harry Potter. Before we we got out of the car Jace asked if he could take a selfie with me and post it to his /I didn't mind because that means that he wouldn't be embarrassed to show everyone we were "friends"

We took the picture and if I was being completely honest, we looked really cute together. I got a notification on my phone saying Jace had tagged me in a photo. When I looked at the picture I couldn't help but smile

The caption read "Getting ready to beat this gem in our band contest!" I laughed and liked the picture. I even commented on it saying "HA. You wish Blondie!"

When we took our seats in class Mr. Garroway announced that we would begin taking our tests right away. In our section I was first to go. I walked into the testing room and began to play. Playing, for me at least, has always been a way for me to clear my head, When I used to get pissed off at my brother I would play. If Simon and I got into a fight, I would play. If anything in my life went south, I would play. It gets me out of my head. I hear the music in my soul, and I feel like without it I wouldn't be who I am as a person

When I was done I sat back down at my seat and Jace left to take his test. Before he left he squeezed my arm gently and winked. I smiled brightly back to him and wished him good luck in which he replied "No need Red, I got this in the bag" I smiled back and rolled my eyes

For someone so cocky he was actually really humble. He cared about other people's feelings. He had cared whether or not Izzy approved of him, even if he never said it out loud I could see it in his face when we all sat at lunch together. Jace was a big guy with an even bigger heart, which is what I think I love most about him….WAIT!...did..I just use the word..LOVE!..

"Clary!" Simon said making me look at him "Wha..What?" I said obviously not hearing any of things that he was trying to say to me. "I said, how do you think you did?" Simon said probably wondering what I could be thinking about so intensely.

"Oh, umm.. Yeah I did fine, as always!" I said seemingly cheerful, but to be honest I knew that Jace was going to win. He is outright better than me, and I thought this thought would bother me more than this but truthfully I felt fine. Better than fine actually because for the first time I wouldn't have to be the one playing all of the hard parts, and I wouldn't be in charge of keeping the rest of my section in line. In fact I was actually excited about being second chair, that means I could relax every once and awhile.

Once we were all done with our tests Mr. Garroway announced that we would get our results that following Monday. Jace looked right at me and mouthed "Good luck Red" and I mouthed back "None needed Blondie". We both ended up trying to stop laughing and failed.

The rest of the day was a breeze. Jace walked me to all of my classes like normal. At lunch Izzy had me talking outfits for my date later tonight while Jace was engrossed in a conversation with Alec about a party on Saturday.

Izzy was trying to talk me into going to the party, but I wasn't so sure if it was a good idea. "Come on Clary! It will be so fun!" I still wasn't convinced. Then someone else joined in on trying to convince me to go to the party "Yeah Clary. It will be fun, you me and alcohol it will be fun!" it of course was Jace. "Oh, please Clary NEVER drinks" and this comment came from none other than/span Sebastian who had just joined us at our table. Seb had been sitting with us at lunch because Jon wasn't there to sit with him at their regular table.

"I drink..on special occasions" I said laughing. "What? At your cousin's wedding.. That one time" Simon added. At this point everyone was laughing along with the joke

After lunch was over Jace and I were walking to class when a girl named Kaelie walked up to Jace.

"Hey there handsome!" she said all flirty like "wanna go to this big party with me on Saturday?" she continued while trying to touch Jace's arm

Jace pulled away from her and wrapped his arm around me and said "Sorry, but I am.. uhh.." but before he could finish his sentence I said "HE is going to the party with me! So go find some other hot guy to stalk Kaelie"

Kaelie was not so happy with me when I said that. She got all red and turned around and walked off

"So we are going on 2 dates in one weekend. A bit cocky are we Red." Jace said smiling trying to hold in are laugh

"Well if you are lucky.. I will even kiss you at the end of the night" I said while bouncing ahead of him towards our class. Jace just followed along laughing right before pulling me into him and wrapping his arms me like a blanket and saying "Oh I don't know. I might just be lucky right now" then, in front of everyone he put his lips on mine.

It was a quick and soft kiss, but it was a kiss saying that there were more of them to come. I wanted nothing more than to stay like that forever, but we had French class and the bell was about to ring

When we pulled apart we both smiled and took each others hands and walked into class.

I rode home with Izzy today because she insisted that she help me with my outfit choice for tonight. Jace told me that he would pick me up at 7.

I tried to get him to tell me what we were going to do but he insisted that it had to be a surprise. I then INSISTED that I hate surprises and that he should just tell me He then kissed my cheek and said "Oh, but you will love this one Red." he then got in his car and flashed me his smile that I had become quite attached to.

Before we went to my house we had to stop by Izzy's house to get outfit options. Izzy lived in a gigantic house on the other side of town.

When we pulled up in her driveway a pale blue convertible was blocking our way. "God damnit Magnas!" Izzy shouted. "I TOLD him not to park in my spot!"

Magnas was Alec's "friend". Alec is gay but his parents don't know yet. He always says that Magnus is his "friend" when his parents are around so they don't know the difference.

Everyone else in his life knows, but his parents. This is mainly because they don't really pay attention to either of their kids

Ever since their youngest son, Max was killed in a car accident they don't exactly stay around the house. They both threw themselves into their work and left Alec and Izzy to fend for themselves.

I hated seeing this happen to the Lightwood family, but without Max around no one was the same. Alec and Magnus go together. Izzy started dating Simon and stopped going out with idiots that treated her like crap

She went on her first date with Simon because Max had always told her to say yes to him constantly asking her out

After that one date she was practically in love. They have been together ever since, and they are REALLY cute together

Once we got inside we saw Magnus and Alec cuddling on the loveseat in the living room. "Hey guys, we are just going to be a minute" Izzy said while running up stairs to get clothes for me to choose from

"Hey biscuit" Magnus said to me, he had been calling me that for as long as I could remember

"Hello!" I said cheerfully. "Why so happy Clary?" Alec said hinting that he already knew the answer

"Just getting help from Iz with some outfit options." I said. "Oh, Yeah your date with that new guy Jace." Alec replied.

"How did you hear about that" I asked surprised that Alec even knew about it. "You are practically all that guy talks about" Alec said joking. "Oh please!" I said. "No really it's Clary this and Clary that.. Like ALL the time." Alec said laughing

Before I had time to respond Izzy came back with about half of her wardrobe and was heading out the door yelling at me to get my ass in the car. "Bye guys, Have a nice weekend!" I said with a wink and I could have sworn I saw Alec almost blushing as I left

When we got back to my house Izzy had made me try on about 5 different outfits before I tried on a silver crop top with a short black skirt. It fit like a glove on me and to be honest I REALLY liked it. It made me look I had curves and I felt actually pretty in it.

"Oh, God Clary.. It looks.. Perfect. Jace is absolutely going to LOVE it!" Izzy screamed. It took a whole hour for Iz to do my makeup and hair. Once we were done it was 7pm on the dot.

At that very moment we heard the doorbell ring and I ran down stairs and opened the door to see a Golden boy..wait no.. Man. Standing in front of me with flowers and a smile that I was sure I was falling in love with.


	8. Chapter 8

**I again really LOVE this chapter! I changed the description of his story just a bit, because I feel like this story is EXTREMELY fluffy. But I love fluff, so. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Jace's POV**

It was 5 pm when I got back from the gym to get ready for my date with Clary. Clary.. Just thinking about her made my heart skip a beat. She was like the light at the end of the tunnel. She is everything and anything I think about anymore.

I thought back to the day that I first met Clary.

 _Oh great I thought. Another school, another year of complete bullshit from my parents. About how they are just "trying" to make it work between them. When the truth was that my dad couldn't stop cheating on my mom and their solution to this was to move._

 _As I was heading into my school for the year I noticed a small red light heading into the school. She was gorgeous. She was small but strong, she was walking with a big group of people and I figured at least one of the guys she was walking with had to be "with her" because how could you not want to be with her._

 _I got into the band room and talked to the teacher about my previous marching band experience. I had been on a team that marched in the Macy's Parade. It was awesome! Then the bright red light I had seen before walked in. She was even prettier up close, she had bright emerald eyes that made me think about the green light that symbolized hope in "The Great Gatsby"._

 _At that moment I made eye contact with her and flashed her my famous smile that made girls swoon. Except she didn't melt, she rolled her eyes...at ME. I knew then that she was not like the other girls I had known before. She was different, in a totally good way._

Thinking about that day made me smile. Getting to know Clary was different than anything I had ever known. She didn't fall at my feet. She stood strong and as tall as she could manage.

Today I even had a date with my emerald light. The night was all planed out.

We would go to eat in the only restaurant in town, and then I would take her to the drive in and we would watch the new Captain America movie. I knew she had been dieing to see it and so have I.

Getting ready for tonight was even more difficult than I had expected. I didn't know what I should wear. I hadn't told Clary what we were doing so I was afraid to over or under dress to match her.

So I decided to text Izzy, Clary's best friend who I had no doubt was helping her get ready.

 **Me** \- Hey, this is Jace.. I kinda need a favor from you.

 **Izzy** \- What is it that you need?

 **Me** \- I need you to tell me what Clary is going to wear tonight..

 **Izzy** \- NO WAY lover boy! It's a "surprise"

This girl just had to be as difficult as her best friend, of course.

 **Me** \- I REALLY need to know, at least tell me if she is dressed casual or not?

 **Izzy** \- Why do you need to know?

 **Me** \- I need to know how to match her..

This time it took her a really long time to answer back and I really need to start getting ready if I was going to be on time.

 **Izzy** \- Casual but cute, you are going to love it!

 **Me** \- You are a lifesaver! THANK YOU

 **Izzy** \- You owe me Golden Boy!

I really did owe her, and I had a feeling she would not let me forget it.

I got dressed in a washed out grey/purple V-neck and black skinny jeans. It was simple but I knew knew Clary wouldn't mind.

I was extremely nervous to go on this date with Clary. I mean sure we had hung out before and it was wonderful, but this date had pressure added to it. I loved hanging out with her, but I needed tonight to go perfectly.

For my whole life I have felt like I have been in a pit of blackness until she came and pulled me out. I was so grateful for her, but I was afraid what she would think if she knew what my past was like.

I was a different person before I moved here. I had promised my parents it would be different this time if they were different. I was different, but not because of my parents were actually behaving.

I was about to leave the house when my mom called me into the living room to talk. "Jace where are you going?" "Just, out mom" I hadn't told my parents about Clary yet.

Not only would they think that I was getting back into my old habits, but they would automatically dislike her. I couldn't see how anyone could dislike her, but if anyone could do it, it was my mom.

"Out? You.. you promised Jace.." she didn't look angry she looked worn out. "Mom. it's not the same I promise!" I tried to reassure her that this time things would be different. "PROMISE?! You and your father always promise things you can't keep!" she was about to scream or cry I couldn't tell, but I had to leave or I would be late. I wanted to stay and talk to my mom, but I couldn't be late. Not for Clary.

"Mom I don't have time for you to blame me for everything as usual. I have to go" I was done with my parent's drama. I had been done with it since it started, and that was a very long time ago. "YOU CAN'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOUNG MAN" my mom screamed as I walked out the door and started my car.

I knew I would regret that, but I didn't care at the moment. She has been blaming me for what my dad is doing for as long as I have been making mistakes. Which has been since middle school at least, and I was done.

I was glad that I had pre-bought the flowers for Clary because I had no time to spare after my mom decided to yell at me for my dad's mistakes.

When I reached Clary's house I got even more nervous than I had been before. The girl of my dreams was waiting for me just inside, and I had butterflies the size of grapefruits in my stomach.

I knocked on the door and I heard commotion inside, and I couldn't help but feel that I should have planned a bigger date. Something HUGE, and outrageous. Clary deserved the world and all I could give her was a diner date and a movie. Then I realized that this was Clary I was talking about. She didn't care about all that crap, and that's what I loved about her.

When she opened the door I wasn't sure what to expect, but it wasn't this. She had a sparkling silver crop top and a short black flowy skirt on. I was pretty sure my jaw dropped when I saw her. She was stunning, even more than usual.

The only thing that was off was her hair. It was pinned up. It looked pretty, but nothing compared to when it is down and free. Her hair was the original light and it was a shame to see it pinned up and tame.

She smiled at me with a bright smile that made me smile back. I tried to talk but I got tongue tied. I didn't know what was going on with me.

I handed Clary the flowers and I still couldn't say a word. "Jace.. are you okay?" Clary asked. "I..umm... I'm…" WHAT was wrong with me. Izzy came up behind Clary and said "Awe! He's nervous! How cute" Clary laughed and asked me "Are you ready to go Jace?"

"Oh, what.. Um yeah..Yeah of course!" I finally got out. Clary just smiled at me. I smiled back, and then I took her hand in mine and headed out to my car.

Once we got into the car I couldn't help myself and I turned to Clary and put my hand up to her face, and took the clip from her hair and let her curly hair free.

"Much better" I said and I flashed her my smile and started the car. "So where are we going" Clary asked "I wish I could tell you that it was going to be a big date, but.."

"OH THANK the ANGLE!" Clary said. I must have looked very confused because she continued to tell me why she was thankful "I was just nervous about not being dressed appropriately" I realized that Clary was probably just as nervous as I was.

"Oh and Jace.." Clary said, and I looked at her "You realize that I don't care about that stuff. I just want to be here with you" she said while smiling. I then took her hand and kissed it. I was so happy to be here with her.

When we pulled up to the restaurant Clary's face brightened even more. "I LOVE Taki's" she said loudly. "Clary.. It's the only restaurant in town" I said laughing softly "Either way it's the best!" she said while smirking at me.

We walked hand in hand into Taki's. When we got seated I saw that Kaelie was our waitress. "Oh god" I said while hinting to Clary to look at the girl coming over to us to take our order. When Clary saw it was obvious that Clary was trying to hold in a giggle, which made me want to giggle.

"Can I take your order handsome" Kaelie said while practically throwing her boobs in my face.

"Um yes, we will have the large pizza, the meat lovers!" Clary said brightly while taking my hand and holding it. Kaelie didn't seem too pleased to write this particular order down.

I smiled at Clary and squeezed her hand so maybe Kaelie would leave us alone. She definitely got the hint, and she left to take the cook our order.

I didn't know what I was expecting from this night, but whatever it was. This date was better. We talked for 3 hours about everything and anything.

We talked about our fandoms to our home life. I even told her about my situation with my parents. Clary was really sympathetic with me, she had no judgments whatsoever. I had never told anyone about my parents, but I told Clary. A girl that I have known for a week, and I felt like I could bear my whole soul to her. It was a good feeling.

We were about to leave when Kaelie came over to give me the check. She gave me the check, and a note. It read "Give me a call when you get bored babe" and on the bottom of it was her number.

I started busting up laughing when Clary asked me what was so funny. I then handed her the note and she apparently didn't find it that funny, because as soon as she read it she got up and ran out of the restaurant without saying a word.

I threw some money on the table and ran after her. When I got outside I saw Clary attempting to walk home.

When I caught up to her I tried to get her to stop walking away. "Clary, What.. what are you doing" when she looked up I saw that there were tears in her eyes. "Clary… what's wrong.. Did I do something wrong?"

She just kept trying to walk away from me. "CLARY! Please tell me what just happened!" I finally got her to stop walking away from me "I...I'm not…" She was full on crying "You not what Clary"

"I'm not GOOD enough!" she screamed. "Clary, what the HELL are talking about"

"I'm not as pretty as Kaelie, or as popular, or-" "Clary!.. Stop!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This brilliant light didn't think she was good enough. "Clary.. You are the most beautiful person I have EVER met!" Clary looked up at me. She had stopped crying but her eyes look as red as her hair.

"You don't mean that" She whispered. I grabbed her hands and pulled her into me she put her head down and stared at the ground while I talked

"Of course I do. There is no one I have ever met that can even compare to you. You are so gorgeous and smart, and funny as hell. You.. you are so much BETTER than Kaelie. Or anyone else! You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I have only known you a week and I'm pretty sure I'm completely in love with you!"

At this Clary looked up. "Wha..What?" she asked quietly. I knew what I said. I didn't know that I felt this way, but I knew as soon as I said it that I did. I was absolutely sure that I was in love with Clary Fairchild.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so this chapter is ALL fluff. It is short and fluffy and a complete filler chapter becusse I have graduation stuff to do and I thought this would be better than nothing! SO ENJOY!**

 **Clary's POV**

Did Jace just. Did he just say that he..he LOVES ME! I have always believed that you had to spend more time than a week with someone before you could say you LOVE them! But when I hear Jace say that he loves me I can't help but feel that it's...that it's just fact. That it it is fact that we love each other and were always meant to.

"I said that I love you." Jace repeated. "Jace.." I said but Jace cut me off by taking my face in his hands and putting his lips on mine.

This kiss was unlike any of the others. It was slow and passionate as to reassure me that it was the truth. That everything Jace just said was the truth.

I put my hands around his neck and into his hair. It was soft and silky just as I had imagined it to be. Jace then put one hand around my waist and the other in my hair.

There was one thing about this kiss that was familiar was that it was more of a need than a want. We needed each other, and for some reason I was okay with needing Jace. I never pictured me as the type of girl to need someone, but I needed Jace.

When we pulled out of the kiss I decided to speak "Do.. do you really mean that?" Jace looked at me with his golden eyes and said "Clary, I love you and I will love you until I die, and if there's a life after that I will love you then."

"I… Jace.." Jace brushed his hand on my cheek and then said "It's okay Clary. You don't have to say it back."

I thought to myself. Jace had just bared his soul to me, and he is even saying that I don't have to return the favor. How could I not love him. He was what I woke up thinking about, and what I thought about while going to bed. I was in love with Jace and I had to tell him.

"Jace, you are THE most incredible person I know. You are hot, but you are also smart and funny. Even more you are SO kind, and care about people like I never could. You watch all the things I watch, and you have the same sense of humor as I do. Jace, of course I love you."

I said it. I said that I love someone, and I meant it. I meant it more than anything I have ever said in my entire life.

Jace just stared at me like I was some kind of like a star you gaze at in the sky. I then pulled his face back down to mine and kissed him.

When we pulled out of the kiss I rested my head on Jace's chest and we stood like that for a good 5 minutes before Jace checked his phone for the time.

"Oh My God, we are beyond late!" Jace said dragging me to the car. "Late for what!" I asked very confused. As Jace got us into the car he said "Did you really think tonight was just diner?" I looked at him in confusion and said "Well yeah!" Jace just laughed as he started driving in the direction to our drive in movie theater.

"Wait, they are showing! Jace! NO WAY!" he smiled at me and I got so excited, because I was going to see Captain America Civil War!

When the movie was over Jace and I had both cried several times. It was fun to see someone that was as in love with this stuff as I was!

As everyone else was driving out of the theater Jace turned to me "So, there is something I have been wanting to ask you for, well pretty much since I met you." Jace's face looked actually worried.

"What is it?" just looking at Jace's face made me worried. "Clary, Would you.. Would you maybe.. Want to be my girlfriend?"

The relief that was flowing through my body was very over powering. I thought it was something bad, but it was something very, very good.

I hit Jace on the arm while laughing "Ow? What was that for" Jace said very confused. "Jace! I thought you were going to say you were dying and needed one of my kidneys or something!" I said while trying to contain my laughter.

"Jace, of course I will be your girlfriend!" I said still giggling a little "Really!" Jace said with his face lighting up. "Yes you dumb ass!" I said. Then Jace pulled me into a hug.

I pulled out out the hug a little bit and whispered "I love you Jace Herondale" and Jace whispered back "I love you too Clary Fairchild"


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it! Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Makes my day to see them! Oh and I am graduating from high school today! YAY!**

It was weird to think that I had a boyfriend. I hadn't had one of those since 8th grade, and that lasted a week... and it was Simon.

Jace and I had only known each other a week, and we are already dating. We had also already said "I love you"

Everything felt like it was moving so fast, but at the same time it wasn't.

Jace and I connect on a totally different level, and every time I see him I am reassured about how I feel.

When our date was over and Jace dropped me off at my house. All I wanted to do was go to sleep, but when I walked inside my house I found my brother sitting in the living room watching TV.

"Jon?!" I said extremely confused to see him home. "Hey Clary!" Jon said while pulling into a hug.

Seeing my brother always made me happy, and I thought I couldn't be happier than I already was.

"Jon, Holy shit! Your home!" I said while still hugging my brother. "Yeah! My therapist said I could finally go home!"

"I'm so happy to see you!" I said pulling out of the hug. "I'm happy to see you too!" Jon said sitting back on the couch.

"How have you been" Jon asked picking something on Netflix for both of us to watch.

"I have been.. Well really good." I said shyly while walking into the kitchen to get a drink.

"Clary! What are not telling me!" Jon said trying to drag the answer out of me.

"I.. maybe have a.. Boyfriend" I said running back to the couch with my drink.

"Clarissa Adele Fairchild! You have a BOYFRIEND!...Wait! Just please don't tell me it is Sebastian!"

"ARE YOU INSANE.. Of course it isn't Seb.. that is the single most hilarious thing I have ever heard" I said while laughing hysterically.

"Well then who is it?" Jon asked looking relieved to hear that it was not Sebastian.

Once I was able to stop laughing I told him "Jace, you know the new guy at school"

Jon just looked at me with an enormous amount of shock on his face.

"What? You don't think I can get a guy like Jace to like me?" I asked jokingly

"No.. Clary that's.. That's not it at all" Jon said quietly

"Then what is it!" I said getting impatient with this bullshit that Jon was giving me.

"It's that he probably thinks I'm… that I'm not a good person to be around." Jon said with his head down.

"Jon… I.. Jon he doesn't think that. I promise." I said now worried that it was wrong of me to tell Jace the truth.

"How could he NOT! I was so horrible to you that day!" Jon said obviously ashamed that someone had seen him like that.

"Jon.. I'm..I didn't know what to do.. So..Jon...Jon please don't hate me." I said with tears in my eyes. "Clary, did you.. Did you tell him" Jon asked and I was unable to read his facial expression because of the tears coming out of my eyes.

"Jon.. I am so sorry!" I cried. Jon then went over to me and hugged me. "Clary, it's okay. I understand." Jon said while calming me down.

"Jon, I really am sorry. Jace was about to kick your ass. I had to.. I'm so sor-" before I could say anything else Jon said "Clary! It is fine I promise. I would have done the same thing"

"But Jon I told someone. You aren't mad" I asked still surprised that he wasn't even a hint upset.

"No. I'm just glad you found someone who cares enough to beat up someone for yelling at you." He said with a bright smile on his face.

"Really Johnny" I said with a slight giggle, he always hated when I called him that. "Yes really, Clair" I knew he would say that, because I hated Clair just as much as I hated Clarissa.

Having my brother home was the perfect end to the perfect night, even though I had cried a lot today.

We stayed up most of the night watching Doctor Who and Merlin on Netflix while talking nonstop. We talked about Jace and I and about Jon's recent therapy stay. It felt nice to have my brother back home again.

"I should probably get to bed, Izzy wants to come over and help me get ready for a party" I say before heading upstairs. "Party, you are going to a party?" Jon said mockingly

"Yeah and just for that you can't come!" I say shutting the door to my room. I could hear Jon yell at me through the wall "Oh yeah, try and stop me"

I went to bed with a big smile on my face.

The next day I woke up to Izzy jumping on me

"Iz, what the hell!" I said groggy and angry. "It is time to get ready, have you really been asleep all this time" Izzy said laughing.

"Well I did go to bed at like 5am." I said sitting up and looking at the time and seeing that it was 4:30pm. I checked my phone and saw a text message from Jace that came in at 9am.

 **Jace** \- Hey babe, good morning!

I smiled at this and then sent him a text

 **Me** \- sorry I missed your text, my brother and I were up all night talking

I then proceeded to tell Izzy about my date with Jace. She was so thrilled to learn that we were actually "together"

"About damn time" she said. "Right!" I said back. Then I heard my phone go off and saw a new text from Jace.

 **Jace** \- That's okay sweetness! And is he back already! That's great!

 **Me** \- Yeah and he is going to the party so you can finally see him in a better light!

 **Jace** \- I'm looking forward to it beautiful!

I smiled brightly at this and let Izzy read the last text from Jace. She thought we were adorable together.

Izzy yet again helped me pick out an outfit for the party, but this time she picked out an emerald dress that hugged me so close that I actually looked like I had boobs with golden flats. The dress matched perfectly with my eyes and I loved it.

"Iz, this is perfect! Thank you so much!" I said hugging her. "No problem hun! Now for the makeup" I then proceeded to groan out loud and Izzy just laughed.

When we were all ready Simon, Jace, Sebastian, Alec, and Magnus came over so we would all carpool together in the Lightwood van.

It was going to be a tight squeeze and I of course would have to be the person in the middle because I was the smallest of the group.

There were so many of us that someone even had to ride in the trunk which everyone decided that it would be Sebastian. Jace sat beside me in the back and Jon took the other side of me.

I was afraid the car ride would be awkward, but it was really funny. Sebastian was constantly complaining and we all had a blast making fun of him.

When we got to the party Jace took my hand and started walking me inside.

Before we got inside something caught my eye. Sebastian's face, he looked angry. He was looking at Jace and I, and he looked really upset.

Like the upset I felt inside when Kaelie would even look in Jace's direction. Then I remembered something Jon said when I first said I had a boyfriend.

" _Please don't tell me it's Sebastian"_

I was too excited to think twice about what Jon said, but now I was. Why would Jon think I was dating Seb. Seb doesn't even like me...or did he.

Before I could think any further Izzy was handing me a drink that smelled like strawberries. At this point I really could use a drink, so I took it.

The night was going great so far. Or at least I thought it was. I had been dancing with Jace all night long. I was keeping my distance from Seb and Jon, because I was definitely drunk and if I was near either one I would say something I would regret.

Jace was trying to get me to slow down on the drinks, but I was downing them as fast as I could. I wanted to get away from the thought I had earlier today.

"Jaceyyy! Let's dance some more!" I said while practically falling on Jace. "Oh, no drunky. You need to get some water in you. Or some chips" Jace said while dragging me over to the drinks that were non-alcoholic.

"NooOoo. I want to dance with my HOT boyfriend!" I protested "Well yes I am very attractive, but you need to sober up a little." Jace said giving me a water.

I put the water aside and sat Jace on the nearest seat and took a seat on top of him. Jace was a little buzzed and he didn't protest this action.

We started kissing and it was certainly not a light kiss. Before I knew it we were making out harder than ever before.

Jace's lips moved to my neck and then down to my shoulder. I could tell that Jace was holding back because we were under the influence. I was done holding back. I shifted myself so I was straddling Jace's waist, and began kissing him even harder.

"Clary...Clary. We need to slow down.." Jace mumbled in between kisses. I pulled out of the kiss and looked around.

I realized what was going on, and I knew that we were moving VERY fast. I got off of Jace and straightened myself out and tried to walk, but I fell flat on my face.

Someone helped me up, but it wasn't Jace.

"Sebastian. Hello" I stammered. "Clary..Jace" he said sorta rudely. "Sebastian." Jace said as he grabbed me and held me up.

Before I knew what I was saying I blurted out to Seb "Why.. Does Johnny think I would date you?"

"What?" was all he said as he and Jace stood there in shock.

"What are you talking about Clary?" Jace asked me quietly but very intensely. "Johnny.. He said.. He asked me if I was dating Sebastian." I said giggling.

Before Jace would say anything Seb walked off. Jace's grip on me loosened to look at me "You are really drunk you know that right" he said softly with a smile.

"I'm not as think as you drunk I am" I said while giggling into Jace's shirt.

"Okay, you need to get home. Come on we need to find Jon. He is the DD tonight" Jace said looking around for my brother.

"FOUND HIM" I said pointing to the corner where my brother and Sebastian were talking.

Jace's POV

Clary was REALLY drunk, but I couldn't judge because I used to get even more wasted on a weekly basis.

I needed to get her brother to drive her home, but he was talking to Sebastian.

Sebastian, even his name made me cringe. He had been making longing eyes at my girlfriend all night, and I was sick of it.

When I got over to her brother Sebastian took one look at me and Clary and walked away in a huff. Then Clary passed out in my arms.

"Hey, Jon. Clary really needs to get home and I'm buzzed and I can't drive" I said. Jon then came up to Clary to inspect her. She had already passed out and needed to get home.

"Alright just let me get my stuff. Meet me out at the car will ya?" Jon said "Yeah. of course" I said trying to drag Clary out of there.

She kept slipping out of my hand so I gave up with support and picked her up in my arms and carried her out of the party.

In the car ride home I couldn't help myself so I asked Jon about the elephant in the room "Why would you think that Clary was dating Sebastian?"

After I explained what happened at the party Jon finally told me what it meant.

"Sebastian has.. Well he has kinda always liked Clary. And I was afraid that when I was gone that he had asked her out." Jon said while pulling into his driveway.

"Why would you be scared. I mean your best friend and your sister. Must be every guy's dream right?!" I said bitterly.

"I was afraid because I know him.. He doesn't treat girls.. Right" Jon said turning off the car.

"What do you mean" I said while carrying Clary inside and onto her couch.

"Last year he was dating this girl, and they got into a fight one night.. And" Jon was trying to avoid the question, but this was for Clary so he knew I wasn't going to let this go.

"And what!" I said getting angry. "He hit her.. And after that he told me that he liked Clary and I made him promise that he would NEVER pursue her"

"Oh, I'll make DAMN sure of that" I said getting angry at the thought of someone harming my emerald light.

"Thanks man.. You know for looking after and what not. But be warned if you even THINK about hurting her. I will kill you" he said very seriously.

"You will never have to worry about me. I could never hurt her." I said smiling at Clary passed out on the couch.

Jon decided that he wanted to go back to the party. Not to mention he took the Lightwood's van back here. So after we got done talking he left me alone with Clary.

I turned on the TV and sat on the other side of the couch with Clary's legs outstretched on me.

She was so beautiful when she was asleep/passed out.

Clary woke up halfway through me watching the first Avengers movie.

"Wha..what the fuck. I have such a headache." she said

I laughed a little and gave her a glass of water and some pain meds. "You got drunk and passed out at the party babe" I said helping her up into a sitting position.

"Holly hell. I hurt. Everywhere." she said holding her head in her hands.

"You need to get to bed. Come on I'll carry you" I said while lifting her up and carrying her up to her bed.

I put her on her bed and tucked her in. I kissed her forehead and started to leave when Clary whispered something to me "Stay"

And so I did.


	11. Chapter 11

**I know it is short, but I wanted to update. Thank You! for all of the reviews and follows! Also I LOVe writing in Jace's POV so there will probably be a lot more of that to come!**

Clary's POV

Waking up in Jace's arms was very unexpected. I was in such a deep sleep that when I woke up I wasn't even sure as to where I was.

"Ja..Jace?" I said as I looked up in surprise to see Jace's arms wrapped around me. I was even more surprised to see that I was wrapped up in his whole entire body.

"I'm here Clair" Jace said. I winced at him calling me that. "What's wrong Clair" Jace asked

"It's that word 'Clair'" I said while using air quotes. "Never call me that" I said smiling and then digging my head into his chest.

Jace hugged me into his chest "Oh I'm sorry CLAIR" he said with a cheeky smile.

"Oh god. Please don't" I said sitting up to check out my surroundings. I expected to be on my couch, but instead I was in my bed.

"How the hell did I even make it up here so drunk" I said while trying to piece together last night.

"I carried you up here" Jace said getting up and outing his shoes on.

I looked at the time to see it was already 6am. "You stayed the night?!" I whispered yelled to make sure no one could hear us.

"You asked me to" Jace said smiling his killer smile at me. "WHen!" I said back.

"Last night.. You said "stay" and so I stayed" Jace said pulling me into a hug.

"Jace aren't you afraid you will get into trouble" I said resting my head on his chest.

"Not if I leave now and get home before my parents notice I'm gone" Jace said kissing my cheek, then my neck. I wanted to give in, but I knew that now was definitely NOT the time to be thinking about this.

"Okay.. hurry then" I said trying to pull out of the kiss, but I was not as strong willed as I had hoped.

I pulled Jace into me as hard as I could. I could tell that Jace was trying to control himself, but I didn't want to anymore.

I knew for Jace's sake that we needed to stop. With his strict parents he wouldn't be able to leave the house if he was caught breaking curfew.

"Jace..we..need..to..stop" I said in between kisses. "I..know." Jace said pulling out of the kiss.

Jace gave me one last kiss before jumping out of my window and running home.

Jace was so graceful jumping out of my window. I was if he was part angel or something.

As happy as I was it was 6am on a Sunday. I needed to go back to sleep. So I sent a quick text to Jace telling him I was going to sleep and then I did.

Jace's POV

When I got home I saw that my mom was of course awake and waiting for me to get home. "Mom, hi.. I was just out on my morning jog.." I said hoping she would believe me.

"Even if I hadn't been sitting here all night.. WAITING for you.. I would never have believed that bull shit." she said with disdain and a hint of hatred in her voice.

"REALLY mom! You have to STOP this!" I said trying to keep my voice down for my dad.

"Stop what JACE!" my mom yelled not caring if my dad heard her screaming at me.

The yelling of course woke my dad up.

Stephan Herondale, famous lawyer and humanitarian, that's the way the world saw him. I just saw him as a sad man that cheated on my mom because he lost his first love and he had to settle down sometime.

My mom in return started drinking, and yelling. They were both unhappy, but thought if they could stay together that it would benefit me. Which it didn't. They needed to be apart.

"What in the god's name is going on down here" my dad said yawing and completely out of it.

"Nothing" I say heading up to my room and slamming the door. I could hear my mom yelling from downstairs, but I put in my ear phones and ignored them both for the rest of the day.

When I got all my homework done I decided to text Clary to see if she was awake yet.

 **Me-** Hey! Red, are you awake yet?

 **Clary** \- Yeah just finishing my homework that I had put off all weekend!

I laughed at this.

 **Me-** Same! How was the rest of your day?

 **Clary** \- It was fine. Spent a lot of time with Jon and my mom watching Doctor Who reruns

 **Me** \- Binge watching with the family. Fun!

 **Clary** \- Not as fun as it is with you :*

 **Me-** Nothing is as fun as it is with out me!

 **Clary-** Very true! Hey would you want to come over for dinner sometime this week?

I thought about this. Jon seemed to like me, but Clary's mom didn't. This was very unusual because most parents LOVED me and she seemed to hate me. But I knew I would have to do this for Clary.

 **Me-** Sure! What day?

 **Clary-** I Thursday okay?

 **Me** \- Of course! Anything for you babe!

 **Clary-** You're the best! Love you!

 **Me-** I love you too!

Seeing the last text from Clary brought a smile to my face as I fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry that this is so short and it took me so long to write. ADD is a bitch when it's mixed with not taking your medicaion and lazyness.. anyway enjoy!**

Clary's POV

When Monday came we all found out the results of the playing test.

The anticipation had been killing everyone. Jon especially because he needed to be first chair to qualify for a scholarship that he has his eye on.

"Alright class, I have your playing test results here!" Mr. Garroway said pinning up the results on the bulletin board.

Everyone, and I mean EVERYONE rushed to the board to check their placement.

Jon ran up to me after checking the list to tell me he made first chair. I hugged him and congratulated him on his hard work.

He really had worked hard for this. He had to practice day and night to beat this kid named Meliorn.

It was time. To see if Jace or I got first chair. As soon as I got up to the board I saw it.

Jace got first chair.

Most people expected me to be furious, but I was just happy for him. I got to continue to sit next to my smoking hot boyfriend, and it wasn't like I was last place.

The week went by so fast with getting ready for the our band performance at the football game on Friday. We had what felt like non stop marching practice, and with the freshman trying to catch up to the rest of us it went by really slowly.

It was now Wednesday night and I still had to figure out what I was going to cook tomorrow.

Jace is coming over and I want my mom to realize how amazing he is. She has never told me she doesn't like Jace, but I have always had a feeling.

Jace was wonderful and I really wanted my mom to see that too, but I needed to convince her to give him a chance first.

After my dad left my mom has sworn off men completely. She thinks all men are toxic, but she doesn't know Jace.

And I have always thought my mom had the hots for my band director, but she would never go for it with him which is a shame. I think they would he cute together.

My dad wasn't the best person alive to begin with, but when he left it destroyed her. He had wanted to take Jon with him, but my mom refused to give that maniac her son.

I thank the angel for that because if Jon would have gone with my dad and Jon probably wouldn't have gotten the help he needed.

Jon was back to his old self now. He even tried out for the football team, and got on. Jace tried out and got quarterback.

He would normally have to give up performing with the band because of this, but he convinced his coach to let him miss the 2nd quarter of each home game to change into his band uniform and perform with us. I know that Jace did this so that we could practice more together, and I had no problem with this.

I may not know much about football, but I do know that I would actually have to watch the game now that my boyfriend was in it.

I was looking forward to our first game, but I had to get through dinner on Thursday first. I still wasn't sure what to cook so I texted Jace.

 **Me-** Hey what is your FAVORITE food?

 **Jace-** All food is my favorite

 **Me-** I'm serious! I have to find the perfect meal to cook for tomorrow.

 **Jace-** I was being serious.. anything you make will be great Red!

 **Me-** Fine.. spaghetti it is!

 **Jace-** I'm looking forward to it!

Jace and I texted a bit longer until I decided it was time for bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Well now that Thursday is here it isn't that bad. It was now time to cook dinner now.

While I was cooking the noodles I heard a knock on the door. "Jon that's Jace will you get the door" I yelled to my brother.

I heard more knocking and I gave up on my brother getting the door and I went to get it.

When I opened the door it wasn't my golden knight in shining armor.

It was my father.

Valentine Morgenstern.

 **A cliffhanger.. I needed at least one! ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well I think I got my writing streak back! Yay! ENJOY!**

Jace's POV

I was ready to have dinner with Clary and her family.

I knew Jon and I would get along, and I was really starting to like the guy.

Clary's mom on the other hand…

When Clary and I spent all night watching Harry Potter her mom wouldn't leave us alone for more than 5 minutes.

I wanted her to like me, but I wasn't sure how to get her to. I have never had a problem with parents liking me.

One time when I was "dating" this girl her parents liked me so much they didn't even hold it against me when I broke her heart.

Clary's mom was different. She looks at me with eyes that say "I will fucking cut you if you touch her at all."

She scares me, but I NEED her to like me. Which is why this dinner is so important to me.

Getting ready for this dinner was more difficult than I expected. I could wear a buttoned up shirt and look nice or I could go for my usual T-shirt and jeans look.

I needed a second opinion on this, but instead of texting Izzy this time I decided to ask my girlfriend.

 **Me** \- Hey should I wear a T-shirt or something fancier?

I waited 10 minutes for her to text me back, but no answer. I decided to text her again.

 **Me-** Red? You there?

No answer… again. I figured she was busy making dinner so I decided to go with a button up red plaid shirt.

It made me look more boy next door rather than boy who is going to steal your daughter's innocence.

As I was walking out the door of my house I could hear my parents yelling at each other. I would usually try and keep the peace, but not this time.

I just left without saying a word. I was done with their constant yelling and lying. I was done with the whole situation.

As I pulled into Clary's driveway I saw a car that I didn't recognize. A black Mercedes sedan with blacked out windows.

It looked like the kind of car the mafia would drive. It was too expensive of a car for any teenage to be driving so who's could it be. I hadn't been aware of anymore people coming to this dinner.

I pulled up beside the mysterious car and got out of mine.

I immediately hear something off. I hear yelling coming from inside the house. It was Clary yelling. I would know her sweet, well not so sweet now, voice anywhere.

I didn't have to be inside that house to hear the anger coming from her. She is so small, how could someone so small make such a loud noise.

As I got closer I heard not only Clary's voice but Jon's too. I then hear a voice I didn't recognize.

It was deep and somehow soft and loud at the same time. It was like the person was trying to be calm while wanting to shout over Clary's roaring screams.

When I reached the door I heard Clary crying. She was screaming while crying, something that I had never heard her do before.

I decided that knocking on the door was pointless, because nothing was going to be heard over this fight going on inside.

I opened the door and everyone inside stopped to look at me.

I saw Clary she was crying fiercely and Jon looked like he was going to kill something. Clary's mom just looked in shock.

I turned my head to see another person in the room with them.

He had crisp white hair like Jon's. His eyes looked so black that you could hardly see pupils in them.

He was built similar to Jon and I. He had more muscles than both of us combined though.

His expression didn't match his look. He looked sad, like a hurt grizzly bear.

I didn't need someone to tell me who this was. It was obvious that it was Clary's father. The one who had abandoned her and her family a long time ago.

Jon was the spitting image of his father, but I could see in Jon's eyes that their personalities didn't match.

Clary had told me very little about her father. He had left and he was obviously crazy, but that was really all we had time to talk about so far.

I knew the look on Clary's face. It was the the same face I had when I was little and I wanted to leave my house to get away from my parents.

"Clary..are you.. Are you okay" I asked trying to offer her with my eyes to take her away from here.

"Jace.. this isn't really a good time" Jon answered for her.

"No.. it's PERFECTLY fine JON!.. He is SUPPOSED to be here! UNLIKE HIM" Clary screamed pointing at the white haired stranger.

"Clary I know you are upset" the stranger said calmly "NO YOU DON'T KNOW" Clary screamed back at him.

"YOU wouldn't know the FIRST thing about me.. DAD! You haven't been here! And I think it should STAY that way!" she yelled again.

"I'd have to agree with her!" Jon yelled at his father.

"STOP…. EVERYONE" Clary's mom yelled.

I could tell that this was the first thing that she had said this whole time because Clary looked at her mother in shock.

"Jocelyn.. Please..baby just give me a chance to explain." Clary's father said getting on his hands and knees to beg his former wife to love him again.

"Val..I..I" she couldn't finish what she was trying to say before running out of the room crying.

Clary's father ran after her and they both disappeared into her bedroom. We all heard yelling coming from inside her room and then nothing for a solid 10 minutes.

I couldn't see her face on weather or not that is something she wanted, but I knew that if she did then it was bad. If I had learned anything about Clary's father is that he was NOT a "good" guy.

I ran over to Clary and pulled her into a hug. She grabbed me tightly and cried into my chest.

We stood like that for what felt like forever before Jon spoke up. "Well I guess there goes our nice dinner with your new boyfriend Clary"

I could feel Clary laugh a this. I then realized that Clary's father was still here, and she needed to not be where he was. "Hey, you guys want to have dinner at my house instead. We could watch Harry Potter and order some pizza?" I asked them both

"Are you sure that's okay?" Clary asked not sure if I was ready for her to meet my parents. They were a handful and she knew it.

"Of course! Come on! It will be fun!" I wasn't sure if it was actually going to be okay, but anything was better for Clary than being here.

So all three of us headed to my house and I texted my dad that I was having friends over and that they would both have to behave.

I then ordered pizza so it would get to my house as soon as possible. I could already tell that it was going to a hell of a long night.

When we got to my house I could see that my mom's car wasn't here. I was very thankful for this, because it meant that she wouldn't be here to yell at my dad.

We all went inside and Clary and Jon both looked like they were in shock.

"What's wrong babe?" I asked Clary

"Your house is.. HUGE!"

I just hugged her and guided them both to my living room. While we were waiting for the pizza to arrive I started to get my special edition Harry Potter DVDs.

"Man, i have to be honest. Do we really have to watch Harry Potter. We should watch Star Wars or something." Jon said.

Clary looked downright offended at his comment "Jon you know that Harry Potter is by far the best thing anyone could ever do with their time."

"I'm going to have to agree with her" I said smiling at Clary.

"It's not that I don't like it.. It's just we watch it ALL the damn time."

That was very true. I knew for a fact that Clary spent a lot of time making Jon watch Harry Potter. So I decided to make a compromise.

"How about Lord of the Rings?"

By the time I found my LOTR DVDs the pizza was already here and sitting on my coffee table.

"You guys didn't have to pay for that. I was going to get some money you know" I said putting the movie in.

"Well for what you did tonight I thought I owed you" Jon said grabbing 3 pieces of pizza.

"Are you sure I can't pay you back?"

"No you can't. Now just sit back and watch Frodo with us" Clary said making damn sure I was going to sit by her.

As we watched the movie and joked around all night I could tell that this was the start to my future here. Clary, Jon, and I. It was going to be us 3 against the world. Well maybe not the world, but at least our parents.

And that thought made me VERY happy.


	14. Chapter 14

**This is Clary's view on what happened this last chapter.**

Clary's POV

Looking into my father's eyes was like looking into the face of death. His eyes were like a black hole that no one could escape from.

His eyes were always dilated to the point of being completely black. It was quite unnerving.

I couldn't even manage a word. I just stood there looking into the eyes of the man who abandoned my family and I.

The man that left us with no warning other than a vague note saying he was sorry. The man that was supposed to be a father to me, but instead was a stranger.

I could tell now why people said Jon looked like him so much. At first glance they could easily be the same person.

The eyes are the only difference. Jon's were as green as my mothers. As green as mine.

I didn't know much about my father other than he wasn't a good person. I heard horror stories from my bother about how mean he was to him as a child, but my mom refused to talk about him. She wouldn't even allow Jon to talk about him with her in the room.

This strange man stood there looking at me with his black eyes. He then put a smile on his face and walked into the house that he once had called his own.

I backed away from his faster than Jace ran. I wanted nothing to do with this freak and I wanted him to leave.

I then found a voice. It wasn't mine though. It was loud and shrill, and I couldn't stop.

"What are YOU doing here!" I yelled

"Clary.. You got so big!" he said smiling and walking towards me. I backed away again.

Jon and my mom heard my yelling and came into the room with us.

My mom stood there in shock at the man she had once loved. The man she had trusted with her heart, and the man who had broken it. Jon on the other hand had the same reaction as I did, but started yelling a lot faster than I did.

"What THE FUCK" Jon yelled with fire in his voice.

"Jon. You look like a man" Valentine said smiling at the man who he had once called son.

"Yeah! NO thanks to YOU!" I yelled at him.

"Clary that is no way to talk to your father" He said with a wicked grin on his wicked face.

"YOU of ALL people don't get to be called that!" Jon screamed.

"Son" was all Valentine could manage to say before Jon screamed again.

"YOU DON'T GET TO CALL ME THAT!"

"Get out" I said quietly and then more and more forcefully

"Get Out! GET Out! GET OUT!"

Tears were burning my eyes now, and nothing I did would make them stop.

"Clary. Please. Just let me explain. I promise we CAN be a family again!"

"NO! You ruined any chance at that a LONG time ago!" Jon said.

I couldn't get the tears to stop streaming my face. I didn't want him to see me like this, but I didn't have a choice at this point.

Valentine began to talk to Jon. Jon continued to yell, but I couldn't understand anything they were saying. All I could do was cry.

Then something that was bound to happen, happened. Jace walked in.

I looked at him, he looked good. He had a nice button up shirt on and skinny jeans. His hair was as golden as ever, his eyes matched as always.

I then realized what was going on. I wanted to cry again, but before I could Jace spoke.

"Clary..are you.. Are you okay" he gave me a look that said that if i asked him to he would take me away from here and wouldn't ask another question. I wanted him to, but I had to deal with this intruder in my house first.

Jon looked at Jace in sympathy and spoke "Jace.. this isn't really a good time"

It really wasn't a good time, but no for Jace. Jace had been invited and was not going to leave now.

"No.. it's PERFECTLY fine JON!.. He is SUPPOSED to be here! UNLIKE HIM" I screamed.

Valentine tried to get me to reconsider but I wasn't having it.

"NO YOU DON'T KNOW… YOU wouldn't know the FIRST thing about me.. DAD! You haven't been here! And I think it should STAY that way"

Jon agreed with me but before anything else could be said my mom finally spoke up.

"STOP… EVERYONE"

"Jocelyn.. Please..baby just give me a chance to explain" he said getting on his hands a knees to beg like a dog.

My mother looked like someone had kicked her in the heart. She looked like she was going to cry, but she didn't have the anger in her eyes like Jon and I.

"Val..I..I" she cried and then ran into her room and her former husband quickly followed.

Jace then pulled me into a hug and being in his warm arms brought me peace.

We had all heard yelling at first, but then silence for a good 10 minutes.

I then began to see the reality that my mom might not feel the anger that Jon and I did.

I had always assumed that she didn't want to talk about him because she was angry and hurt. But what if I had the anger part wrong. What if she actually took him back.

This thought brought a whole new set of tears to my eyes. I stood there crying into Jace's chest. He held me tightly and I couldn't be more grateful for his presence than I was in this moment.

Jace really was my golden knight in shining armor, and I couldn't love him more.

Jace offered to take Jon and I to his house. I knew that this was a big step for him because of his past. If I knew anything it was that Jace's parents are a handful.

When we got to Jace's house I stood inside in shock. It was enormous. His house was the biggest house I think I had ever seen other than Izzy's house.

We had a bit of trouble figuring out of what movie to watch, but Jace being Jace came up with the perfect compromise. Lord of the Rings!

While watching the movie we all joked around, and played trivia games about the move.

I had an overwhelming sense of family being with Jace and Jon. I knew that I had found the people I belong with.


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, so I have a big time jump because things need to be spread out. I explain what happens between the jump so don't worry about that! I am going away for the weekend so I won't have time to write, but I will be back! ENJOY!**

TIME JUMP- 3 months

Clary's POV

It has been 3 months since my "father" came back into my life. It had been 3 months since Jon and Jace had become my only family.

My mother had decided to forgive my father, and Jon and I practically disowned both of them. We had began hang out at Jace's more and more. We now practically lived at his house.

At first it was awkward because of Jace's mom. She was a stone cold bitch, but Jace decided to talk to her and she now stayed upstairs pretty much most of the time.

She did NOT like me. She thought I was another whore that Jace was dating. We are dating, but I am not a whore.

Jace was getting along with Jon more than I could ever hope. When I wasn't with Jace, Jon was. Sometimes it got annoying. Like when I wanted to "alone" with Jace.

Jace and I had become extremely close. If it was possible I loved him even more than before. Everything that was going on with my family had brought us so close. He was so supportive of my decision to ice out my mom for taking the maniac back.

I still love my mom, but she needs to know what she is doing is hurting us as a family. It wasn't that I liked not talking to her, but I didn't have any other choice. She choose him over us.

Valentine had been trying to reconnect with us, but with Jon's horror stories still fresh in his mind there was no chance of that happening. I would side with my brother no matter what.

He had been absent my whole life and he hasn't even explained to us why. Whatever it is my mom thought it was good enough to let him back into our lives even if that isn't what Jon and I want.

To be honest I think my mom forgave him just because she is lonely. Whenever I was home, which was not a lot, she tried to get us to talk, but I avoid them both like the plague.

Simon and Izzy have try to get me to talk about my father with them, but I know they won't understand. Simon especially, his family is perfect. His parents are happily married and they even have family game night.

Talking to Jace made me feel so much better. He understands, his family situation is almost as weird as mine. Sometimes we will talk for hours about how weird our parents are.

Jon doesn't actually like to talk about it. He wants to keep his feelings to himself. The only person he will actually talk about stuff with is his therapist, and that's because he has to. He won't even talk to Seb about all of this, and that has really gotten in the way of their friendship.

Band was going very well, mainly because of Jace's talent. Jace may only play with us during the halftime show, but he made us all sound and look better.

Watching Jace play football wasn't as boring as I expected. Only because his ass looked good in his football uniform. Our band uniforms made us all look like blocks, but even Jace looked good in them. Like damn good.

Most people couldn't believe it when they found out we were dating. A girl named Mia went up to me and asked if I hypnotized him. I wanted to slap her, but Izzy stopped me mid swing.

Things with Sebastian have not improved. He won't speak to me or Jace. I wasn't clear on what happened that night I got drunk, but I got the hint that Jace and Seb got into a fight.

I tried to ask Jon about what happened and he told me to ask Jace. So I asked Jace and he told me it was "nothing".

I had wanted to ask Sebastian about it, but every time I get less than 10 feet away from him he finds some excuse to get away from me. I now have given up on trying to find out what happened. When Jace is ready to tell me what the hell is going on he will.

Today though is Jace's and I's 3 month anniversary. It may not be a huge occasion, but neither of us have ever been in a relationship this long before.

We were going up to Wichita, which is the "big city" around here, for dinner. I am super excited to go out with him somewhere no one else knew us or stared at us.

I was actually thinking about taking our relationship to the next level. I know that Jace has done it before, and I wanted my first time to be with him. To be honest there weren't many reasons not to have sex with Jace other than I wasn't sure if I am ready for this step.

At the moment I am at Izzy's house getting ready for my big date. Izzy made sure that Jace was taking me to a fancy dinner so she could dress me in a fancy dress.

She dressed me in a tight light blue dress with silver designs all over it. It made my hair pop even more. Even I had to admit that I looked hot in it, and I know Jace would too.

When Jace picked me up he had on a dark green button up and his usual skinny jeans that I loved very much. When we got into his car he flashed me his smile that I was truly in love with.

I leaned over and kissed him softly. He tasted of mint and sugar, probably from his mints he eats constantly.

The car ride up to the city takes a good hour so we talked about a lot of things on the way up. Mostly we talked about upcoming movies and shows. I was so happy that I was dating someone who understood my love of fandoms. I really couldn't be in a relationship with someone who didn't.

Someone as hot as Jace, who is in the same fandoms as me actually loves me, let alone likes me was the biggest mystery of my life.

Jace took me to a small but fancy restaurant and it was probably the best meal I have ever had in my entire life. When dinner was over we started walking to Jace's car. It was beautiful outside and he place was lit up in twinkling lights. It was super romantic.

"Tonight was so amazing babe." I said grabbing his hand in mine.

"It really was." Jace said smiling brightly

"So.. what are we going to do now" I asked shyly, not knowing what his plans were for the rest of the night.

"Clary" he said stopping and pulling me in close so that our heads were inches apart.

"I'm not sure what you are think we are going to do tonight, but if you don't want to do anything I understand. Clary.. I will wait forever for you, because no matter what. I love you."

I saw in his eyes that he meant everything that he had just said. I still wasn't sure if I wanted to go all the way with Jace yet. I did however know that I needed and wanted to wake up next to him.

"Jace.. I'm not sure what will come of the rest of the night, but I want to wake up in your arms. So.. let's get a hotel for the night" I said looking up into his perfectly golden eyes.

Jace kissed me and pulled me back to his car where we found the first hotel we could find and checked in for the night.

"So… we're here.." I said nervously

"Clary, really I mean it. If you are not comfortable we don't have to do anything at all. You are the light of my life, and I will do anything to make sure that you stay shining as brightly as you are now," he said showing me a smile that I rarely saw.

It is his vulnerable smile. His smile that showed what was underneath all of his sass and backtalk. It was a smile that I was pretty sure only I got to see, and I loved seeing it.

I knew in that moment that I was ready. I was ready to be just as open with Jace as he was with me. I was ready to give myself to the man standing in front of me with his soul open for me, and me only, to see. I was ready to give myself to the man of my dreams, the man I loved.

So I did.

 **Just a reminder that there will be no lemons. I would be awful at writing that so it is best I not even attempt it. Until next time~~AS**


	16. Chapter 16

**I have a few POV changes in this chapter so I'm going to bold them from now on. Have a beautiful day! Enjoy**

 **Jace's POV**

I had been with Clary for 3 months. 3 beautiful months. I have never been with the same girl for this long before. If the old Jace saw me now, he would laugh and say that it was a joke. Nothing about what I have with Clary was a joke though.

Even now, after having sex with her I still want to be with her, and that never happens to me. With Clary it wasn't about the physical it was all about the emotional connection we shared.

Don't get me wrong there was definitely a physical attraction, but that wasn't why I wanted to be with her. She understands me more than anyone I have ever met, and I loved her more than words could describe.

It was 1 am, and Clary was fast asleep. I couldn't sleep though. My mind was racing. I kept thinking about what all this meant for us, for her.

I had just had sex with the most beautiful, kind, and funny girl in the world. Laying here in this cheap motel with this girl, I have never been more happy.

I only hope she feels the same way.

 **Clary's POV**

I woke up to a strong feeling of comfort. It was pretty sure it was just the presence of Jace being here.

Jace. There were no words to describe what had happened last night, but perfect seemed to fit the best.

Jace was the most amazing person that I have ever met, and last night was no different.

I hope Jace thought the same as I did.

"Clary… you awake" Jace said with an adorable sleepy voice

"Yeah Jace.. I'm awake" I said smiling to myself.

Jace leaned over on me and kissed my cheek, then my neck.

"Jaaccee" I said giggling I then rolled around and grabbed his face and pulled it down to mine.

Kissing Jace had always been my favorite pass time, I was glad that it hadn't changed after last night. Right now, in this moment I have never been happier.

I wanted nothing but to stay in this moment forever. However I knew we had to get up and get home as soon as possible. Jace's mom was a stone cold bitch and I didn't want to provoke her more than we already were.

Jace and I had decided to let Jace go home alone today, because he was afraid that if his mom was drunk then she might yell at me. I told him that I could take it, but he insisted that I don't have to deal with her. Which I was fine with.

Not having to deal with Jace's mom was truly a blessing. She hated me, even after all that Jace has done to prove to them that he is different… that I was different. She still chose to believe that I was bad for Jace.

I wasn't worried about what my mom would say. I haven't been home in over 2 days she wouldn't even know that I was out all night.

Jon on the other hand would definitely know, and I was a bit afraid of what he would say. He was liked Jace though, so I wasn't going to worry about it too much.

The car ride home was a quiet one at that. We were both extremely tired and just wanted to go to sleep. I took a short nap in the car all the while holding Jace's hand.

When Jace dropped me off at my house we kissed goodbye, and I walked into my house to find my brother waiting for me at the door.

"Hello, brother of mine!" I said sheepishly, but also happily. I couldn't help it.. I was happy.

"Don't you go and quote Doctor Who at me Clary… where the hell have you been!" Jon said steaming.

I was glad that Jon was on his meds and that he had been talking to his therapist regularly it this conversation could have gone a lot worse.

"I was with Jace." I said blankly.

"Clary" he said calmly "just tell me one thing… did you guys… you know… have sex" Jon asked in almost a whisper.

I wasn't sure why he was whispering. It was obvious that our mom wasn't even home to overhear us.

"Jon I am NOT going to talk about that stuff with you!" I said smiling almost giggling

"So you DID!" Jon said in surprise.

"Jon!"

"Clary. It is fine… just tell me you used protection."

"Yes" I said running upstairs and shutting my door so I could finally get the sleep I desperately needed, but not without calling Izzy and Simon and telling them both about my night. I knew that Izzy would be with Simon today so I decided to just call her so I'd could tell them both at the same time.

"IZZY!" I screamed into the phone

"Oh my god Clary why are calling me so early" Izzy groaned.

"Izzy it's like 10am. It is not early." I laughed

"Oh.. well what's up then."

"First put the phone on speaker so I can tell you and Simon something"

"Okay...okay we are listening" Izzy said excitedly

"Okay so.. Jace and I have been dating for 3 months now.. and.. well.."

"OH MY GOD YOU GUYS DID IT" Izzy squealed

"Would you let me finish" I huffed

"Yes continue telling us about how you and Jace had sex last night!" Simon laughed!

I could hear Izzy and Simon both laughing on the other line.

"Okay. We did it!" I whispered yelled

After that I heard Izzy scream and then Simon laughing. I then began to laugh with them.

 **Jace's POV**

When I walked inside my house I didn't hear yelling. I didn't hear bitter disappointment in my mom's voice. I didn't hear anything.

Not until my dad told me something that I refuse to accept. Something I won't accept. Something I couldn't accept. Not now. Not ever.

"Son. We have decided to move. I am so sorry"

They were moving me away again.

They were moving me away from Clary.

 **I feel like I am getting a hang of his cliffhanger thing! XOXO~AS**


	17. Chapter 17

**TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY! WHHAATT! I have a lot of chapters prewritten and I'm going to have a lot of time on my hands to write this week..so I thought why not! There is a surprise POV in this chapter as well! SO ENJOY!**

 **Jace's POV**

Hearing those words from my parents were like a shot to my heart. It was like they got a shotgun and pointed it at my chest and pulled the trigger.

I don't know what to do or say. So I screamed.

"COULD YOU REALLY NOT KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS! DAD! Like really is it that FUCKING HARD to NOT sleep with other women!" my parents were looking at me in horror, but I didn't care.

"And mom! DO you REALLY think after all this time that he STILL EVEN LOVES YOU!. Get a GRIP!" I was pacing around my house now screaming and kicking things. In any other situation I would say that this was a bit too much, but not now.

"HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME… AFTER ALL I DID THIS YEAR … WHAT THE HELL ELSE DO YOU WANT FROM ME…

Then I remembered the only reason I even cared.

"WHAT ABOUT CLARY…"

Saying her name made me go numb. It felt like a wave of ice went through me like a stone wall. For the first time in a long time, I was cold.

My parents set me down and tried to explain their reasoning behind this madness, but I couldn't hear it. I heard something about it being better for the family or some shit, but nothing they said stuck.

All I could do was think about Clary. My sweet Clary. I had to see her. I had to be with her.

So I got up without saying a word and ran out the door to see the love of my life.

My Clary.

 **Clary's POV**

After a while of chatting with Izzy and Simon (I never actually got to sleep) I went down stairs to hang out with my brother.

"Hey Johnny boy! Is mom still out" I asked cheerfully

"First off, don't call me that, and second yes. Her and McNasty are out on a "date"" he said using air quotes.

"Gross" is all I said sitting down and turning on Merlin for us to watch.

Before we could get settled Jace came walking into our house with no warning. He had tears in his eyes, and Jace NEVER cried.

I ran over to him and tried to get him to tell me what was wrong. He didn't say or do anything. He looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Jace. Babe what's wrong"

"Yeah man. You have to tell us what's wrong or we can't help you." Jon said

Jace looked at me with his sad eyes and the first of many tears fell.

"My parents… they.. they told me... Clary I'm moving"

At first I didn't register what he was saying. This couldn't be happening. Not to now. Then I started to cry.

Tears streamed down my face and I couldn't stop them. I didn't know how to stop them.

I looked at Jace and he had his head down and his hands were shaking. He looked like a lost puppy. It was killing me to see him this way. So I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my head into his chest and cried some more.

I hugged Jace for a good 10 minutes. He felt cold. He wasn't his warm self. It was like he was shocked cold.

We eventually moved over to the couch where we cuddled without saying a word to another whole hour.

I couldn't say anything. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't think of what to say. I need to say something though.

Say something Clary! Anything!

I said the first word that I thought fit my feelings perfectly.

"No"

 **Jon's POV**

Finding friends for me was not that hard, but finding another friend like Jace. Impossible.

I mean sure Sebastian was still my best friend, but Jace and I had actually grown quiet close lately. With all my problems in my life I never let people close.

Jace is probably the only person I would actually trust with my sister. He was so good to her, and I was grateful for that.

Sebastian has liked Clary for about 3 years now. The first time he told me about his "little" crush I hadn't been diagnosed yet. So I tried to beat the shit out of him. I later apologized, but I also said that if he ever told Clary about his feelings for her that I would kill him.

Seb maybe a good friend, but he is not boyfriend material. He cheats, lies, and most of all I am pretty sure he thinks of taking a girls virginity is some kind of game. I am all for sleeping with girls, but taking a girls virginity and then dumping her is not my style.

I was pretty sure he only liked Clary because she was his forbidden fruit. Jace on the other hand really loves her, and she loved him in return. I always thought when someone took my little sister's virginity that I would be furious, but I wasn't. I was just happy that Clary had found a guy that treats her the way she deserves.

Now Jace is moving. He is leaving us both behind, and I didn't know what to do. How to stop it. I had to stop it.

I have been pacing around the house for a while now. Clary and Jace were cuddled up on the couch. Clary and Jace haven't said a word for over an hour now. I was about to finally say something when Clary looked up and simply said "No"

"What do you mean No?" I asked softly

"I mean NO!" She said with her eyes still puffy from crying.

"Clary. I wish… I wish I could do somth" Jace said but got cut off my Clary mid sentence.

"YOU" Clary said getting up and pointing at Jace "are NOT going anywhere! You can't… not… not now" she said

"She's right" I said looking at Jace.

"Guys you know I would stay in less than a heartbeat.. but my parents…"

Clary couldn't hold back her tears anymore, and I knew that I have to do something. Then it hit me. The perfect plan.

"Jace. Live with me."

"Umm... in case you haven't noticed my girlfriend lives with you too. My parents, her mom. They would never allow it."

"No not here. I was planing on moving out after school ended, but I have a good job. We could get an apartment. Man come on!"

Clary had stopped crying and turned to Jace to see what he thought of this.

"Jon.. I can't.. I can't ask you to do that for me.."

"Jace! It's not just for you! I need out of this hell hole. With "Valentine" back... I can't stand it here! I'm 18. We can do this!"

All eyes were on Jace while he thought about my offer.

"Okay" was all he said.

Clary got ask giant smile on her face and jumped into Jace's arms. She cried and Jace held her tightly with a smile on his face.

Once we all got over the happiness of our new plan Jace pointed out the "only" thing we had left to do.

"Guys. Now we have to tell the parents"

That was going to be a bitch.


	18. Chapter 18

**Literally** **every review and follow means so much to me! THANK YOU EVERYONE who reads follows and reviews!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Clary's POV**

Jace saying that he was going to go along with living with Jon to stay here made me feel like I could breath again.

Jon's plan only had one flaw. Jace wasn't 18 yet. He can just "decide" to stay here. His parents had to approve of this.

I needed Jace to stay here, and not just for me but for himself. He had blossomed here. He was the football quarterback. He was a shoe in for drummager next year. He had it made here, and I couldn't let his parents take all of his hard work away.

None of us knew how to tell Jace's parents that he was staying, but he was. I was not going to let this golden boy walk out of my life. Not now, not ever!

"Jon, where are you even going to live" I asked wondering if he even had a place in mind.

"Those apartments that are like a mile away always have places for rent. And they aren't that expensive" he replied.

"So what's the game plan" Jace said bringing attention to the elephant in the room.

"Can we just tell them.. or should we.. like.. ask" I said not knowing which would have the best outcome.

"I think we should ask, but if they say no.. then tell them that it is happening no matter what so they shouldn't fight it" Jace said smiling at me.

"I think that sounds fair" I said grabbing Jace's hand in mine.

"Okay, I am STILL in the room you two. Just because you had sex doesn't mea-" Jon tried to say before Jace jumped up and interrupted him.

"What are you talking about.. we didn't.. no.. man.. we didn't do that…" Jace said stuttering and pacing around nervously.

"Jace honey. It's okay. He is chill. He isn't going to hunt you down and kill you. We are all fine." I said pulling him back down on the couch and rubbing his back for comfort.

"Yeah man.. just don't… just don't tell me about it...EVER!" Jon said to Jace.

"Deal" Jace said calming down a bit more.

"Okay. So back on subject. When are we going to "ask" them?" I said releasing the tension.

"Today. It has to be today. They are already trying to pack up the house and ship it to wherever the hell they want to move to." Jace said.

"Okay then it's settled. We will do it today… right now." Jon said getting up and grabbing his keys.

"Okay. Let's do this." I said following him with Jace's hand firmly in mine.

When we got to Jace's house we all froze. We couldn't move. We were all paralyzed by the thought of Jace's parents saying no and forcing Jace to come with them. Leading up until this moment we all were confident that he would stay, but actually telling his parents was a fear that we now had to overcome.

We all walked into Jace's house with grim looks on our faces. Jace's dad greeted all of at the door and offered us to all sit down and chat. He probably wanted to explain why he was talking my golden knight away from me, but we had a different plan.

"So kids I'm sure this was a bit of a shock, but it's what our family needs. I hope you can all understand" Jace's dad said looking at Jace.

"No we DON'T understand dad! How the hell are we supposed to understand!" Jace said getting angry now.

I grabbed Jace's hand to calm him down. It seemed to have an effect even if it was a small one. It still helped.

"What Jace is trying to say is that.. well we… we kinda decided that Jace.. well that he doesn't have to move." I said trying to say it as delicately as possible.

"I'm not sure what you mean. Of course he is moving." Jace's dad said.

"What Clary means is that I am moving out of my house, and I offered to Jace that he stay with me." Jon said trying to pull off a nice boy next door kind of vibe.

"You! You think I would let my son live with a piece of white trash like you" Jace's mom said out of nowhere.

"Mom!" Jace said looking absolutely disgusting with his mother.

"What! You know as well as I do that these people are.. well not up to our standards." she said almost slurring her words.

"Excuse me!"Jon said getting angry at her, and so was I.

"Mother! When will you get it through your head! I LOVE Clary. Jon is my BEST friend. These two are my family!" Jace said getting up to look his mother in the eyes.

"Jace! WE are your family! So get over it! you are moving!" she yelled back.

"Yeah! I'm moving in with Jon!"

"No you are NOT"

"Mom! When will you realize that living here is the BEST thing that has EVER happened to me!"

"Jace. When will you realize that none of this matters! You are coming with us and that is FINAL"

Jace looked defeated until his dad spoke up.

"No he isn't." Jace's dad said.

I was pretty sure I gasped at him saying this. I think Jon did too.

"Stephan.. no he has to! He is just a child. Our child."

"Yes he is our child and the best thing for him is to stay here. He is doing amazing here, and you are blinded by the fact that he has a girlfriend. You think she is a "whore" but she isn't. Jace loves this girl, and his grades have never been better. Jace is staying here and this discussion is over." he said, and without another word he went over to Jace and hugged him.

Jace's mom looked like her husband had just kicked her. She stormed off and I was pretty sure I heard her opening a bottle of wine.

"Thanks dad." Jace said dumbfounded that he had actually said yes already. We had a 3 day plan to get them say yes, which now we didn't need.

It was really happening. Jace was going to get to stay with us.

With me.

 **AWE! Young love! I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think! XO~~AS**


	19. Chapter 19

**I feel like I am updating constantly, but that is okay because I have been writing constantly. I have so much time on my hands and a lot of reruns of Criminal Minds to watch while I write. So here is another update!**

 **Jace's POV**

Jon had just rented us an apartment and we are moving in immediately. His mom was the furthest thing to okay about him moving out especially with me. She still doesn't like me.

She screamed at Clary and Jon for a good 10 minutes. Jon told her that it was happening and she couldn't stop him. It was all quite funny to watch her get super red in the face and then storm off.

Getting my room packed up to live with Jon was more difficult than I thought it would be. I never even knew how much crap I had until I had to put it all into boxes.

Clary and Alec both came over to help me pack up everything. Alec was a really cool dude. Other than Jon I think he is probably my best guy friend I have.

Alec's boyfriend was very eccentric though. He wore glitter and metallic outfits. Despite all of this he was still a cool guy, and seemed to really adore Alec.

"Hey! Alec can you help me carry my bed out to the truck?"

"Yeah! Sure."

While we carried the bed out Clary backed my dads truck up my lawn and as close to the door as she could get it.

"Thanks babe" I said fitting my bed into the truck.

"No problem!" she said getting up on her tippy toes and planting a kiss on my cheek.

By the time we had everything into boxes we realized that it all wouldn't fit into the truck at once and that we would have to come back later.

I wasn't excited about having to come back because then my mom would be home. I have barely even spoken to her since the whole not letting me stay thing.

It wasn't like I wasn't willing to speak to her. She wouldn't speak to me. She thinks I hate her, but I don't. I understand why she wanted me to go with her, but I have finally found a place I belong. I was happy here. I was happy with Clary.

I was more than grateful for what Jon and Clary are doing for me. I have never had people in my life that were willing to go to such lengths for me.

When we finished putting everything we could fit into the truck we headed over to my new apartment.

I haven't actually seen the new apartment yet, but Jon told me it has 2 bedrooms and a bathroom so it was good enough for me.

"Turn here" Clary said excitedly

When we got there Jon was waiting outside the apartment to help us unload. I found out that we were living on the first floor, which made it easier to get everything moved in.

Getting the bed in was the most difficult. It took us 10 minutes just to fit it through the door. Once we got everything settled I finally got a chance to look around for a second.

It wasn't a palace, but it wasn't the worst place to live around here. The bathroom was going to need some work though. There was something that looked like mold in the shower.

Clary offered to stay behind and start cleaning up with lots and lots of bleach. I knew she wanted to stay behind to avoid the wrath of my mom again. We kissed goodbye and the guys and I went to my house to get the rest of my things.

When we got back back to my house I saw my mom's car in the driveway.

"Just what we need today!" I said joking to the guys.

When we got into the house I didn't see my mom, but in my room there she was.

"Jace.. there you are. I was hoping I could talk to you before you left" she looked like she had been crying.

"Mom. are you okay?" I asked waving the guys out of my room.

"Jace. baby… I'm so sorry." she said with a sigh

"Mom. It's okay." I said grabbing her hand and then hugging her.

I hadn't hugged my mom in so long that I forgot that she was always warm like me.

"Jace. I see now that this.. That not coming with us.. That it's what's best for you"

"Thanks mom. And it's not like I won't see you ever again. You are only moving to the next state over."

"You're right, but I am still going to miss you." She said with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I'm going to miss you too!"

"So, you're almost all moved out huh?"

"Yeah. Getting the rest of the stuff now"

"Do you need any help?"

"Nah, it's okay, I have the guys."

My mom smiled and patted me on the back "Jace. You know I love you right?"

This time I smiled "I love you too mom"

We hugged one last time before she left and went up to her room.

It was nice to be on good terms with my mom. It was also a feeling that I hadn't felt in a very long time.

It took us a whole hour to get the rest of the boxes into the truck. Mainly because we were goofing off the majority of the time.

When we got back to the apartment Izzy and Simon were there.

"Hey guys! Where is Sebastian?" Jon said.

"Sebastian is supposed to be here?" I said trying to hide my disgust. It wasn't working.

"Okay what the HELL happened between you two?!" Clary said coming up to me and kissing my cheek.

"Nothing" Jon said looking at me.

He had asked me to keep Sebastian's crush on Clary from her, but I really didn't want to keep it from her anymore. It wasn't like she would leave me for him. Right?!

I knew that I needed to tell her, because there was no room for lies, or whatever this was, in our relationship. I need to tell her, and I need to tell her soon. But god I didn't want to.

"Anyway.. Let's get some pizza in here!" Alec suggested, and we all agreed.

We ended up having to order 4 pizzas to satisfy everyone, and 5 minutes after it arrived most of the pizza was already gone.

"Damn you guys can really pack in the pizza" Izzy said after seeing her boyfriend grab his fifth piece of pizza.

"Yeah well I'm skinny. I need to buck up!" Simon said stuffing his face.

We were all laughing when we heard a knock on the door, and of course it was the infamous Sebastian Verlac.


	20. Chapter 20

**WHOO! Chapter 20! WOW! Have a great day!**

 **Clary's POV**

I was sick and tired of Jace not telling me what was going on between him and Seb, but I wasn't about to ask him right in front of everybody we knew.

"Seb! My man! Welcome!" Jon said smiling at his best friend.

"Hey!" Seb said walking in and automatically taking some of the leftover pizza.

I may not like Sebastian, but if I was going to be hanging out here with my boyfriend and brother I would probably have to get used to him being around. So I decided to at least try and be nice.

"Hey Seb" I said taking a seat next to him.

Everyone in the room looked shocked that I sat next to him, even Sebastian looked a little unnerved.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing, just not used to you being nice to me that's all" Seb said loosening up a bit.

Jace sat next to me and put his arm around me. He seemed a bit more shocked at the fact that I sat where I did, but if he didn't tell me what was going on then he had no right to be mad at me.

The night consisted of laughing and Jace constantly looking at Sebastian with a suspicious eye. He was never directly mean to him, but I could sense that if Seb said anything out of line that Jace wouldn't hesitate to call him out.

Sebastian was always the one to say something out of line. So it wasn't long until he said something rude. Thank god that didn't happen tonight.

When everyone was heading home Izzy offered me a ride home.

"I'm okay..I think I'm gonna stay here for the night" I said shyly.

Izzy just smirked and hugged me goodbye.

Seb must have overheard us, because he looked over at me with a shocked expression. For some reason his face turned sad. He then walked away and to his car.

I really needed to talk to Jace.

"Jace!" I yelled walking into Jace's room.

Jace was shirtless, and it caught me off guard. His body is perfectly chiseled, and there was no way I couldn't notice it.

"Yes, my love" Jace said sweetly with his smile.

"Don't..umm.. Don't.. Give me that damn smile of yours" I said trying not to look at his body.

"What's wrong babe?" Jace asked noticing my frustration with him being shirtless.

"Jace goddamn it! Tell me what is going on with you and Seb!"

Jace looked shocked by my question then he sighed and sat on his bed.

"Okay fine. Do you really.. And I mean really want to know?"

"Yes! And for gods sake put a shirt on you are distracting me!"

"Alright! alright!" Jace said putting a shirt on.

"Clary you might want to sit down for this one" he said pulling me on the bed beside him.

I was starting to get worried about what he was going to say. He seemed so serious.

"Clary, Sebastian likes you, and not in a friendly sort of way" he said putting his head down waiting for me to respond.

The thought was pure humorous to me. Sebastian Verlac liking me! The thought alone made me burst out laughing.

Jace looked at me with sad eyes and it hit me. He was afraid that I had feeling for him too! My Jace was afraid that I would leave him for Sebastian!

SO I stopped laughing and hugged my perfect boyfriend.

"Jace. I hope you know that I have no feelings what so ever for him. I don't even like him as a person." I said kissing his cheek and then his neck.

Jace smiled down at me and kissed my forehead.

"Clary you are most perfect human being in this whole world you know that right!" He said pulling me on his lap and kissing me.

I giggled and said "Oh I know!"

Jace laughed at this in between kisses. I straddled his legs and began to deepen each kiss.

The rest of our night was pure bliss.

I woke up see Jace's arm wrapped tightly around me. Thank the angel that it was Sunday, because I was not leaving. Not when my golden angel was with me.

 **Jace's POV**

Waking up with Clary in my arms felt more right than I have ever felt before. I really could not wait to wake up to her beautiful face every single day.

I thought about what we talked about last night and smiled. I was so afraid that she would say that she had feelings for him.

As secure as I was about how she felt about me. I wasn't sure what she would do if she was offered another choice. I wasn't sure if she has to settle for me or not. Now I was sure.

Clary was already awake and on her phone when I woke up. I kissed her cheek and was about to get out of bed when Clary grabbed my by my boxers and pulled me back.

"What are you doing" I said sweetly and planted a slight kiss on her nose.

"I was thinking that we would stay here all day" she said pulling my lips down to hers.

"The thought is tempting honey, but with lots of unpacking and your brother is in the other room to beat me up at any time. I think we will have to get up." I said kissing her back.

"Jace. I'm so comfortable." she said huffing.

"Clary, I want nothing more in this world than to stay in this bed and be with you, but I'm actually kinda scared of what your brother would say if he knew that we are having sex..you know with him in the next room" I said getting up.

Clary then got out of bed and wrapped her arms around my chest.

"Yeah about that. He kinda already knows."

"What! And he hasn't tried to kill me yet!" I said getting panicked that Jon would walk in at any moment and bucher me

"Jace! It's fine we talked about it and he is cool" she said putting her arms around my neck.

"Fine with it. How can he be fine!" I was getting really worried that he asked me to move in just so he could kill me in my sleep.

"Jace" she said kissing my nose "He is fine, and if he gives you a hard time then I will deal with him"

As she walked into the bathroom to get dressed I decided that I should probably do the same.

When I walked out of my room Jon was in the kitchen talking to Clary.

"Have a long night there buddy?" Jon asked jokingly

"Okay this is weird. You really are..okay with..you know.."

"Know what?" Jon asked practically giggling

"That..you know.. That Clary stayed the night."

"Man, if you knew how many girls Clary had to see walking out of my room.."

"Okay that's enough boys. I don't want to relive those memories" Clary looking like she had just seen the ghost of whores past.

We all laughed and I started to make some breakfast. We were all eating and joking around and I knew.

I knew that this was my family. This is where I belonged.

Now and Forever.

 **I really enjoyed writing this, and I hoped you enjoy! Much Love~~AS**


	21. Chapter 21

**So in my timezone this isn't technically 2 updates in one day, but I will probably update again later today.. I realize that the ending that of my last chapter could have looked like it was the end of the story, but it most definitely is not. There is still a lot of story left to go! So Enjoy!**

 **Clary's POV**

Monday. I knew it was coming, but that does not mean that I was ready for it to.

I had slept at Jace's apartment again last night so I was out of clean clothes for school.

I had to go back home to get clothes for school, and having to go before school meant that I would have to face my "dad"

When Jace and I got into my house we found the most disgusting sight I could ever imagine. My mother kissing my so called father.

"Oh good lord! Disgusting!" I screamed before I buried my face into Jace's shirt.

"Oh honey! I thought you were at Izzy's" she said breaking out of the kiss.

"Yeah Clare-bear. What brings you home this early before school?" Valentine asked

Just hearing is voice made me want to throw up!

"Yeah.. I just have to get some clean clothes for school today. I'll be right back" I say leaving Jace downstairs to make sure they don't so anything else.

Seeing my mother near that creature made me physically nauseous. She deserved the world and he was a grain of sand. He needed to leave our family alone, but I wasn't sure how to do that.

I grabbed a bunch of my clothes and stuffed them into my bag so I wouldn't have to come back here for at least a week. Then I put on the cutest outfit I had left, which was a plain white T-shirt and high waisted black shorts with red converses.

When I came downstairs my mother was glaring at Jace. I didn't have time for my mother's bullshit today Jace and I were going to be late. So I said a very "polite" goodbye and dragged Jace out of there. My goodbye was something along the lines of "Bye bitch". Oops!

Jace was laughing all the way to school about my goodbye to my mother, and I was just happy that I left before she had a chance to respond. I was actually hoping that she didn't actually hear me, but a fat chance at that.

Of course my mom did hear, because I got a text from her.

 **Mom** \- Clary you can't just talk to me like that and leave!

 **Me-** Really! Mom you treat my boyfriend like a criminal when the real criminal is my "FATHER" Wow really!

 **Mom** \- you are to come straight home after school to talk about this! Do you hear me

 **Me** \- Well I read you! But no I'm not I won't be home for a while so see ya!

After that I turned off my notifications, because I was didn't want to deal with her.

When we got to school Izzy gave me her usual greeting, and along with Simon we all walked in together.

Band was very weird today, because for the first time ever I knew.

I knew that Sebastian Verlac liked me. The thought itself was laughable, but once I had time to think about it. It all made sense the weird looks he gives me, and that he flirts with EVERY girl around but me. He even flirts with Izzy.

I had no feelings for him whatsoever so I wasn't tempted by him, but it didn't make this situation any less weird. Jace kept checking to make sure that I was okay.

"Jace I'm fine. Now pay attention we have a concert this Friday and you have barely even practiced since you moved!" I whispered over to him.

"Alright... " Jace said and then started to play again.

I knew I was being a bit harsh so I planted a kiss on his cheek to smooth things over. He smiled, well as much as he could with his mouthpiece in his mouth.

After band the day was a breeze, well up until lunch.

When Jace and I sat down everyone was already at the table, even Sebastian. I was scared it was going to be awkward to be around Sebastian, and god was I right.

"So what's up everyone?" Seb said

"NOTHING" I said louder than I had intended.

"Are you okay?" he said back

I felt like everyone was staring at me. The pressure was killing me.

"I'm fine GOD!" I said storming off

Jace followed me out into the hallway.

"Hey, Red. You alright babe"

"Why am I so awkward. Why did you have to tell me that he likes me. Every time he even looks my way I get uncomfortable." I said sighing and leaning against the lockers.

Jace pulled me into his chest and I wrapped my arms around his neck and into his silky soft hair.

"Clary you are not awkward. And I told you because I didn't want to have any secrets between us, and if he ever makes you feel uncomfortable let me know and I will either take you away from him or I'll bash his head in." Jace said smiling and kissing my cheek.

"Thanks babe! I love you" I said kissing him, but for real this time.

"I love you too Red" I heard Jace mumbled in between kisses.

By the angel I really did love this man.

 **Jace's POV**

When we got back to my apartment Clary jumped on the couch and started to dig through our movie selection. It was like she lived here with us, but I didn't mind and Jon has lived with her for his whole life so he can deal with it.

"So what movie are we watching?" I asked

"The Avengers" she said with a cute smile

When we got ready to watch the movie Jon and Sebastian walked in. I could feel Clary stiffen, so I wrapped my arm around her and she softened up a bit.

"Hey guys!" Jon said

Sebastian started to stare at Clary and I was so done.

"Hey." I said glaring at Sebastian

"Okay I am so over your dirty looks! What do you want!" Sebastian said

"You I want you to stop looking at my girlfriend!" I said getting up and walking over to Sebastian

"What.. man.. What are you.. What are you talking about!" Sebastian said backing away, but I kept walking towards him.

"Oh, No! So you haven't been crushing on her all this time! Really... stop!" I said

"Guys come on. Stop this!" Jon said getting in between us

"Fine. Since she already seems to know! Yes I do like her" Seb said getting in my face.

"I'm just saying to leave her alone!"

"I will do as I please golden boy!"

"You will not! You will leave her alone or get out!" I said storming off into my room.

Clary followed me and shut my door behind her.

"Jace, you okay?" she asked kindly

"Yeah, but I just wish he would.. I just wish.. Ughh!" I said flopping on my bed.

"I understand.. Him being here is just weird" she said sitting beside me.

She kissed me before getting up and picking out something on Netflix for us to watch.

We hung out in my room and watched movies until at least midnight or so before we heard a knock on the door.

When we got into the living room we saw that Sebastian had left and in our door way was Alec with Magnus was right behind him. Alec had suitcases with him.

"What's wrong Alec!" I asked

"My parents.. They kicked me out."

 **And next time there will be a "surprise" guest POV.. I wonder who it could be!? Much love~~AS**


	22. Chapter 22

**I really love this chapter because this is an issue that I feel so strongly about. Like so strongly that I have wanted to kick people over this. So here it is! And I wont be able to update until Monday. ENJOY!**

 **Alec's POV**

It was a normal Monday. It was a normal day. At least it was.

I thought my parents were going to be out as usual so Magnus and I were making out on the couch in the living room. My parents had to come home early. They just had to be homophobic bigots.

"What in the HELL" my mother screamed

"Mom! Dad! I… I thought.. You were supposed to be..at..at..work" I stuttered in utter shock.

My parents were always the judgmental type. Judging everyone, anytime. I was glad that with the way my parents "taught" us, that Izzy was as open minded as a person could get.

Izzy was the first person I ever came out to, and she didn't just accept me. She was so touched that I told her that we became a lot closer. My parents however, were a different story.

"Alec..what..what is..what is going on here" my father said in utter shock.

"Dad..I..I can explain." I said trying to to think of what to say.

"Yeah. Alec I'm gonna go." Magnus said getting up to leave.  
I could tell he was uncomfortable. Mainly because he would never have to deal with something like this. His parents were the definition of accepting. I was tired of hiding who I was.

"Magnus.. Um. don't.. Don't go."

"Alec...are.. Are you sure." Magnus said looking worried that I was losing my mind.

"Yes..I'm sure" I say taking his hand in mine.

"Alec I demand that you explain what in the angel's name is going on!" my dad said fuming.

"Mom. Dad" I said turning to my parents

"I'm.. I'm..Mom. Dad. I'm gay." I said putting my head down.

After saying this all hell broke lose. My mother and my father started to yell at me. Saying things like "how could you do this to our family" and "do you have a drug problem that we don't know about" but what really got me mad was when my father said something that made me want to kick something. Mostly his face.

"Is this Magnus kid pressuring you son."

I lost it after that.

"ARE you kidding me! I say that I am gay and you think that my boyfriend. The guy that has been with me through thick and thin, is the PROBLEM. You guys had LOST your mind!"

"DO not talk to us like that!" my mom said

"Like what! Like I'm telling you who I am!" I said

"Who you are! Son this isn't who you are!" my dad screamed

"NO! I am your son who you should love no matter WHAT!" I screamed

"MY son wouldn't disrespect our family like this!" my dad said

Disrespect?! What homophobic jackasses! I was done being in the presence of pure ignorance.

"Whatever! I'm done! I'll see you later. Come On Magnus." I said leading Magnus out of my house.

"You are damn right you are done. You are out of this house, and this family" my dad said looking at me with disappointment.

I knew that my parents were harsh, but this was a shock. Parents were supposed to love you unconditionally. Didn't your son being gay count.

"Fine." is all I said walking out of my family house with Magnus.

The house I grew up in. The house that my deceased little brother played in. I didn't want to leave it, but I didn't have a choice. So I walked out without looking back.

Magnus took me to his house without saying a word. When we got to his house we sat in his living room in silence. When I was about to break it I got a text from my sister.

 **Izz** \- ALEC what happened Mom and Dad said they kicked you out!

When I told Izzy what had happened she asked me where I was going to stay. I could stay with Magnus, but I knew that to make relationships work you have to have alone time at some points. I didn't know where I could stay. Jace just got a new place he would let me crash with him. I hope, so I texted Izzy to pack up some of my clothes and to bring them to Magnus's house so I could possibly crash with Jace.

When I put down my phone I walked over to where Magnus was sitting and sat next to him. I told him about how I was going to try and crash at Jace's new place. He insisted that I could stay with him, but I convinced him that it would be better for us to live apart. At least for now.

"Alec. I am so sorry that you have to go through this." Magnus said taking my hand.

I scooted closer to him and kissed him.

Magnus was my rock. We had been together for almost 2 years now. He has been so understanding with me coming out of the closet so slowly. God I loved him.

"I know you are, and I love you for it."

We kissed and cuddled until Izzy showed up.

"Alec!" Izzy said running up to me and hugging me.

"Iz, I'm okay really" I said hugging my sister tightly.

It hadn't hit me until now. My parents have disowned me. They will never accept me for who I am. I know I should feel something, but what I felt was numb.

"Alec. I can't go back there! I won't! What they did is unforgivable!" Izzy sobbed

"Izzy, just because they don't accept me doesn't mean you have to find a new place to live. I will see you at school, and they are barely home anyway. Izzy it's okay." I said comforting her.

Just because I couldn't live in my own home does not mean she can't.

We hugged for a good 5 minutes before I decided that she needed to go back home. Magnus and I drove to Jace's new apartment and I knocked on the door.

 **Jace's POV**

"Of course you can stay with us!" I said

"Yeah man we have a perfectly good couch!" Jon said taking Alec's bags and putting in our small ass living room.

"Thanks guys" Alec said cheering up.

"What happened Alec?" Clary asked.

"His parents caught us making out on his couch" Magnus said rubbing Alec's back for comfort.

"So they kicked you out!" I said disgusted at how someone's parents could do that to their own child.

"Yeah after I yelled at them for blaming Magnus for me being gay" Alec said jokingly

"You don't seem to beat up about it!" Jon said flopping his big body in a chair.

"They weren't around much anyway." Alec said sitting down on the couch.

"Well you can stay here for as long as you want man" I said sitting on the floor with Clary.

"It really means the world to me guys. Thank you!" Alec said

"You are welcome man!" I said

It would seem that Alec had joined our little family of people who don't get along with their parents, and he fit in perfectly.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think. Until next time~~AS**


	23. Chapter 23

**As promised. It is Monday and here is another chapter.**

 **Clary's POV**

Today was Friday. We had our band concert today, and I had a small solo which I was super nervous about. Jace told me I would do great, but what if I choke.

I'm pretty sure this was going to be the first time I will see my mom since our big fight. She was really mad when I didn't go home after school on Monday. She was also upset that I didn't respond to any of her texts, but I don't give a fuck. She has made her choice, and so have I.

I have been staying at Jace's place for this past week. It has been so much fun.

Jace, Jon, Alec, and I were one big messed up family. Izzy, Simon, and Magnus were also apart of this family, because they all spent most of their time at the apartment. Sebastian isn't much apart of the family. Seb and Jon have been spending less and less time with each other as of late, and if I was being honest I didn't mind.

Ever since I found out about Seb liking me I keep catching him looking at me. It made me feel uncomfortable. He would watch me like a hawk, and he would stare at us every time Jace and I would kiss.

Jon tried to talk to him about it on Tuesday, but he denied everything and stormed out of the apartment. I don't think they have talked since.

Today however I needed to be focused, and not on my personal life. Right in this moment I needed to get dressed for the concert.

I borrowed a black dress and heels from Izzy, because I did not want to go home just for some stupid dress. It was the single most fitted dress I have ever worn. The heels were almost 6 inches high, and I was afraid I would trip and fall at any moment.

The dress did show off my curves though, and I knew as soon as Jace saw me in it that he would want to take it off of me. Having a boy as hot as him feel this way about me made me feel really good about myself. Jace was perfect, and he loves me. That made life perfect.

When I walked out of the bathroom and into Jace's room his jaw dropped.

"Clary.. You look stunning."

"What this old thing" I said twirling around so he could see the back.

"I'm serious. You look like a damn supermodel."

I then sat down on the bed

"Thank you!" I said seductively patting the bed for him to sit down on the bed with me.

"Clary, we don't have time.. We have the concert."

"The concert can wait"

 **Jon's POV**

Having Alec live with us was truly a blessing. With Clary and Jace barely coming out of his room for air it was starting to get lonely around here. I also had to keep turning the TV up really loud so there wasn't even the slightest chance that I could hear what was going on in there. With Alec here our laughter was pretty loud so the TV didn't have to be.

Alec was actually a really cool dude. I wasn't sure if he was or not because he has always been more of a standoffish guy. I haven't really talked to him before Jace started hanging out with him.

Alec only had one downside. He wasn't in band. The only reason that was a down side was because we didn't have any classes together except lunch. But I guess living with the guy was good enough.

Tonight was our big band concert and this is my senior year. We had another concert later in the year, but it still was nostalgic time for me. Everything about this year is my last, and I had to make it count.

After the concert a kid from band is throwing this huge party and I was more than excited to get drunk and pass out. The bad thing about a party for the band kids is that Sebastian was sure to be there. I haven't talked to him since Tuesday, and I wasn't ready to make up with him just yet.

It was almost time to leave now. Where the hell were Jace and Clary.

"Guys! Let's GO! It's time to leave!" I yelled out.

I heard a big thump and then laughter coming from Jace's room. God I did not want to know what was going on in there.

"Jace! Clary! We are going to be late" I yelled again.

"Wonder what they are doing in there" Alec said busting up laughing.

"Shut your face Lightworm. Want me to joke about Izzy and Simon in front of you" I snorted back

"Okay. Please don't..." Alec said stiffening up like he had just seen a ghost.

"Clary! Jace! By the angel if you two don't get your asses in the damn car we will leave without you!" I shouted grabbing my keys and getting ready to leave.

I heard Clary yell out something like 'Coming' and then they came out of Jace's room looking like they had just come out of a human sized dryer.

"Whatcha guys been up to" Alec said snickering

"I said shut it!" I hissed at Alec.

"Fine. Fine. Let's just go" he replied.

"Yes. Let's!" Jace said smoothing down his hair.

"Yeah come on we are gonna be late" Clary said brushing out her own hair.

Then then all squeezed into my car and headed to the school.

 **Clary's POV**

Playing on stage alone is such a rush. To have only the drums helping you out and playing your heart out, even just for 5 seconds, is something that I never knew that I loved. And really did love it.

I thought that it would be scary, but it was so amazing. After I got done with my solo everyone cheered for me. Jace even side hugged me before he went back to playing.

The concert went great. We all sounded great. Garroway said it was one of the best concerts we have had in a long time.

When we got out of the band room I saw the one person I really did not want to see. My mother.

She had flowers in her hand and was waiting right outside with all of the other parents. She waved me over before I could act like I hadn't seen her.

"Clary! Baby you were amazing!" She said pulling me into the most awkward hug of my life.

"Mom.. you're here.. How great.." I said getting the hell out of that hug.

"Honey. I know you are mad at me, but can't I just be happy for you now"

"I'm not just mad at you mother… I don't want to talk to you" I said trying to leave to join Jace and Alec over on the other side of the room.

"Clary! You can't just.. You can't.. Clary please. We all need to sit down sometime and talk this through." she said pulling me back to look her in the eyes.

"Who? You, me, Jon, and my "dad"... mom I DON'T want to talk to him OR you. So leave me ALONE" I said storming off before she could get me to stop.

Our whole group ran outside before she could catch up with us. We all piled into our cars to head over to the band party. It was supposed to be huge and filled with alcohol. I wasn't much into drinking so I wouldn't be drinking much, but I was excited to get to let loose with Jace in this dress that he liked so much.

Tonight was about to get so much better. I hope.

 **I was planning on having Clary and her mom make up, but I'm not sure anymore. Let me know what you think should happen. Much Love~~AS**


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm not sure but there could be a trigger in here. I say this because I don't know what could trigger some one, but the story is T-rated so it shouldn't to bad. ENJOY!**

 **Clary's POV**

The party wasn't huge, but it certainly had a lot of alcohol.

Jace and I had set each other on a 3 drink limit. Jace was going to have a tougher time with that than me. I only like super fruity drinks, and it looked like there was mostly beer here.

When we got there it looked like some people had already began their binge drinking. One of those people being Sebastian.

Jace and I headed to the area of the house where everyone was dancing.

"You ready to see my moves" Jace said pulling me in so I would dance with him.

"Jace you know as well as I do that I can't dance. Remember the last party we were at. I stepped on your feet more than I stepped on the floor"

"Clary, you can step on my feet all you want as long as you just dance with me"

"Jaacccee. Just dance next to me and I will just stand here." I said standing straight not knowing exactly what to do with my body.

"No, we are going to dance, and you are going to be great" he said grabbing my hips.

He started to sway so I followed along, and after a while we were in our own little world. Just dancing. Jace was the best dancer than me... Hell better than everyone here. I thought dancing with him would be hard. On the count of that he was so damn good, but him being good made me somehow better.

Jace holding me close. God life was good.

After a bit of dancing we decided to get a drink.

"What do you want babe?" Jace asked getting ready to pour me a drink.

"Something with fruit" I said cheerfully

"As I predicted" he said handing me a drink with orange juice and vodka.

"Thank you!" I said kissing him and then taking a sip.

"I'm gonna run to the bathroom babe. I'll be right back" he said as he put his drink down before he even had any and kissing me on the cheek.

"Hurry back!" I yelled after him

While waiting for Jace to come back I noticed familiar eyes staring at me. Sebastian.

"What do you want Verlac" I said rolling my eyes at him as he joined me at the drink counter.

"Just to talk. I promise." he said with a repulsive smile.

"Yeah well make it quick." I said trying to give him the hint that I didn't want to talk to him.

"Come on Clare.. Just.. talk to me." he said putting one of his hands on my hip.

Just the slightest touch from him sent shivers down my spine, and not in a good way.

"Do NOT touch me" I said pushing away from him.

This move backfired. He grabbed me by the arm and pushed me into to counter and pinned me so I couldn't get away.

"Let go of me Seb!" I begged.

"Not until we TALK!" he whispered into my ear.

I tried to move but he just tightened his grip to where it was really hurt.

"Sebastian.. Please… you are hurting me."

"Now Clary why would I do that. I mean it's not like you and your god damn "boyfriend" have turned my best friend against me! Oh wait!" he said getting really close to my face.

"Seb...I'm..I'm sorry…" I said looking around to see if anyone was seeing what was going on. No one was.

"What you don't want to talk to me?" he asked with a malicious grin.

"Seb..stop..please..I..I.."

"I..I..you WHAT Clary" he said mocking me.

I tried to get lose one last time, but it again did not work

"You are not going anywhere you little bitch" Seb whispered right before he pushed his disgusting lips onto mine.

Everything about kissing Sebastian was disgusting. It felt like kissing a black hole. It felt in every way possible to be wrong.

When his lips left mine I screamed.

"JACE!"

Sebastian put his hand over my mouth to keep me from screaming again, but I bit him. Boy was Sebastian not expecting that!

"You! Bitch!" he yelled letting me go in shock.

Just at that moment I saw Jace coming back from the bathroom. I ran into his arms and held on tightly.

"Clary what's wrong? I heard you scream." he said holding me just as tightly.

"It.. it's.. Sebastian. He pinned me down… and.. and." I couldn't speak. I was still in shock from what just happened.

"Clary.. What did he do!" Jace said looking angrier than I have ever seen him.

"He pinned me down. And he kissed me.. and.."

"I'm going to kill him" is all I heard him say.

The next thing I see is Jace walking over to Sebastian and punching him in the face.

 **Jon's POV**

The party was a modest one, and I was petty sure I was going to take this girl named Kaelie home with me tonight.

While dancing I heard a commotion going on over by the drink counter. Alright! A FIGHT!

So naturally I went over to see what dumb asses were fighting now. What I found was not what I expected at all. Jace punching Sebastian in the face.

"Dude! WHAT the HELL are you doing" I said pulling Jace off of Sebastian.

"HE...he tried… He tried to kiss Clary!" Jace screamed trying to get out of my grip.

"Is this true?" I asked Sebastian.

But it was Clary who answered.

"It's true."

I turned to look at my little sister. She had tears in her eyes and what looked like a forming bruise on her wrist and arm.

"Did he do that to you" I said losing my grip on Jace so he could see what I was talking about.

Jace took one look at her and ran to her and hugged her tightly. I turned around to look at Sebastian.

The guy who I thought was my Bucky to my Captain America. The guy that knew my secret that I kept from the world. The guy who had sworn to me that he wouldn't touch Clary. The guy who I thought was my best friend.

He was now a dead man.

I could feel my blood boiling. I could feel every nerve ending in my body on fire. This was more than my BPD. This was hatred. Seb had broken his promise to me, and he was going to pay.

I walked over to the guy who I had once called a friend. My best friend. And punched him in his face.

What you don't see in the movies is that punching someone with all of your strength, is that it hurts. Like a bitch.

He already had blood all over his face from Jace smashing his face in. This sadistic basterd however was laughing.

Right now I didn't care what he was doing. He had hurt my little sister. I took another swing, but Seb was ready for this one. He dodged out of my way and he took a swing at me. And he didn't miss.

The next thing I see is Sebastian's hand coming for my face again, and then nothing.

All I saw was black.

 **Jace's POV**

How dare that creature even think about touching my Clary. My world. My emerald eyed soul mate.

After I let go of Clary I see Jon going after Sebastian. He hit in him in the face. It was a good hit, but Sebastian was ready for the next one.

He dodged Jon's next hit and grabbed him by the shirt and hit him. Not once but twice. With the second hit Jon went limp.

I ran over to help out my friend. Before Seb could hit him again I grabbed Sebastian and threw him off of Jon.

Jon hit the floor with a thud, and Clary ran over to him and dragged him away from Sebastian and I. Jon was still passed out cold.

At this point the party had stopped. Everyone's eyes were on us. The black and golden knight in a fight to the death.

Alec ran over to us and put himself in between us.

"Guys STOP!"

"Move over Alec! I'm about to kill this guy" I said with a murderous look.

All Sebastian did was laugh.

"Jace I know you are mad, but killing this guy isn't going to help! Let's just get out of here. Jon needs to get to a doctor!" Alec pleaded with me.

Alec was right. Jon needed a doctor, and I was probably the only sober person here other than Clary. She however was in no condition to drive.

"Fine!" I said straightening up and walking away.

I could hear Sebastian laughing and taunting me, but I needed to help my friend.

So we all left to get Jon to a doctor. All I could think about though was how I was going to make Sebastian pay for what he has done tonight.

 **This was a very interesting chapter to write and I hope you enjoyed it! XO~~AS**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you all for the reviews and follows! ENJOY!**

 **Jon's POV**

The last thing that I had seen was Sebastian's fist connecting with my face. Then everything was black.

The blackness consumed me. Surrounded me like a blanket of complete void.

When I woke up I saw Clary and Jace waiting by my bed huddled in a hug.

I wasn't in my bed though. I was in a hospital bed. That lunatic must have knocked me out cold.

Clary looked like she had been crying. I couldn't blame her for that. Not after what happened tonight with Sebastian.

Sebastian.

His name made me more angry than I have felt in a long time. A rage that took over my body. It burned in my soul.

How the HELL could he do that to Clary. To me! We were best friends. He said that he cared about Clary and that he would respect that I wanted him to stay away from her.

But like a true dick. He didn't.

I was contemplating how I was going to kill Sebastian when Clary saw that I was awake.

"JON! You..you're awake!" she cried throwing her arms around me so tightly I could barely breath.

I wrapped my arms around her trying not to disturb my IV.

"Yes Clary I'm awake."

"It's good to have you back man" Jace said smiling brightly at me.

"How long was I out... and where is Alec and everyone else?" I asked rubbing my sore head.

"Not long, but at least an hour, and Alec took Izzy and Simon to their houses. They were here for a little bit, but Izzy was crazy drunk" Jace said helping me sit up

"Damn. And an hour fuck. I gotta get up, and beat the SHIT out of Sebastian." I said trying to get out of bed.

"I couldn't agree more, but you need to rest for now. Plus we are still waiting on your CT scan results" Jace said pushing me back into my bed.

"Yeah and I'm not letting either of you go after that creature." Clary said getting me a glass of water.

"Clary. We are not about to let him get away for this" Jace protested.

"And I'm not going to let you guys get hurt just because of me!" She said with a stomp.

I could tell that they had already had a "discussion" about this while I was unconscious.

"Clary, I told you. Jon and I can protect ourselves if we stand together." Jace said softly trying convince her that together we are stronger than Sebastian.

"Jace you and Jon are NOT going after Sebastian! End of discussion." she said storming out of the room with tears in her eyes

"Clary!" Jace and I both called after her, but she didn't come back.

"Well that's what I get for dating a very self sufficient girl like Clary huh?" Jace said sitting down next to me.

"You should have seen her as a child" I said laughing.

I knew Clary. She would cool down and come back, but there was no changing her mind when she had made her decision about something.

"What are we going to do about Sebastian. We can't just let him walk away with no scars" I said

"No, but Clary was clear. No going after Sebastian." Jace said worried about what Clary had said.

"You are going to let him get away with this?" I said shocked at what he was saying

"No, but what can we do!" he said getting up and pacing around

"We have to make him pay for what he did" I said with an evil grin.

"What did you have in mind" Jace said with a smile

 **Clary's POV**

I knew that Jace wanted to make Sebastian pay, but I wouldn't be able to take it if he got hurt. I was barely keeping it together after what happened to Jon.

I didn't care what happened to me it was Jon that I was worried about. Jon could still have swelling in the brain.

I know storming off was a childish, but I couldn't even think about Jace getting hurt. I was tearing up with just the thought.

I sat down on the floor by the elevators to gather my thoughts. After a while a nurse came over to me to see if I was okay.

"Yeah. I'm..i'm fine" I said wiping my tears from my eyes

"Are you here visiting anyone" she asked sweetly

"Yeah. My brother Jon. Jonathan Fairchild" I said getting up.

Saying Jonathan made my tongue feel weird. No one has called him that in over 10 years.

"Oh I'm his nurse. My name is Tessa Carstairs" She said while helping me up

"Oh, thank you. Do you by chance have his CT scan results?"

"Actually I do.. The test shows that there is no permanent damage to his head, and that he probably just has a severe concussion." she said handing me Jon's chart.

After looking it over I handed it back to her. I was about to go and tell the guys the good news when my mother walked off the elevator.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I ask bitterly.

"Excuse me! I came here because I got a call saying my SON was in the hospital." she said

"Jon doesn't want to SEE you mother!"

"Well to damn bad! Where is he?" she asked the nurse who looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Don't tell her. Please Tessa" I begged her.

Tessa looked as uncomfortable as a person can be. I felt sorry that I was putting her in this difficult position, but I know Jon does not want to talk to her.

"I'm sorry mam. I'm going to need Mr. Fairchild's consent to give you that information." she said a bit scared of my mother at this point.

"I am his mother. And I demand to see my son!" my mother yelled.

"HE DOES NOT WANT TO SEE YOU BITCH!" I screamed before running to Jon's room and shutting the door before my mother could get into the room.

"What's wrong Clary?" Jace asked running over to me very worried.

"Guys. We have a problem"

 **Jon's POV**

"You called her WHAT" I asked trying not to laugh

"I called her a bitch.." Clary said looking guilty

My sister! God she was my hero at this point.

"Clary it is going to be okay!" Jace said hugging her tightly

"Okay really. Guys I am still in the room" I said stopping them from making out right before my eyes.

We heard a knocking at the door and my mother behind it yelling for us to open the door.

"Okay so what are we going to do about her?" Jace asked

"We could… I really don't know what we should do. I really don't want to talk to her." I said

"We could call the nurses station and get them to get her out of here" Jace suggested.

"Yeah!" Clary said pushing the nurses station button

"This is Tessa how can I help you today Mr. Fairchild" Tessa said.

"Well you can call me Jon. Tessa" I said with my lady killer voice

"Very funny Jon, but I'm married. Sorry" she said sweetly

"Damn, well... worth a try" I said.

"Okay now. I'm in the room" Clary said slapping me lightly on the arm.

"Anyway. We were wondering if you could escort our lunatic of a mother away from us" Clary said with her sunshine voice.

"Are you sure. She seems a bit upset after what happened in the hallway" Tessa said

"Yeah well she deserves it." I said.

Which she did. She choose an abusive man over her own kids.

I never told Clary the extent of his abuse. I told her bits and pieces, but only about the emotional abuse.

She didn't need to know that he used to hit mom and me on a weekly basis. She was only 2 when he left and she never had to deal with it. And I didn't want her to have to.

He was a monster and my mother couldn't even stand up for her own son. She choose him over us, and I was in no mood to forgive her let alone talk to her.

I was done with her.

"Yes please get her out of here" I said just before my mom got a janitor to open the door for her and she walked in.

 **Clary's POV**

"Jon sweetie! Are you okay!" my mother said throwing her arms around Jon.

Jon was not okay with this.

"Get the Fuck off of me!" Jon yelled

"Jon. Honey what happened" she said letting him go looking disappointed at my brothers reaction.

"I got into a fight. What the hell do you care!" Jon said looking absolutely disgusted.

"Jon. Of course I care! I'm your mother" she said

I couldn't hold in my laughter at this point.

"Mother. Really, because where the HELL have you been? Mother?!" I said laughing

"You haven't LET me be around Clary!" she said tearing up.

"WHY do you think that is! WHY MOM" I screamed.

Jace grabbed my hand and held it tightly. Just having a connection with him made me calmer.

"Clary baby just.. Just let me.. Just let me explain." she said with tears running down her face.

"Explain what. That you choose him. OVER US" Jon said so blind with rage that he was calm.

"Guys.. I'm.. I'm.. I'm so sorry!" she said crying

"Sorry. For what. Choosing an abusive man over your own children." Jon said very calmly.

I knew that my father was a bad person, but abusive. Now how could I even look my mother in the eyes.

"Jon… Jon please.. I'm.. I'm so sorry. I'll.. I'll." she tried saying before Jon interrupted her.

"STOP!... Just stop. I'm done" Jon said pushing the call button over and over

"Get out." Jace said pointing her to the door.

We were all done with her, and it was time that she left.

 **I hope you enjoy your day!~~AS**


	26. Chapter 26

**WOW! I almost updated the wrong chapter! Oops! Good thing I didn't, well it wouldn't matter a whole lot this chapter is short and kinda crappy... but oh well.**

 **Jace's POV**

I have always tried not to talk to Clary's parents because I was afraid that I would say something stupid. This time however I had to say something. Clary was about to cry and Jon was about to get up and tackle her. So I told her to get out. Boy did she not want to hear that.

"How dare you tell me to leave! You are not their mother! You aren't their FAMILY!" Jocelyn screamed at me.

Clary busted up laughing at her saying that I wasn't their family.

"Family! What would YOU know about family!" Clary laughed

"Excuse me young lady!" Jocelyn said extremely offended

"Oh, I'm sorry. I meant to say that Jace IS our FAMILY!" Clary screamed

At this point security had shown up to take Jocelyn away. They tried to drag her out, but she eventually realized that there was no point to fighting and left "peacefully".

"Are you okay babe" I said pulling Clary into a hug.

"No… but I will be." she said burying her head into my chest.

"I'm not okay either" Jon said with a fake pouty face.

"Awe!" I said walking over to Jon and hugging him

Clary came and joined in on our "family" hug.

"I love you guys!" Clary said hugging us both tightly

"We love you too Clary!" Jon and I both said.

After our family hug we all watched some TV and Clary and I stayed the whole night with Jon until he could get checked out.

When we got Jon checked out of the hospital to take him home Jon was so happy to be out of his hospital gown that he practically jumped for joy. He said he was tired of hitting on the cute nurse that was married.

Jon and I had both decided to get back at Sebastian on Monday. I know Clary wouldn't approve, but he need to be knocked down a peg. Or 3.

"So since you can't go to sleep quite yet with your concussion, what do you want to do today Jonny boy?" Clary asked.

"Something wild and crazy" Jon said

"Umm. No. We tried the whole wild and crazy. That didn't work to well now did it" I said diving up to the only fast food restaurant we have.

"Oooo Sonic. My favorite!" Jon said sitting up in his seat to order.

"Yeah now eat up. I don't think there is any food left at the apartment" I said pushing the button.

"Hey how is Alec doing. I know he drove Simon and Izzy home last night, but I haven't heard from him all day." Jon said worried.

"Yeah he had Magnus stay the night to keep him "company"" I said laughing.

"Am I the only one who hasn't had sex in MY apartment yet?" Jon asked.

"Ummm.. well.. Yeah" Clary said grabbing my hand and kissing it.

"Okay please don't make me throw up before I get my food." Jon said

Clary and I both laughed and made kissy noises to annoy him.

"Oh god please! Make them sttooppp" Jon said putting his head in his hands.

"Oh you know you love us!" Clary said laughing so hard that she started coughing.

"You doing okay there Clare-bear?" Jon said joking

Clary sat up and looked Jon dead in the eye and told him to stop or she would kick his smug smile right off of his face.

When we got our food Clary insisted that we have to wait till we get to the apartment to eat it. Jon and I both groaned at this.

Once we got to the apartment we saw that Alec, Magnus, Izzy, and Simon with a big welcome home banner for Jon.

"Wha..what are you guys doing here?" Jon asked surprised.

"We thought that you could use some company after what happened last night" Izzy said hugging Jon and Clary.

"Wow! Thanks guys!" Jon said sitting on the couch.

We all stayed up really late to watch Harry Potter movies. By the time we finished the 4th movie everyone was passed out on the couch but Clary and me.

"You tired yet babe?" I asked her as her eyes were halfway closed.

"Mayybe.." she said putting her head on my shoulder.

"Common sunshine let's get you to bed" I said picking her up.

I carried her to my bed and laid her down gently.

"What PJ's do you wanna wear?" I asked opening her draw that she keeps here.

"None." she said taking off her jeans and shirt to where she was just in her underwear.

"What are you doing to me woman?" I said pulling her into a hug.

Today was a really good day, and it was just about to get better.

 **Clary's POV**

Yesterday was such a great day. I didn't have to see my mother or Sebastian all day. Also we all got to watch Harry Potter and then Jace and I had some alone time together.

I knew that tomorrow that I would have to face Seb, but today was all about my family.

By family I mean Jon. Jace, Alec, Magnus, Izzy, and Simon.

They were my family and nothing was going to change that.

 **Let me know what you think! Much love~~AS**


	27. Chapter 27

**I hope everyone is having a great day! I made apple crisp so I'm having a wonderful day!**

 **Jace's POV**

Another day another fight with Sebastian. By the time we had gotten to school on Monday everyone had already heard that Jon was in the hospital this past weekend.

This was the last week before Christmas break, and it was supposed to be all about finals. But of course with our crazy year that was not the case.

Band was just the beginning. Garroway made sure we were all playing at all times so there would be no fighting. He must have heard that Sebastian was the one who put Jon in the hospital.

We could still feel Seb's eyes on all of us even without talking. I was worried for Jon though. He had 3 more classes with the maniac.

He assured us at lunch that the haven't talked since the party. But at lunch Sebastian came to "talk" to all of us.

"YOU BITCH" Seb yelled at Clary while walking up to our usual table.

The whole lunchroom went silent. I tried to get up and punch him, but Clary held me back. Her and her no violence rule.

"Excuse me!" Clary snapped back

"You told everyone that I... that I tried to rape you!" he whispered yelled

"I didn't tell anyone ANYTHING Sebastian! I obviously didn't have to!" Clary yelled back

"You little bitch!" he tried to continue his rant but I decided this was the perfect time to intervene.

"Talk to he like that again Velac, and I will have your head!" I said getting in his face.

"Jace!" Clary warned me

"Awe! That's cute. You have your girlfriend fight your fights for you. How nice." Sebastian scoffed

I know she didn't want me to "fight" him, but how could I not. Especially now.

"No Clary, this asshole needs to learn that he can't yell at you, he can't talk to you, hell he shouldn't even be able to look at you" I said to her. I then turned to Sebastian.

"So you come near her again. You will be sorry" I said sternly holding back from punching him in his face.

"You think that you can scare me. Well you don't. I'll be seeing you Herondale" he said walking off.

"You can count on that Velac" I yelled after him.

When I sat back down it felt like all the adrenaline that was coursing through my veins vanished. Jon even asked me if I was feeling okay. The truth was that I wasn't. I was worried that if he didn't come after me he would go after Clary.

I can handle myself, and I know Clary can too. It was just that this guy is huge. And the thought of him touching her made my skin crawl.

I would protect her with my life if I needed to.

 **Jon's POV**

I had been avoiding eye contact with Sebastian all day. It seemed to be working right up until lunch. When Sebastian stood there yelling at my sister after what he did to her. She still had bruises on her arms.

It felt like a blank rage was going through my body. How dare he even talk to her. To any of us.

How dare he stand there like we were in the wrong. He put me in the damn hospital for god's sake.

I even had to talk to my mother because of him. Now that was tourcher.

I looked over to Jace and he looked like he life had just been drained out of him.

"Jace, man. Are you okay?" I asked

"Yeah. I just... adrenaline rush is gone" Jace joked dryly.

The rest of the day was filled with people asking me if I was okay, and saying that the wish they could have been at the party to see the fight. Trust me. They didn't want to be.

When I met up with Clary and Jace at the end of the day they looked like that been hearing the same comments as well.

Alec joined us in the car back to the apartment and we all decided that we needed to focus on finals.

I hated that word. It meant 5 tests in a 3 day period and I was not prepared for that crap.

We were all studying and eating pizza in the living room when we heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it!" Clary yelled thinking it was Simon and or Izzy.

"It's… It's… Sebastian." we heard on the other side of the door.

We all looked around at each other. We did not need this crap now.

"Go AWAY" I yelled.

"Jon. Please. We need to talk" we all heard.

"I don't want to talk to you" I yelled back.

We heard Sebastian pounding on the door.

"Clary! Someone open the damn DOOR!" Sebastian roared.

We could all tell that Sebastian had been drinking. Even for Sebastian drinking on a school night was unusual.

"Don't you even speak to her!" Jace yelled getting up to kick his face in.

Clary however pushed Jace back down. She was deadly serious about this whole no revenge thing.

"I will do as I damn well please golden boy!" Sebastian yelled.

I was tired of all this. So I got up and opened the door to tell Sebastian to get lost.

When I opened the door Seb was sitting on the ground with a bottle of rum in his hand.

"Get out of here Seb." I said calmly.

I didn't want this to get out of hand like the last 100 times or so.

"You know. I used to be your best friend. I used to be the person that you would go to for everything" he slurred.

"Yeah. you were" I said bitterly.

"Then that little golden bitch came along" he mumbled

It hit me in that moment. Sebastian was jealous of Jace. Jace had come into our lives and became my best friend and Clary's boyfriend in little under a month.

I felt sorry for him, but not enough to forget what he has done. I was done with Sebastian, and he needed to leave us all alone.

"Seb. It isn't Jace's fault we drifted apart. It's what you did to Clary.. You broke your promise to me you son of a bitch. Now get the HELL OUT!" I screamed right before slamming the door on him.

That was it. That was the end of a lifetime friendship.

I turned to my friends. My family. And smiled before returning to eating and studying.

Life was good.

 **Jace's POV**

It was Friday. Finally. The last day before winter break.

I still had to get Clary a present, but there was still a week and a half until Christmas. I even knew what I was getting her. It was perfect just like her.

An emerald necklace to match her eyes. It was almost a beautiful as her. I just had to pick it up from the store. I was so excited to give it to her.

We weren't actually going to be spending Christmas together though. I had to go visit my parents. It wasn't ideal, but it was better than having to live with them.

Besides I would only be there for Christmas itself, and then I would be heading back home.

We had all decided to celebrate Christmas together on the day after Christmas. It would be what we called it an Orphan Christmas.

None of us were orphans, except maybe Alec, but we all had a good laugh about it.

It was going to be the best day after Christmas EVER!

Today on the other hand was filled with 2 huge finals. One in math and the other in English. I had both of those classes with Clary though.

We had all been studying super hard for this stuff, and I am just excited to get it out of the way.

"Hey babe. You ready for this" I said to Clary while walking to math.

"No" she said with a sigh.

"You will do great!" I said squeezing her hand in mine.

"Why can't I be good at math like you"

"Because, your mind thinks in an artistic way. Not in a strategic way, but that doesn't make you any less smart" I said kissing her hand

"You are truly a blessing. You know that right" she said letting go of my hand and putting her hands through my hair and kissing me softly.

I wanted nothing more than to continue kissing her, but we had a test to take.

"Come on. You aren't getting out of this that easy." I said pulling her into the classroom.

The test was hard, but we both got through it without any major problems. We finished the day at the apartment with the rest of our little family.

It ended up being a pretty damn good day.

 **I know it is not anywhere near Christmas time, but it is an important holiday to be with family so I knew I would have to write about it. Even though it is hard to write about Christmas when it isn't Christmas time. Thank you everyone that reviews or follows or all of the above. It makes my day to get the notification saying somone has reviewed my story! Anyway until next time!~~AS**


	28. Chapter 28

**I hope everyone is having a fabulous day!**

 **Clary's POV**

"Izzy! I'm serious I need a good Christmas gift idea for Jace. I don't know what to get him" I said flopping down on her bed as we discussed gift ideas for the holidays.

"I was serious to. Get him some sexy lingerie for you to wear for him" she said looking at a magazine for a gift for Alec.

"I will NOT!" I laughed.

"Well if you won't take my suggestions will you at least help me find a gift for Alec. He is extremely hard to shop for" she said sighing

"Well if you have trouble shopping for anyone then how am I going to help" I said picking up a magazine.

It was true she had always been the best gift giver. Probably because she shopped nonstop.

"Cllarryyy! I literally have no idea what to get him. He never likes what I get him. Simon is easy, but Alec. What am I supposed to do!" she continued like this for a good 30 minutes.

"Why are these two so hard to shop for" I said dragging out another stack of magazines to browse through.

"I'd don't know. But Clary. Are you getting anything for your mom?" Izzy asked with a very serious look.

the truth was that I didn't know. I used to have the best time getting a gift for my mother, but now. Should I even bother. I haven't seen my mother since the hospital, and that was not a pleasant chat.

"Well I guess not." I said frankly.

"I'm not giving my parents anything either. They don't deserve anything" she said angrily.

Izzy was not happy with her parents kicking her brother out, and she hasn't even looked them in the eyes since.

"So all we have to do is find presents for the most difficult people alive." I said

"I guess so" Izzy said pulling up internet ideas.

 **Jace's POV**

Christmas. It is my favorite time of year, and I couldn't wait to give Clary her present.

I got her a emerald necklace that matches her eyes so perfectly that it looked like it was made just for her.

Clary was going to love it, and I couldn't wait to see her eyes glow with surprise.

Jon and I were currently putting up a small and pathetic tree in the living room. It was small and crappy, but Clary said we needed a real tree and this was all I could find in our price range.

We didn't have any ornaments to put on it, but Clary said she would buy lights. So it would be perfect...eventually.

"So what are you getting Clary?" Jon asked intrigued

"No way. I'm not telling you. You can't keep a secret to save your life." I said laughing.

"I have kept many secrets thank you very much!" he said offended

"You have kept a total of 2 secrets in your entire life!" I said laughing even harder

"No come on man! Just tell me!" Jon protested.

"Not gonna happen "man"!" I said mockingly handing him the lights Clary had bought for the tree.

"Fine! Then I won't tell you what she got you!" Jon huffed.

"Good I don't want to know! I like surprises" I said getting the light on this damn tree.

"Fine" Jon said getting the tree plugged in.

It wasn't the best tree, but it was perfect for us. We all had our own things going on in our life, but together we were a family.

And this was our family tree. Crappy, but still good.

After we got the tree set up Jon and I went outside to practice basketball for this coming season. When it got too cold we decided that making it on the team wasn't worth losing a finger over. So we went inside.

Clary was still at Izzy's house and Alec was spending the day shopping with Magnus. Which he begged both Jon and I to get him out of, but you couldn't fight Magnus on this one.

So Jon and I had the place to ourselves. We goofed around a lot and watched some random TV show about drug addiction. The day was really awesome.

Then out of the blue Jon asked me a random question.

"Are you planning on marrying my sister?"

Where the hell did this come from. He looked however like he had been wondering the answer to this question for a very long time.

"What kind of question is that. Of course I do. I mean not now.. but one day.. yeah." I said

"Good, because Clary needs a guy like you… Hell not just a guy like you. Man she needs YOU." he said very seriously

"And trust me. I need her too" I said patting him on the back.

"Well good… good.. and hey this means that we will be brothers one day" he said cheerfully.

"We already are man." I said smiling.

It felt great to say that. I have felt like he has been my brother for awhile now, and I was glad to say it out loud now.

Jon got the biggest grin on his face after that. We were brothers. As simple as that.

Around 11pm Clary came home (did I just say home?!) with a angry look on her face.

"What's wrong babe?" I asked getting up off the couch that I had been occupying for the last 3 hours.

"Nothing… it's just.. ughhhh" she said throwing herself into my spot.

"What's wrong sister of mine?" Jon asked

"What's wrong is that golden boy over here is super hard to shop for!" she said pointing over to me.

"Who me" I said fake offended

"Yes you!" she said making a face at me.

"Clary if it is that hard don't get me anything" I said sitting down beside her while wrapping my arms around her.

"Very funny!" she said laying her head on my shoulder.

God she was always so cold.

"Do you want ideas or what.." I said trying to be helpful

"No! I can do it. I just need more time" she said nuzzling into me.

"Well you have about a week missy!" I said teasing. Clary just groaned into my chest.

"Anyway you two I'm gonna go to bed. Night" Jon said heading off to bed.

Clary and I both yell goodnight back to him.

"So what on earth could we do with the rest of our time together?" I whispered in her ear.

"Oh I don't know. I'm sure we can figure something out." she whispered back.

She lifted her head to where her mouth was inches from mine. Damn was she beautiful. I was so lucky to be with her.

I entwined my fingers in her hair and gently pulled her face to mine.

She kissed like an angel.

My angel.

 **Clary's POV**

I still couldn't think of a good enough gift to get Jace so I decided to ask a guys opinion.

 **Me-** Si.. your a guy right?

 **Si-** Last I checked.. Why?

 **Me-** Because I need you to tell me what to get Jace for Christmas

 **Si-** Clary in case you haven't noticed I don't exactly know Jace that well.. why don't you ask your brother.

 **Me-** Ugh! Because if he knew he would tell Jace!

 **Si-** Well I don't know what to tell you… sorry

 **Me-** You're fine. I guess I could ask Alec… anyway I'll see you later! Bye!

 **Si-** See ya!

Well that didn't pan out like I wanted. At least Alec was home so I could ask him what he thought I should get him. And thank god Jace and Jon were out getting food.

"Hey Alec!" I yelled out

"Yes?" he yelled back.

I joined him in the living room or otherwise known as his bedroom.

"I need your help." I said sitting on one of our chairs.

"With what?" Alec asked intrigued.

"I have absolutely no idea what to get Jace for Christmas.. please. You have to have some idea of what he would want" I said desperately.

"Clary I'm sure he would like anything thing you get him." he said less enthused

"No Alec! Please I'm stuck! I need your help!" I said using my pouty face.

"Don't. That's not fair… Fine!" he said throwing up his arms in the air giving up on trying to resist my puppy dog face.

We worked on the PERFECT gift for Jace, and it was perfect.

After we had the gift planned out Jace and Jon came home with the food.

"Hey guys!" I said getting up and taking the food right out of their hands.

"Hungry much Clare" Jon asked joking.

"Always Jonny boy" I joked back.

"Yum! pizza from Taiki's!" Alec said getting up to get food.

"Yeah, the line there was crazy tonight" Jace said sitting down by me.

"Well I'm going to eat in my room. I have to catch up on Doctor Who before Christmas next week" Jon said grabbing a handful of pizza with him.

"Is it really only a week before Christmas" Alec said flopping down on the couch.

"Why, is life just going to fast for you?" I joked.

"No, but this is my last year in high school. And it's like it's already halfway over." Alec huffed.

"Well if it makes you feel better you haven't squandered it. I mean you aren't living with your parents, and you came fully out of the closet" Jace said.

"Well the whole living without money from my parents isn't exactly ideal yet, but yeah it does help" Alec said stuffing his face with more pizza.

We all stayed up talking till about 2 in the morning. It felt really great to just hang out without constantly worrying about what I was going to get Jace for Christmas.

It might not seem like a huge problem, but this is the first year that I had a boyfriend for the holiday. It had to be perfect!

"Are you tired babe?" Jace asked me.

"No I'm fine" I tried to say, but I have a feeling all it sounded like was a bunch of mumbling groans.

"Come on Red let's get you to bed." Jace said helping me up and into his room.

Jace's room was still "Jace's room" but it was just known that it was my room too. I had my artwork strung out all over the place, but most of all in his room. My clothes were everywhere, and I even share half of his closet and dresser space.

We have never said it out loud, but Jace and I lived together. We lived together being 17. It was unusual, but it felt right.

So I didn't give a fuck about what other people thought about us.

We are in love, and that was that.

 **All of that was cheesy.. so I apolagize, but the next chapter is a really big one. So it might be a few days on the next update. XOXO~~AS**


	29. Chapter 29

**Well here it is. A WHOPPING 3,100 words. I hope you enjoy! Merry early Christmas. Or late. Whichever.**

 **Jace's POV**

It was Christmas eve. Everyone was at the apartment watching Christmas movies. We had made cookies and watched movies all day. Magnus had also broke our his famous eggnog. It was most famous for it's alcohol content level.

Right now I had to pack to leave. My mom wants me on the road as soon as the sun comes up to spend Christmas together. I was excited to see my parents, but less excited to be away from everyone for Christmas.

Izzy, Simon, and Magnus all had to be at their actual house's for Christmas too. We were all going to be together for the following day though.

"Clary! Have you seen my Christmas shirt!" I yelled out.

"I have it right here. It isn't ironed but at least it is clean." she said throwing my shirt to me.

"Thank you!" I said grabbing her pulling her close to me.

"I'm going to miss you!" she said burying her head in my shirt.

"I'm only going to be gone for a day" I said kissing her forehead.

All I heard from her was some mumbling.

"Clary" I said lifting her head up to look her in her beautiful eyes.

"Yeah" she said softly.

"I am going to miss you like crazy you know that" I said pulling her face closer to mine.

"Oh but you're only going to be gone for one day" she said mocking my previous comment.

"Yes, but I'm going to miss you"

"I'm gonna miss you you too" she said pulling my lips onto hers

I loved kissing Clary. It was like being in a different world. Our own world.

"Alright. I have to get packed" I said reluctantly pulling out of the kiss.

"Fine. Leave me." she joked as she threw her arms up in the air.

I just kissed her cheek and continued packing

After 10 minutes I was already packed and ready to go. After watching a bunch of Christmas movies we all decided it was time to break open the eggnog.

Everyone was in the living room getting buzzed on Magnus's famous eggnog. It tasted like it had more nog than egg, but it was still good. Clary didn't have a lot, but you could still tell that she was feeling it.

Magnus was about to fall down he was so trashed. I think he had decided to start drinking before everyone else. I wasn't worried about him though. He knew how to handle his alcohol. Unlike pretty much everyone else in this place.

Izzy was giggling uncontrollably on the couch and Simon looked like he could upchuck at any moment. I handed him a trash can so he wouldn't ruin the carpet. Jon was drinking some but not much. I wasn't drinking but one very small cup. I had a feeling that if people needed a ride home that I would be driving.

"Magnus. You are such a..a…" Alec said just as drunk as Magnus was if not more.

"He's a what" Izzy asked laughing

"Who's a who" Alec slurred.

"Okay drunkie. You need to get to bed" Jon said helping Alec off the floor.

"I can't" Alec complained.

"Why not Alexander" Magnus asked tripping on air.

"Izzy and Simon are on my bed." Alec groaned. He almost looked like he was going to cry. That was definitely the alcohol.

"Oh yeah. We will get up" Simon said helping his girlfriend off the couch.

"Alec, are you tired of sleeping on this crappy couch?" Jon asked

"Nah man.. It's cool. Magnus and I just do it on your bed" Alec slurred.

"Oh good lord." Jon said running into his room to rip the sheets off his bed and burn them.

Clary had decided to return to my room. She didn't want to stick around to find out what Alec and Magnus do in our room. I was afraid to ask, but Magnus assured me that it is only in Jon's room. Thank the angel!

"Okay, first thing to happen after Christmas break is to get a 3 bedroom apartment" I said helping Jon flip his bed.

"You guys would do that.. For me!" Alec asked

"Yeah man. Anything for family" Jon said without hesitation.

I knew Jon and Alec had become pretty great friends. I was glad that he considered Alec his family as well.

"I love you guyzzz!" Alec said with tears in his eyes. No doubt because of the egg nog.

"Alright everyone Alec obviously needs to sleep. So who needs a ride home?" I asked grabbing my keys.

No one raised their hands. No one wanted to go home, because of the fact that everyone was buzzed or more.

This was all fine with me. I could spend more time with Clary now.

As I walked into my room I saw my angel passed out on my bed. I wasn't surprised she would get drowsy off of one fruity beer.

I laid down beside her and tucked her in. She was beautiful even when she was asleep.

It was just me and my angel. The night was perfect.

 **Clary's POV**

Saying goodbye to Jace even for a day is hard. We have been practically inseparable. I mean we have spent days apart before, but this was Christmas. I was going to miss him.

I am also not going to be spending Christmas with my mother for the first time ever. She had texted me that she wanted Jon and I both at the house this morning, but if she thought we would spend the holiday with her and our "father" she was dead wrong.

We haven't told her we won't be there yet, but she will get the message when we don't show up this morning.

I was sad not to have the same relationship with my mother as I used to. We all used to be so close, but now. I can see it in Jon's face that he misses her too. The real her.

This lady was not our mother. Our mother wouldn't choose a guy over her own kids.

Today wasn't going to be about all of this crap though. Alec, Jon, and I were going to have a great Christmas without our rotten parents.

Izzy wanted to be here today, but her parents threatened to drag her by her hair if she wasn't there for Christmas.

Simon on the other hand had a wonderful family to go back to. His family maybe Jewish, but they still celebrated Christmas together. It was nice to see at least one of us didn't have major family drama.

Magnus's parents were some of the nicest people on this earth, so he was definitely going to spend the holiday with them. He had invited all of us to join him, but we didn't want to intrude so we all declined.

I heard a groan coming from the other room. Alec must have just woken up. He got extremely pastured last night.

"Alec, buddy. You okay?" I yelled out while walking into the living room.

"Damn Clary. You don't have to scream" Alec said rubbing his head.

"Too much eggnog there sunshine?" I joked

"Just a pinch" Alec said looking sick.

"Alec. You look like you are going to throw up" Jon said walking out of his room in his candy cane boxers.

"Jon. You mind putting on some damn pants!" I said

" No don't. I'm digging the candy canes" Alec joked

"Oh. Yeah sorry." Jon said almost running back into his room.

"Alec. Really. You look sick… do you need anything" I asked softly.

"Nah. I just need the bathroom." Alec said struggling to get up and to the bathroom.

"Are you hungover or still drunk" I joked to him.

"Ha ha ha" Alec said as sarcastically as humanly possible.

Jon came out of his room again with Christmas fuzzy pants on.

"Oooo. Nice pants Santa" I joked.

"Oh please you know I look hot" Jon said in return.

"Yeah. sure.." I said rolling my eyes.

"Okay so who is making the Christmas breakfast?" Alec said coming out of the bathroom looking a lot better.

"I'll make you pancakes Alec" I said handing Alec some much needed coffee

"Oh god you made coffee. Bless you!" Alec said chugging his coffee.

"Alright. Pancakes. Get going there chef" Jon said trying to shoo me into the kitchen.

"I didn't say I would make you pancakes!" I said sternly

"Oh, come on Clary! I'm your big brother. Your partner in crime, and I NEED pancakes!" Jon whined.

"Say the magic words" I said getting all the ingredients together.

"Pretty please with a fez on top." Jon begged.

"Fine! But you get to clean up"

"Why can't Alec?" Jon said complaining.

"Because he isn't feeling well"

"Yeah I'm not feeling well" Alec pouted getting his third cup of coffee

"Yeah, and whose fault is that" Jon said sitting down at the table.

"Magnus's" Alec said

"So he made you drink almost five whole glasses of eggnog with so much rum in it that it could kill a small child." Jon joked

"Yeah. Sure. Really it's whatever that gets me out of cleaning up after breakfast." Alec said sitting down next to Jon.

"Either way. I'm not cleaning up" I joked.

Breakfast was full of joking around and food. My favorite kind of day. I was still however missing Jace. So I decided to text him.

 **Me-** Merry Christmas babe!

 **Jace-** Merry Christmas hun

 **Me-** How is your parents new house

 **Jace-** It is good. Nothing compared to mine!

 **Me-** This crappy apartment! How is this any better!

 **Jace-** Because you are there

 **Me-** You are so damn cheeky

 **Jace-** Always babe! Anyway my mom wants me to put my phone away for family time… I have to go, but I love you!

 **Me** \- I love you too!

Just seeing his last text made me miss him. A lot

 **Jon's POV**

Today had been pretty damn good. Well right up until I got a text from my mother.

 **Mother-** Are you two on your way yet?

I mean are you kidding me. It was already noon. She really thought we would still come.

 **Me-** Yeah.. No

 **Mother-** Why not?

 **Me-** Oh, just not coming.. so much shit to do... or really nothing. We just don't want to go.

 **Mother-** Johnathan Christopher Fairchild get your sister and get your butts over her. It is Christmas for god's sake!

 **Me-** You can't do that. Not after what you have done. Clary may not know how bad it was, but I do. He may have controlled himself around Clary, but I know who he is. And for you to take him back is unforgivable. I'm done talking to you. Hell I am DONE WITH YOU!

Once I sent that text I felt like a weight had just been lifted off of me. It took my mother a whole 20 minutes to reply to me. When I got the notification that she had texted me back I didn't look at my phone for another 10.

 **Mother-** Fine.

THAT'S IT. Really! After pouring my heart out to her all she says is "Fine."

I guess I was really done with her, and for some reason I felt like I was going to be sick.

 **Jace's POV**

Christmas with my parents was not too bad actually. My parents were getting along pretty well, and they were cooking dinner together in the next room. It was strange seeing them act this way towards each other.

The truth was that they had been acting really weird all day. They didn't even argue which Christmas movie to watch. They ALWAYS fight about that.

When we sat down for dinner and they both were acting extremely weird.

"Okay. both of you. What is going on?" I asked knowing that something weird was going on.

"Son. I know it is Christmas, but your mother and I need to tell you that is very important" my dad said looking very uncomfortable.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

The truth was is that knew what they were going to say. This had been coming for quite some time. It was something that was bound to happen, and something I had been prepared for. In fact I had been ready to hear this news for years now.

"Jace, honey. Your father and I are getting a divorce" she said with a sad face.

There it was. All I could think was "About damn time" of course I didn't say that, but I damn sure thought it.

 **Clary's POV**

Our Christmas dinner was not like it would have been at my mother's house. She would have prepared a huge turkey, sweet potatoes, and pumpkin pie. Lots of pumpkin pie.

This year it was a small pathetic turkey, baked potatoes, and store bought pumpkin pie. It isn't horrible, but it was nothing like my mother's cooking.

Once Jon and Alec had fought over who would be cleaning up after dinner, they both ended up cleaning, I decided that I would turn on the TV to watch some kind of Christmas movie. Oh good The Grinch was on!

When the guys finished cleaning they joined me.

"So Alec, that green guy. He kind of looks like you" Jon joked.

"Yeah, and that dog looks like you" Alec joked back.

"Guy, guys, please. I trying to watch this" I complained.

"Yeah Alec! Shut up" Jon said

"You shut up" Alec pouted

"Okay both of you shut up! Please!" I said trying to watch the damn TV

People talking during a show is my biggest pet peeve. At least when it was anything with Jim Carrey in it.

"Alright. Damn" Jon said

Alec just snickered.

God these guys can get annoying, but I loved them anyway.

After the movie we all stayed up talking, and talking. I even decided to post a picture of us on my Facebook page.

It was a really cute picture of the three of us. Jon made Alec wear some reindeer antlers, and he looked super cute.

The captain said: Spending this holiday with 2 of my favorite people. Merry Christmas everyone.

That picture got almost a record number of likes and comments.

It was a great Christmas.

 **Jon's POV**

Christmas this year was unexpectedly good. Even after I got the urge to throw up after realizing that my mother and I would never get over this fight.

I knew I would have fun with Alec and Clary, but it even topped some of the Christmases that I had with my mother.

My mother and I didn't always get along, but we always had a good Christmas. Although the last three years or so we had become so close.

It was weird to think that even her presence would make me nauseous. We were close, and I could talk to her about anything and everything.

Sometimes we would even talk about how much I hate my "father". That is one of the things that makes me feel the way I do about her now. She knows how much that man screwed me up. Made me feel worthless, and made my condition even worse by hearing his hateful words in my mind.

How could she throw our relationship away for him. We were so close, and now. Nothing.

Now even she knew that Clary and I won't be returning to that house. EVER.

It was sad to think about, but at least I had Clary. I even had Alec and Jace. Of course everyone else but those three were the people closest to me.

Alec and I had become so close that I even told him about my Borderline Personality Disorder. He was completely chill with it.

I know that it is something that I can't change, and something I didn't have to be ashamed of. But I still didn't want the world to know my personal business.

It was now almost midnight, and with a big day ahead of us we all decided it was best to get some sleep.

Jace was going to be here around 9 am and by then everyone would be here.

Then we could open presents and spend the day with our true family.

 **Jace's POV**

"I… I'm not really sure how to respond" I said struggling for words.

I was actually really happy about this, but I wasn't sure what to say out loud. Should I tell them that I have seen this coming. Or should I act surprised. I wasn't sure what to do. So I played the shock card.

"Son I know this might be a surprise, but it is what's best. For everyone." my dad said

"Jace, honey it's. Just we… Honey we still love each other, but sometimes.."my mom tried to say, but I decided it was a good time to speak up before my mom cried.

"Mom.. it's fine.. Really." I said getting up and comforting her.

"No… Jace.. I am so sorry" she sobbed

"Mom. Really. I understand… please mom. Don't cry" I said hugging her tightly

"Oh, Jace. Honey I love you" she sobbed even more.

"Jace. Son you know that we both… that we both still love you." my dad said sternly

"Yes dad. I know… It's really… guys it is really fine. I understand and support this decision you guys are making." I said letting go of my sobbing mother to hug my dad.

It was a nice family moment, and this is probably the last time I would see my parents in the same room together and not fighting. So I decided to make it last.

We stayed up pretty late talking about a lot of things. When it came to midnight I decided it was time for bed.

Tonight I would sleep here, but tomorrow I would get to drive home to my Clary.

 **Holy crap this thing is long. The next chapter is short, but this... this is huge so. Anyway as always ENJOY!~~AS**


	30. Chapter 30

**It maybe small, but I think this chapter is really cute! So enjoy!**

 **Clary's POV**

Waking up yesterday didn't really feel like Christmas, but today did. Jace would be home in about two hours and everyone else should be getting here any minute.

Even though I have only been apart from Jace for a day I was still excited to see him. Like really excited.

When Izzy got here with everyone they all put their gifts under our crappy Christmas tree. Everyone got gifts more like to put in the apartment, because buying each individual something would be expensive. No one around here had that kind of money.

I made breakfast for everyone while we waited for Jace to get home. He had texted me about two hours ago saying he was on his way, and then again 20 minutes ago to say he was about 30 minutes away. Only 10 minutes left!

My gift to everyone was a painted picture of all of us together on move in day. It was such a good day and I wanted to remember it forever so why not a 11x20 picture to hang on the wall.

I got Jon what I always get him, a DVD set of a show that he likes. This year it was all three of the Lord of The Rings the special edition. He was going to love it.

Everyone had had their breakfast and had we set aside a plate for Jace. He would be here any moment now.

I saw his car in the parking lot and I ran outside to greet him.

"Jace!" I yelled running into his strong arms.

"Clary" he said equally enthused to see me.

"How was your parents house?" I asked letting him catch his balance again.

"It was… eventful. And I'm sorry I couldn't text or call. They had that strict "no phones" on Christmas rule since I have had a phone" he joked walking inside with all of his bags.

"It's okay. I'm just glad you're home" I said gleaming up at him

"Me too" he said giving me a light kiss on the lips

My Jace was home!

"So as soon as you eat can we open our gifts" Simon complained.

He had been waiting to open Izzy's gift all day.

"Yes Simon" I mocked at him

Jace ate his breakfast and then we all sat down in the living room to open presents.

Izzy happily gave Simon his gift. He opened it faster than The Flash could. It was a simple gift, but it was perfect for Simon. It was a big stack of Deadpool comics and that movie to go with it. He was absolutely thrilled with it, and I knew what we were going to watch tonight.

When Jon opened my gift he was very happy. He came over to me and gave me a hug. I was glad he liked it.

The rest of the gift giving went great. Magnus gave Alec a bunch of clothes that he will never wear, but was happy just the same. Alec gave Magnus a book of some sort that he seemed to really enjoy. Simon gave Izzy a really pretty pair of earrings, and Izzy squealed when she saw them.

Now it was my turn to open my gift from Jace. While I was opening it Jace's face was as bright as a Christmas tree. It even made me blush.

When I opened the little box that my gift was in I was absolutely speechless.

"Jace… I don't… I don't know what to say!" I eventually got out.

Inside this little box was the most gorgeous piece of jewelry I have ever seen in my life. It was a small but elegant emerald pendant. I was truly and deeply in love with it. The same goes to the person who gave it to me.

"You could say that you like it." Jace said unsure of how I felt about it.

"Like it? Jace… I LOVE IT!" I yelled tackling him in a hug.

"I'm so happy you like it Clary. I love you!" Jace said hugging me tightly.

"I love you too!" I said kissing him.

Everyone in the room was thoroughly grossed out by our public display of affection, but I couldn't care less at this point. I loved him and I didn't care who knew it.

Now it was time to give Jace his gift.

He opened it with enthusiasm, and I was just as excited to see him open it

"Oh. MY. GOD! Clary I love it" he said

"I thought you would!" I said sitting down in his lap and kissing him on the cheek.

I ended up getting Jace a picture frame with a picture of us in it, and concert tickets to the Fall Out Boy concert in 2 weeks! The picture was the first picture we ever took together when Jace had driven me to school on that first week of meeting him. What a magical week that was.

Hell what a magical 4 months it has been. With my Jace.

 **I know it has been a few days, but I have had a lot going on. I'm going on a family vacation to Colorado this next week and I have been busy with that. I wont be able to update on this week, bu hopefully I will be able to write some. I hope I can get another chapter written and posted before I leave, but I'm not sure. See you soon~~AS**


	31. Chapter 31

**I realize that people their age probably wouldn't be able to afford all this stuff without working A LOT. But who wants to read about, let alone write about, work. I know I don't. So I'm going to write it like they have a job which they get paid okay money for, but never go to. This is because I do what I want. I even have a shirt that says that.**

 **Jace's POV**

These tickets to go see my favorite band with my favorite person is by far the best present I have ever received. I was so excited to go see it that I could barely stop myself from camping out at the venue for the next 2 weeks.

Damn did she do good picking out my gift.

Today was the day after our family Christmas, and it couldn't have been a better success. Clary and Jon got out their instruments and played all of us Christmas carols. Alec was enchanted that a trumpet and a saxophone could make such beautiful sounds.

I didn't blame him for being surprised. He had grown up with his sister play the flute. Learning the flute can make your ears bleed.

I had told everyone about my parents getting divorced. They were really supportive, but I assured them that I was actually happy about it.

Today however was going to be a lot of housework. We have decided to try and find a new place to live so Alec can have his own room.

We are going to go see a place tomorrow that has 3 bedrooms and 2 full bathrooms. It was going to be expensive, but with 4 people living there we should be able to swing it.

Clary and I had talked out the whole "living together" thing out. We had decided that we could do it as long as Clary was paying her fair share of rent.

Jon had offered to pay it for her, but she insisted on being somewhat independent.

I was really excited to see this new place. I was less excited to clean up this place for us to move out.

We had to get this place spotless before we could even think about moving out so we could get our much needed safety deposit back.

Clary has already refused to clean the bathroom again. She says that she barely wants to enter that place as is. I couldn't blame her it could get quite disgusting at times.

Since Clary won't clean it and Jon and Alec have already called the kitchen the bathroom was up to me.

Yay for me!

 **Clary's POV**

I was so happy that Jace liked his Christmas present. His face lit up when he opened it. My gift however was the most amazing thing that I have ever seen. It was so gorgeous that all I wanted to do was stare at it.

Instead I had to clean the living room. It wasn't going to be that bad, but there were a lot of Christmas decorations to get put away.

Getting this tree out of here was going to be the hardest. It wasn't big, but it hurt to touch it.

"Joooonnnn! Can you take this tree out by the garbage can." I wined

"Ughhh. I don't want to" Jon said digging out the cleaning supplies for the kitchen.

"If you do this then I will clean off one side of the counter"

"Deal!" Jon said throwing me the bleach

By the time I had the counter wiped off Jon had the tree where it needed to be.

"Thank you brother of mine" I said cheerfully

"You are so welcome sister of mine"

We both busted up laughing.

Cleaning when I had everyone around me with music, well it wasn't that bad. We were all dancing around and having a blast. We could even hear Jace singing along from the bathroom.

"OH MY GOD!" we heard Jace scream

"WHAT!" I said running over to him, but he had already bolted out of there.

"Some...something… something moved in there!" Jace said pointing to the bathroom

"What was it" Jon said laughing

"Don't mock Jonathan!" Jace said angrily

"Don't even Herondale" Jon said

"Then don't mock, and go kill whatever is in there" Jace said

"Fine!" Jon said as he stomped into the bathroom

After about a minute of Jon being in the bathroom we heard a scream and Jon came running out of there.

"HOLLY FUCK! It's a snake! NO WAY! I'm not getting that shit!' Jon said trying to calm down.

There were every few things that Jon was scared of, and snakes just happened to be one of them.

"Fine" I said stomping off into the bathroom

I knew even before he asked me that he would want me to get it. I was afraid of wasps and spiders and Jon was afraid of snakes. We had a whole system going on.

I walked into the bathroom and saw a tiny little garden snake on the ground. It was kinda cute.

"Here he is!" I said holding the snake up in front of the guys

"NOPE!" Jon screamed as he ran to his room to get away from it.

"Okay. Let's make a deal. I will get the bugs if you get the snakes and ducks" Jace said stepping away from the snake.

"The WHAT!?" Alec said laughing

"The ducks okay!" Jace said

"Jace honey, are you afraid of ducks?" I asked trying to contain my laughter

"IT isn't unjustified! DUCKS ARE EVIL!" Jace yelled stomping off into his room.

"Jace!" I yelled out, but he didn't come back.

I put the snake outside and went to Jace's room.

"Jace, sweety." I said poking my head into the room.

"What." Jace pouted

"Jace, I'm sorry. It's just. Well I didn't know." I said walking over to him and wrapping my arms around his waist and buried my head into his chest.

"It's fine. I guess." he said kissing my forehead

"Good. Now we have to get cleaning." I said lightly kissing him.

"Oh you aren't getting away that easy!" Jace joked

"No" I said faking my confusion

"Yeah" Jace said kissing my neck

We did have to get cleaning, but I guess it could wait and hour...or two.

 **I'm thinking about wapping up this story, because there isn't much else to fix. It wouldn't be right away, but I'm running out of things to say. I will however write an epilogue. Let me know what you think about that. Also I have decided to write another story. I don't have a major plot line yet or even a title, but I needed somewhere to vent about something so I decided to write about it.**

 **Anyway till next time~~AS**


	32. Chapter 32

**This is super short, but I'm off to Denver now and then to Colorado Springs, and I wanted to update before I left so here ya go!**

 **Clary's POV**

After our little "cleaning break" Jace and I had to get back to actually cleaning. With everyone helping we go it all cleaned up in like 4 hours.

After getting the whole place clean we watched Harry Potter. Jon complained, but I threatened to bring in another snake so he shut right up.

Today was the day that we are going to check out the hopeful new apartment.

"Jace! Hurry up we are going to be late" I yelled to him

"I'm going. I'm going!" Jace yelled back.

"Well hurry up" I yelled again.

When we got the the apartment we noticed that it looked extremely out of our budget. It was absolutely huge. The living room alone was bigger than our entire place.

"Can we even afford this place." I asked amazed.

"If we all pool our money.. And don't eat a lot of food. YEAH!" Jon said running around the place like a kid in a candy shop.

"Yeah. Come on guys! Let's get it!" Jace said hugging me

"Are you guys wanting to rent this place?" a guy said coming up to the four of us.

"Yes. We are. I'm Clary and this is Jace, Jon, and Alec" I said pointing out each of the guys

"I'm Jem Carstairs" he said shaking my hand

"Carstairs? Are you perhaps related to a nurse at the hospital here in town?" I asked remembering the nice nurse that helped us out when Jon was in the hospital.

"Tessa. Yes she is my wife" he said

"Well tell your wife thank you from Clary Fairchild" I said

"Will do. Anyway here are the forms to fill out so I can determine if I want to rent out this apartment to you" he said handing me a stack of papers

"So you are the land lord" Jon said taking some papers to fill out

"That would be me!" Jem said

"Well it is lovely to meet you Jem" Alec said shaking his hand

"Likewise. By the way how old are you kids" Jem said

"17 and 18" I said smiling

"Why are 17 year olds looking for an apartment?" Jem asked

"It's quite a long story, but to make it short would be to say all of our parents are assholes." I said

"Got it. Well now that I have the papers I will get back to you guys on the apartment" Jem said taking our filled out papers

"It was really nice to meet you." I said

God I hope that we get this apartment.

 **Jace's POV**

When we got back to the apartment Jon had tried to get us all to start packing up our stuff. I wasn't sure we should get our hopes up like that. Jem was nice and all, but he didn't seem so excited to rent out this place to a bunch of teenagers.

I had agreed to start packing just to make him happy though. We already had a shit load of boxes to pack everything up. I was now on the floor packing my clothes away.

"Clary will you hand me another box. All of my clothes won't fit into this one box."

"Here you go" she said wrapping her arms around my back to where she was leaning on me.

"Thank you" I said lifting my head so I could see her emerald eyes

"You are so welcome" she said kissing me.

We stayed like this for 5 minutes, but it felt like longer. Staring into her eyes that are so bright and full of hope is like looking into hope itself.

She was my world.

The girl that opened my eyes. The girl that woke me up from a life that was never mine. She is the ONLY girl as far as I'm concerned.

And I loved her so goddamn much.

 **TA DA!~~AS**


	33. Chapter 33

****I am still on vacation, but I got access to a computer for like 5 minutes so I thought I would update this. On Saturday when I get back home I will probably update a couple of chapters that I have written on the road.****

 ** **To the Guest who got my Panic at the Disco reference, THANK YOU! I'm absolutely obsessed with that song!****

 ** **To everyone who reviewed or read my story, THANK YOU SO MUCH it really means the world to me!****

 **Clary's POV**

It was about 6 am when we got the call from Jem. No one was awake and we almost missed it. Thankfully Alec is a light sleeper.

"GUYS! EVERYONE! WAKE THE HELL UP!" Jace and I both heard from the living room.

"What the…" I said burying my head into my pillow.

"Alec will you shut the fuck up it is 6 o'clock in the fucking morning!" Jace yelled.

He was NOT a morning person. Once I tried to wake him up for some morning fun and he pushed me off the bed. He apologized later, but now I know never to interrupt his "beauty sleep".

After a few minutes we heard Alec yelling at Jon to get up.

I got some pillows and put my head under and muzzled into Jace. He was always warm. I was even almost asleep again when Alec walked in and started talking really loud.

"YES! and our new LANDLORD just called!" Alec said running into the room.

"What!?" I said popping my head up from my pillow cave.

"Are you… are you saying that… that we got it?" Jace asked halfway awake.

"WE GOT IT" Alec yelled jumping on the bed and kneeing me in the stomach.

"Ow! Alec that hurt!" I screamed

"I'm sorry… Clary you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, but damn!" I laughed.

It did hurt, but right now I was too excited to care much about physical pain.

"Good! That way you can get the rest of your shit packed up so we can get the hell out of this hole!" Alec said excited.

"That's freaking AMAZING" Jace yelled.

Jace then proceeded to hop out of the bed and began dragging the rest of our boxes out.

We had a lot of packing left to do.

"So what did he say exactly?" I asked bouncing around in my bed.

"He said that he talked to his wife about us and that she said we seemed like a good group of kids, and we just had a bad home life going on" Alec said

"Well at least Jon getting knocked out had some kind of positive affect!" Jace joked.

We all laughed and I was about to get out of my bed when I remembered. Alec doesn't have a bed.

His parents gave it to the salvation army when they kicked him out.

"Alec. What are you going to sleep on" I asked

"A… umm... Shit." Alec said just realizing this one flaw.

"Yeah man. We need to get you a bed." Jace said

"How much would a bed even cost?" I asked

"Like 500 fucking bucks" Alec said freaking out about how he would pay to get a whole new bed.

"Alec. It's going to be fine" I said calming him down.

"What am I going to do. I can't afford to buy a whole new bed on such short notice!" he said freaking out even more.

"Alec it is going to be fine. We can figure something out" Jace said

"What is all of this commotion in here. We should be celebrating!" Jon said poking his head in the room.

"Alec is freaking out because he might have to sleep on the floor at the new place" I said.

"You could use the couch" Jace suggested

"No way! That thing is giving me neck pains" Alec said.

"Why don't you use Clary's old bed" Jon said.

"JON YOU ARE A GENIUS!" I screamed jumping out of bed.

It was perfect. Why hadn't I thought of that in the first place. I wasn't using it. I was going to be sharing this bed with Jace. I didn't need it, but how were we going to get it out of my old house.

"There is one problem" I said

"I know. Mom" Jon said.

"Yes Jon how do you propose we get that bed out of that house." Jace said crossing his arms to where his muscles really showed.

No Clary this isn't the time for that.

"Well when she is at work of course" Jon said

"But what about Valentine. Does he even have a job?" Alec asked

I thought about it. I didn't even know much about the guy. The most time I have spent with him was at Thanksgiving, and I spent the whole dinner ignoring everything he said, and drinking wine. A lot of wine.

That whole day in fact I spent in my room blaring my music with Jon while texting Jace and Izzy.

"I actually don't even know." I said

"Well then. I don't know when we can. But we will!" Jon said.

We all started naming off ideas for our very own "bed heist"

 **I hope you liked this chapter! XOXO~~AS**


	34. Chapter 34

**GOD it is a long drive from Colorado to Kansas... but I made it! Here is chapter 34. ENJOY!**

 **Jon's POV**

Our plan wasn't the smartest, but it was the only one we could think of.

We would go when our mom was at work of course. She usually went to work at around 7 am. We decided the our best chance of getting the bed would be to go at 8 am. Hopefully Valentine would be out of the house or at least asleep.

Before we got the bed however we had to get everything boxed up. We wanted to be able to take Clary's old bed straight to the new apartment. So we need the old one packed up and in the new place.

"Okay! My room is packed up and ready to go to the car." I said dragging all of my boxes out of my room.

"I have the kitchen" Clary yelled.

"Living room done" Alec said.

"JACE!" I yelled

"What!?" I heard him yell back

"Do you have your room done?"

"Ummm… yeah about that.." Jace said coming out of his room.

"What?" Clary said rolling her eyes

"Hey! You have as much crap as I do in there" Jace said pointing his finger at Clary

"I do NOT" Clary said

"Oh please!" Jace scoffed

"Alright!" I said stepping in between them "it is fine. I still have the bathroom to get packed so you two go get your guys' room done" I said pointing to their bedroom.

"OKAY!" Clary said a bit too excited to be in a room alone with her boyfriend to get packed.

"You will actually have to pack you know that right" Alec said

"You're no fun!" Clary protested and then bouncing off into their room. To go "pack"

I decided that now would be a great time to turn up our stereo system REALLY loud. Thank god it wasn't packed up yet.

I did NOT want to hear that shit.

After I got the bathroom packed up Jace and Clary had their room packed as well. We were done.

"That's it guys. Only one more night here." I said.

"I'm so excited to get to the new place!" Clary said hopping up and down.

We were all excited.

We had Izzy, Simon, and Magnus come over to help us get most of our boxes to the new place. When we had the boxes at the new place we all decided that they should go. We wanted one night left with just the three of us. One last hurah!

The last night here was a loud one. Before we had always kept our voices down so our neighbors wouldn't get mad at us, but in this moment we didn't care.

We stayed up almost all night talking and laughing. We were all so pumped to move that we couldn't go to sleep.

I know Alec passed out somewhere around 3 am, but I wasn't sure when I actually fell asleep. I know Clary and Jace stayed up longer than I did so I wasn't sure if they ever fell asleep.

I woke up to Clary jumping on me as I slept on the living room floor.

"Wake up! It's almost 8. We have to GO!" Clary yelled in my ear.

"Shit!" I yelled getting up quicker than what should be humanly possible.

"Get your ass in the car! Get shoes and run! NOW!" she yelled again.

"I'm going! I'm going!" I yelled as I threw on some shoes.

"HURRY!" she yelled

"Where is Jace and Alec?" I asked

"They are already in Jace's truck" she yelled running out the door.

I ran out the door and hopped into the truck.

"About damn time." Jace said smiling and then racing out of the driveway.

I was thankful that Jace's dad let him keep his truck. We wouldn't be able to move a bed without it.

"So why didn't you guys wake me up earlier?" I asked

"We tried, but you wouldn't budge. Clary had to jump on you just to make you move" Alec said laughing

"Damn" I said

"Yeah and it took a lot of yelling to make you open your eyes!" Clary said.

"Okay I get it. I won't stay up late when we are on a time crunch ever again" I said throwing my hands up in defeat.

"Good" Jace said pulling up to my mother's house.

The house looked different somehow. It had the same red door as always, but it looked dimmer. The lawn had the same perfect grass, but it looked untrimmed. It looked the same, but completely different at the same time.

We all got out of the squashed truck and looked around. I could tell by her facial expression that Clary had the same feeling of unfamiliarity as I did.

"Do we just walk in?" I asked

"I have a key" Clary said walking slowly to the door we once used to call home.

She unlocked the door and we all walked into a place that I used to know and love. I used to feel safe here. Now it is a empty shell of memories that have no meaning because of who "she" choose.

This place used to mean family and love to me. Now all I see is my mother's betrayal. I won't forgive her. I can't.

 **Jace's POV**

When we walked into Jon's and Clary's old house I could see on their faces that just being here made them uncomfortable.

" babe?" I asked Clary.

"I am not sure. Let's just get the bed and leave" she said obviously ready to leave.

"Okay" I said kissing her forehead.

She smiled brightly up at me and ran up to her old room.

Her old room looked like her. Her very soul had been poured into her paint covered walls. She had sketchbooks everywhere and pictures of her friends and family strung out over her little area in the corner where she would play her saxophone.

Everything in here was just as beautiful as she was.

"Okay let's get the frame apart then we can carry the bed down" Clary said running out of the room to get a screwdriver.

After a minute or two Clary came back in the room looking like she had seen a ghost.

"Clary what's wrong?" I asked, but I didn't need an answer because we heard asked a familiar voice yelling for Clary coming from down the hall.

It seemed far away, but the sheer volume of it made it seem the person was standing right next to you. He sounded angry, and drunk. Not a good combination.

"Shit he's home. What do we do?" Alec asked frantically.

"We get the fuck out of here!" Jon said attempting to open Clary's bed room window.

"No use Jon. Mom sealed that door up when she heard that Jace had climbed in here once" Clary said looking around for another option.

"Shit. SHit. SHIt. SHIT!" Jon said pacing around the room.

"It's going to be okay Jon I promise" I said trying to calm him down.

"NO IT ISN'T JACE! HE ISN'T JUST AN ASSHOLE! He is abusive and he is strong. He isn't like Sebastian. None of us stand a chance against him!" Jon said hyperventilating.

"Maybe not alone, but Jace and I have your back. No matter what we are a family, and we will get through this TOGETHER!" Alec said.

I have never heard Alec speak like this before, but he seemed so sure of himself. So sure of us.

"He is right Jon. We got your back!" I said

Jon stood up and we all prepared ourselves for the worst that was sure to come. Even Clary looked determined. Determination looked VERY good on her.

We are ready for what would walk through that door at any moment. At least we hope we are.

 **I will update again in an hour or 2. I have to proof read the next chapter, and work on it. XOXO~~AS**


	35. Chapter 35

**As promised. 2 chapters in one day! I hope you enjoy the last happy chapter! Just kidding. Maybe.**

 **Also I just published the first chapter to my new story. It is called Fire in the Flood. Please check it out and let me know what you think!**

 **Clary's POV**

Just being near Jon at this time I could tell that he was scared. He was tense and almost shaking. I wanted to help, I even started to reach my hand out to him. Before I could touch him my stumbling drunk of a father walked in.

"CLARY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" he yelled

"I came for my bed" I said sternly

"You mean you came to STEAL your mother's extra bed" he slurred

"No! It is MY bed, and I'm taking to my NEW home" I said

"Your home is here Clary.. don't… don't you… understand." he slurred more

"Yeah. NO. I'm taking my bed and you can go fuck yourself!" I said standing up straight

I looked over to my brother and saw his head was down and he was shaking fiercely.

My brother has seen our father since he got back, but him being drunk was different especially to Jon. He looked terrified of him.

Even on the days before he moved out Jon was never afraid. Valentine being drunk must be triggering something in Jon.

"And Jonny boy. I haven't seen you in a while" Valentine said with a smug smile as he walked up to my brother.

Jon just shook his head and continued to shake.

"Not gonna do anything Johnny? Oh that's right! You are a coward" he continued.

"You never were meant to amount to anything anyway. You are as worthless now as you were when I left" he said

"Stop" I said

"You, will be polite and shut your mouth Clarissa " Valentine said.

"You will NOT tell me what to do, and the name is Clary you bastard!" I screamed.

"You little BITCH!" Valentine said taking a step towards me.

Jace wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close and spoke as clearly as he could to this monster standing in front of us.

"Call her that again. I Dare You!"

"I will do as I please!" he slurred back

"You will not. Not if you want to live your life with both of your arms working!" Alec chimed in.

"Don't talk to me you little fa-" but before he could finish that last awful word Jon punched Valentine square in the face.

Valentine was caught off balance, but the hit only made him angrier.

"Oh Johnny you shouldn't have done that!" Valentine said standing up straight getting ready to hit my brother back.

Jon however was more than ready. Hitting him seemed to have awoken something in Jon that should have stayed asleep.

Jon had a look in his eyes that I haven't seen in a very long time. It made me think back to when I was afraid of my brother.

Jon threw himself on Valentine and kept hitting him over and over again. I didn't know what to do. I screamed at Jon to stop, and that he was going to kill him.

Jon didn't seemed fazed by that. The thought of killing our father seemed to make him more determined to hit harder.

It wasn't like I wouldn't love to see Valentine punished, but this isn't the way.

Jace eventually pulled Jon off of Valentine and Jon struggled in his grasp.

"Jon. JON! You have to calm down" I said frantically grabbing his face so he would look at me.

Jon wouldn't hear a word I said he got out of Jace's grip and had a murderous look in his eye.

"Jon don't! It isn't worth it!" I said

"What the fuck do you know! You never had to deal with this bull shit!" he yelled at me.

I took a step closer to him to get him to back off, but the next thing I see is a fist coming straight for my face.

His hand hit me so hard that it felt like a brick. I was so forceful that it knocked me all the way to the floor.

I have always thought that whatever Jon would say to me and whatever he would do, that he would NEVER ever hit me.

I was wrong.

Jace ran over to me. He looked like Jon had just hit him not me.

"Clary, oh my god are you okay?" Jace said as he grabbed me and started to inspect me.

Jace then looked over to Jon with hate in his eyes. It might not be Jon's fault for his anger, but never before has he hit me.

This time it was different.

Jace had once promised to me that if Jon EVER hit me that it would be the last thing he would ever do.

The bigger problem was that seeing me on the floor didn't seem to have any effect on his blood lust. He continued to try to get to Valentine, but Alec got to him first.

"Jon I'm really sorry for this" he said before grabbing Jon and somehow pushed one of his pressure points and Jon was now unconscious.

I looked over to my father and he was covered in his own blood also unconscious.

I then asked the question that no one seemed to know the answer to.

"What the hell do we do now?"

 **OoOoOoO... I hoped you liked this chapter. ~~AS**


	36. Chapter 36

**I have procrastinated on updating this because people are not going to like it. How do I know? Because I don't like it. So enjoy.. I guess...**

 **Jace's POV**

Jon had actually hit Clary. He HIT her, but what was worse was that he didn't seem to care.

Now he was unconscious and we somehow still had to get him to the car to move into our new place.

I wasn't even sure how to react. Should I be angry? Should I forgive him? Should Clary forgive him?

Everything was so unclear now.

We had another problem. Valentine.

"All of you! GET OUT! Or I WILL press charges" he screamed

Alec and I dragged Jon down to the car and practically threw him in the truck.

"Clary, what do we do now?" Alec asked

"I….I.. don't..I don't.." she stuttered.

She looked close to tears

"Clary. It's going to be okay! I promise." I said pulling her into a tight hug.

"Let's just go home." she muttered into my shirt

"Which one babe?" I asked

"I don't care, just take me away from here." she said

"Okay" I said as I started the truck.

I drove us to our new place because all of our stuff was already there. Nothing was out of the boxes, but at least our bed was set up.

The least I could do was to get Clary somewhere she can rest and figure out what she wants to do.

When we pulled up and I shut off the truck Jon woke up.

"What…. What the hell.." he said groggily

"We will see you inside Alec" Clary said as she walked inside without another word.

"Alec you got him?" I asked and Alec nodded a silent "yes"

Before I figure out how I feel about this I need to check on Clary.

When I walked into our room I saw Clary laying on the bed with a blank expression.

"Whatcha thinking?" I asked

"I'm thinking that my brother hit me, but I don't know whether or not to be angry" she said

"I think you should feel however you want to" I said sitting down on the bed beside her

"But I don't know how I want to feel" she huffed

"Well I will be here when you figure it out" I said

She smiled lightly at me and climbed on my lap. I leaned back on the bed and she fell asleep in my arms after a while. Eventually I followed her into a deep sleep.

 **Clary's POV**

I woke up very suddenly and looked around. I was in the new apartment with Jace right beside me sleeping soundly almost like a child. Peaceful. I smiled, but then I remembered what brought us to take a nap in the middle of the day.

I remembered that my brother had hit me. No matter how mad Jon had gotten in the past he NEVER hit me. He had gotten close before, but he had always stopped himself. This time he actually hit me.

I wasn't sure how I felt. Am I supposed to be angry, hurt, or what? I don't know.

I got lose from Jace's grasp without waking him up and walked over to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw a giant handprint on my face that was looking like it was going to bruise soon.

I groaned and decided to wash my face. I looked around and realized we didn't even have soap out of the boxes yet.

I looked around the room around found our bathroom box. I drug out my face soap and washed my face. I was hopping that this would allow me to think clearer. It didn't.

I groaned even louder and Jace stirred in his sleep. I layed back down and cuddled up to Jace.

At least Jace's warm body made it possible to sleep without a blanket, because all of the blankets were in the living room.

I didn't really feel like seeing anyone but Jace right now.

I must have been moving around to much for Jace because he woke up.

"You okay babe?" he asked

"No." I replied

I wasn't okay. I couldn't find a comfortable way to lay down even with Jace right next to me

"Do you know what you want to do yet?" he asked calmly

"No" I said again

"Okay" was all he said as he pulled me close to him and made it to where we were both comfortable.

I smiled as I held onto him tightly. I wasn't sure how I felt about Jon right now, but I know how I feel about Jace, and all I felt was love.

 **~TRIGGER WARNING~**

 **Jon's POV**

After I woke up in the car I remembered what had just happened.

"I.. I hit.. I hit her" I said as I paced around the living room.

I wanted to talk to her, but Alec reminded me that it was not a good idea. She needed time. Well I don't.

What I did was unforgivable.

How could I do that and not think twice. How do I get so blinded with rage that I can't see who I'm hurting.

How could anyone look at me again? How could I look at myself again?

I wanted to blame Valentine, but how could I blame him for what I did to my own sister. How could I blame anyone for who I am. For what I am.

How can I even look at Clary again after what I did. How can Alec stand here and say everything was going to be "okay". How could anything be okay again.

Everything had been like a dream until now. A perfect family. My sister and 2 new brothers. Our own little family. It's now broken.

The truth was that it couldn't be the same, and it was all my fault.

I told Alec that I was going to my room to nap.

The truth was that I was about to do what is right. What I have attempted before, but not succeeded in. I was determined to this time.

I grabbed a notebook and a pen and began writing the last thing I would ever write.

 **I usually like writing on this story, but right now I hate it. I don't like writing like this, but it is important for where I decided this story is going to go. Just know I enjoy this less than you. But if anyone EVER feels like this EVER. I urge you to find help. Talk to someone ANYONE!**


	37. Chapter 37

**I'd say enjoy, but I feel like you won't...**

 **And damn! So many reviews! usually it's like 3 reviews per chapter if that, but the last chapter got 10! 10 freaking reviews! I'm so excited!**

 **Clary's POV**

When Jace woke up just his slight movement woke me up as well.

I felt like a brick. I felt stiff and heavy. That may have just been my heart.

"I didn't mean to wake you up. Sorry" he said

"It's okay. I don't need to sleep all day now do I" I joked lightly

"We could if you wanted" he said

The thought was tempting, but I knew that I would need to talk to Jon. Or at least get food soon.

"No, but I do want to just lay here for a bit longer" I said snuggling into him

"Anything" he said kissing me

Jace held me lightly for a little bit before I decided it was time for us to get up. It was time.

"Come on babe. I think it's time we talk to Jon." I said

"Are you ready for that?" he asked

"I really don't know, but I need to talk to him." I said

"Okay" he said sweetly.

I got up and grabbed his hands and pulled him close to me.

"I love you Jace Herondale" I said.

He looked up at me and showed me his smile that had me head over heals in love with him and said"I love you too Clary Fairchild"

Knowing that he loved me made everything easier.

When we walked out of our room we saw Alec curled up in the living room on a giant pile of blankets

I could tell by just looking at him that he was extremely stressed out.

"Hey guys" he said softly

"Hey Alec" Jace said

"Where's Jon?" I asked

"He went to take a nap in his room." Alec said

As we were about to go into Jon's room Alec jumped up from his blankets

"Clary.." he said facing me

"Yes Alec?" I said

"You know he feels terrible for what he did right?" Alec said worried that I was angry at Jon.

I thought about it. Really thought. Was I mad at my brother? I needed to make up my mind. So I did.

I wasn't going to be mad at him. He was my brother and he didn't really mean what he did. He needs help not another person against him.

I grabbed Jace's hand and squeezed it tight.

"Alec. I'm not mad, I just want to talk to him" I said as I was about to head into my brothers room.

"Are you sure?" Alec asked

"He needs help. Not more people against him" I said as I opened my brother's door

I thought what I would see would be bad. My brother wallowing in self pity.

I didn't expect this.

It's something no one expects. No one wants to see this. EVER.

~ **TRIGGER WARNING~**

My brother was laying on the floor of his room unconscious with a giant slit up his left arm.

Blood was everywhere. I have never seen so much blood.

I didn't even know that there was this much blood in one person.

I heard someone scream, it took me a second to register that I was screaming.

Screaming so loud that I couldn't hear Jace screaming.

Was he screaming? What was Jace doing?

I couldn't see or hear anything, but the image of my dying brother on the floor. Covered in his own blood.

Jace ran over to him and wrapped a towel tight around his arm to stop the bleeding.

There was already so much blood. How could any one person produce so much blood?

I was still screaming when Alec came running in.

"What's going on?" Alec said before he stumbled back at the sight of Jon.

I leaned against the wall of my brothers room and scooted down on the ground still screaming. Or crying. I couldn't tell.

"Alec! I need you to call 911! NOW!" Jace screamed.

Alec ran to get the phone. He looked absolutely terrified.

I saw in Jace's eyes that he had tears streaming down his face.

Jace.

As I sat here crying Jace ran to my brother's rescue. He was just as close to Jon as I am. Jace was strong while I was truly weak.

"Jon. JON! come on. You have to stay with us buddy… you can't… you can't leave us… we… We're a.. a family… you... you CAN'T LEAVE US!" I heard Jace yell as he pressed hard on Jon's arm.

I kept muttering something under my breath that I couldn't make out.

I couldn't stop rocking back and forth. I couldn't stop screaming. I couldn't stop crying.

I couldn't stop.

I heard Alec talking frantically on the phone with 911. Alec was crying as well, but at least he was doing something.

I just sat there. Doing nothing while my brother was dying right in front of me.

The next few minutes were a blur. The ambulance people arrived and hauled the unconscious Jon out of the place.

I just sat there still muttering nonsense to myself.

"Clary." Jace said crawling up to me.

He looked at me with sad eyes. Eyes with numerous tears streaming down. Eyes that I loved.

He wrapped his whole body around me and held me as we both cried.

"Jace….he doesn't… he doesn't… Jace he doesn't.. he doesn't know!" I sobbed

"Know what?" Jace asked

"He doesn't know I'm not angry. This… this is all my fault!" I yelled

"Don't! Don't you dare blame yourself! This is no one's fault! He needs help! Just like you said! And we are going to give him that! I promise!" Jace said as he held my face close to his.

I could feel Jace's tears that had dampened his face.

"What… what if.. what if he doesn't make it?" I asked

"Clary. He will make it. He has to make it… he has to" Jace said putting his head down.

I realize that a Jace needed hope just as much as I did, so I gave it to him

"He will make it. He's too stubborn to die" I tried to joke

Jace smiled lightly and pulled me into an even stronger embrace.

"Clary?" Jace said

"Yes" I said scooting even closer to him.

"Clary, please... please..Don't ever leave me." Jace said sounding broken

We all were.

"Never"

 **As of right now I don't know if Jon is going to live or not. It could go either way, because I have a chapter written with 2 different alternate endings. It all depends on how evil I am feeling tomorrow!**

 **Much Love~~AS**


	38. Chapter 38

**Jace's POV**

Seeing my best friend, my brother on the floor like that was the most horrific thing I have ever seen.

No movie could ever capture what I saw tonight. I tried my best to keep as much blood in his body as possible.

There was just so much blood. So much that I couldn't control anything.

Now all I could think about is if he was going to make it, and if he didn't… If he didn't I wasn't sure any of us could handle it.

We are all so close to one another that losing one of us would be like losing a body part.

As I sat here with Clary in my arms my mind was racing with questions. Questions I would have hoped I would never have to ask.

After a while of being curled up on the floor in shock with Clary we headed down to the hospital with Alec.

I couldn't tell how he was doing. He was in shock just like the rest of us.

We sat in silence on the way to the hospital. The only noise we heard was Alec texting everyone to meet us at the hospital.

Simon, Izzy, and Magnus all met us at the hospital entrance. Izzy looked like she had been crying, Simon looked like he was going to be sick, and Magnus looked in utter shock.

Clary ran into Izzy's arms as soon as she saw her. Clary looked broken. She thought that this was her fault.

I know it isn't, but that wasn't going to change how she felt.

I was trying to be strong for her, but underneath I was falling apart thread by thread.

My best friend had tried to commit suicide. Just thinking of that word made me almost vomit.

He was got to need serious help when he got out of this hospital, because he was getting out.

He was going to make it, if not for me but for Clary. She needed him. I needed him.

"Should.. should we just go in?" Alec asked as he held onto Magnus tightly

"Yeah" Clary said as she walked in the hospital's emergency room without looking back.

We all followed her and saw that she was talking with the receptionist.

"I told you lady. I NEED to know if my brother is okay!" she screamed

The receptionist looked a bit scared of Clary so she quickly obliged.

"What was his name again miss?" she asked

"Johnathan fucking Fairchild!" she yelled

I wanted to go to her, but I could barely hear what the lady was saying, and for some reason that was making me feel a better.

If I wasn't able to hear her then I wouldn't hear her say that he had died.

I heard her say something softly to Clary, but it was too quiet for me to hear what she was saying.

Clary's reaction however was enough. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

Jon was alive. He was going to live.

I still had my best friend and brother.

My family is still whole.

Clary looked over at me and ran into my arms.

"He.. he is going to be okay!" she mumbled into my shirt.

I lifted her head so she was looking at me. I pressed my forehead to hers and breathed.

I could breath. I feel like I haven't been able to breath in a very long time.

Now I could and the best part was that Jon was going to be okay, and I have my Clary.

I could hear everyone in the background practically everyone cheering. I would have joined, but Clary still needed me.

Hell I still needed her. We were hold each other up by sheer will.

"I love you!" I sobbed to her

It was then that I realized that I was crying. We both were

"Love you too." she said as she pressed her lips to mine.

This was unlike any kiss that I have ever experienced. Not only with Clary, but with anyone.

It was filled with desperation and sadness. Joy and heartache. Above all, it was filled with pure love.

 **Clary's POV**

Jon was alive

Jon was going to be okay.

I still had my brother.

Words that made feel happier than I have ever felt before. Nothing has EVER made me feel so happy before.

Not even when Jace told me he loved me for the first time, and that was a HUGE moment for me.

Jon was going to be okay! I feel like saying that over and over. Hell I might even sing it. I am THAT happy!

When everyone got done hugging we went back to the lady to ask if we could see him.

"I'm afraid that only one person is allowed in the ICU at a time" she said politely

"Why the hell is he in the ICU?" I asked

"It says here that he is under suicide watch, which is only available in the ICU due to budget cuts" she said.

"Well it's obvious that Clary should go in first" Alec said

"What. Me. What… what would I say to him?" I asked

"Just tell him what you were going to tell him. That you forgive him" Jace said

"I...I don't know. Maybe Jace should go first. I mean you are the one who saved his life" I said

"Me. Clary, he is your brother. You have to go first" Jace said

"You are his brother too. You and Alec. I...he.. He probably doesn't want to see me." I said putting my head down

"Clary, listen to me. This is NOT your fault. Now you are going to walk through those doors and see your brother." Jace said sternly

"But Jace"

"No buts. You are going." he said kissing me on the cheek before pushing me through the ICU doors

I walked down the hallway to find my brother, and thought about what I could say to him.

Hi Jon, I'm sorry about not telling you that I forgive you soon enough- No

Hey Jon, how was almost dying?- Still No

What could I say? What would be the right thing to say?

Would he even be awake?

All of these questions and no answers.

When I walked up to the door that said Jonathan C. Fairchild I stopped.

I didn't want to go in. I knew that he was going to be okay. Shouldn't that be enough?

Of course not. I had to do this, and I had to do it now.

"Jon…" I said as I knocked on the door

"Come in" I heard a faint voice say

I walked in and saw him.

He looked like actual hell. His hair was tossed around and his arm had a huge bandage on it.

"Jon...I..I..umm" I stuttered

"You don't have to say it. I...I'm a horrible person..and..I know that you could never forgive me for what I did to you..I'm so sorry Clary!" he said

"Jon. What are you talking about? Of course I forgive you.. I just can't imagine how you could forgive me?" I said walking over to him and took his hand

"Forgive you? For what?" he asked confused

"For all of this!" I said pointing at the bandage on his arm

"Clary, are you insane? This is NOT your fault!" he said shocked

"Of course it is! If I would have just come and talked to you sooner none of this would have happened" I said putting my head down

"Clary, look at me" he said pulling my head up

"This, this is not your fault. This was my choice, and I...I.. did this because I can't forgive myself for what I did. You.. nothing could have.. No one could have.. Ummm… stopped me" he stuttered as he was trying to choke down tears

"Jon, you know that you… that what happened… Jon you can't.." I choked

Tears were streaming down my face now.

"Clary.."

"No Jon… You can NOT leave us. We need you.. All of us. Not just me, but Jace and Alec too! You didn't see them. They were broken. We all were" I said squeezing his hand tight

"But Clary.. What I did" he said

"Jon what you did is already forgotten. Just promise me. Please... Promise me that you won't leave us" I cried

"I promise."

 **Yay! Jon livesI guess I wasn't feeling that evil today! I hope you enjoy your day!**


	39. Chapter 39

**When I get an email that says that someone has reviewed one of my stories, I literally jump for joy! So thank you to everyone who has reviewed or followed!**

 **Jon's POV**

I promised Clary that I wouldn't leave her. I was going to keep this promise, but it was not going to make me change my mind about how what I did was unforgivable.

I hit my sister. Not just a sibling hit, but a true rage filled punch to the face.

How could Clary say that she forgives me? I wouldn't forgive me.

I wanted Clary to be angry. She should be angry. She was just too happy that I was alive that she can't see that what I did was something that I would never forgive myself for.

I only promised to Clary that I wouldn't "leave" so she would be happy.

I would put a happy face on, but in truth I would be forever punishing myself what I did.

What I did to this family.

 **Jace's POV**

Knowing that Jon is okay is like taking a breath after a year of no air.

My brother almost died today. How could life go on without him?

It couldn't.

But he is going to live. I don't have to lose him.

Waiting in this damn waiting room is almost killing me. I needed to see how he was doing. I needed to see how Clary was doing.

After what happened tonight, I needed to know everything.

Hell I am probably going to need therapy.

And by the angel was Jon going to need therapy. He already goes to therapy once a week.

They are going to send him back to that therapy boot camp again, and this time who knows how long it will be.

It didn't matter though, he needed therapy and he was going to get it one way or another. I wasn't sure how we would pay for it, but we would.

"Jace! Where is Clary?" Izzy yelled as she ran up to me coming back from the bathroom.

"Still with Jon. Why?" I asked

"It's.. it's.. Jace it's Jocelyn" she said panting

"Oh good lord. Where is she" I asked

"Just down the hall. I got away without her knowing it was me, but she is yelling at a nurse to let her see Jon" she said

"Over my dead body. The last thing Jon needs right now is to see someone who will make him feel even worse" I said heading to the front desk down the hall.

Izzy followed me closely. I think she is getting a bit upset that she has been left out on all of these things lately.

"Miss, Where did you lead the lady who was just here?" I asked with a charming smile

Right on cue the young nurse almost fell at my feet.

"I took her to her son. He is in room 312. Is she your mother as well?" she asked flirting

"Well it would be awkward if she was, because her daughter is my girlfriend. But thank you anyways" I said trying to let her down easy

"Oh.. right.. Of course" she said looking disappointed

"Do you flirt with all the girls?" Iz asked as we ran to Jon's room

Which apparently the people in the waiting room neglected to tell us that he was in.

"Only when I need information" I said practically running

"Whatever! Just move" Izzy said keeping up with me despite being in at least 7 inch high heels.

When we got to the room we heard some yelling, but mostly crying. The person crying being Jocelyn.

When I looked around I saw Jocelyn on the ground crying, Clary in the corner looking at her mother with disgust, and Jon passed out on the hospital bed.

"Clary!" I said running over to her

She wrapped her whole body around me. I felt like I was home again.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Izzy asked while watching Jocelyn crying on the floor.

"Yeah I was wondering the same thing" I added

Jocelyn got up from the floor and wiped away her tears and look me straight in the eye.

"Thank you" she said.

She then put her arms out and hugged me.

I looked over at Clary with a confused face. She looked just as shocked as I was.

"Not to sound rude, but please..Get Off Me" I said pulling her off of me

"I..I'm sorry, I just… You saved my son's life. Clary told me. I.. I'm so grateful" she said tearing up again.

"Well that's all great and whatever, but really. Do you really have to be here to say thank you. You could send me a Thank You note or something." I said pulling Clary close to me.

Clary wrapped her arms around my waist and latched herself onto me.

"You, boy have quite a mouth on you, but right now I am here to say thank you for my son's life" she said nicely

"He doesn't need your thanks. This is just as much your fault as anyone else's" Clary said.

I could see in Clary's eye that she still blamed herself for what is happening.

"My fault? How the HELL is this my fault?" she asked obviously not knowing what happened earlier today at her house.

"Your.. husband, or whatever. He… he" Clary tried to say

"He hurt Jon, bad today and he snapped. That all you need to know" I said pulling Clary close.

"How is that my fault then?" she asked calmly

"YOU! Let him back in our lives! YOU! Did this! All of this!" Clary screamed

"Clary, please understand. I.. didn't mean for any of this to happen. He said.. He said he has changed.. He said." she stuttered

"That doesn't change what he did mother" Jon said waking up.

"Jon you're awake" I said smiling

"Yeah, I am. And what I have to wake up to is HER" Jon said staring at his mother

"Jon. Please. I never meant for any of this to happen. Please believe me." she said pleading with Jon

"I do believe you mother, but I can't forgive you." he said sternly

I looked at Jon's face. Really looked and saw that Jon's face looked grim. He looked like I have never seen him before.

Drained of all life, well I have seen him like that, but this was different.

I realized in this moment that Jon had really tried to kill himself. He had felt so low that he thought not being apart of this world was the only option he saw for himself.

I didn't understand this, but he needs help not criticism.

"Jon, don't you see that this happened again because I wasn't here to help you" Jocelyn said

"Wait! Again?" Izzy asked

"Yea Jon, what is she talking about?" Clary asked

"Clary.. I.. I have tried this before."

 **I hope everyone has a great day!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Thank you everyone for reviewing! Much love to everyone!**

 **Clary's POV**

 _Flashback._

 _3 years ago_

" _Yeah Iz. I'm coming over soon. I don't want to be home when Jon gets back"_

" _Did you hear that Jon got into another fight today. Melion told me that it was with a senior!" Izzy said_

 _Izzy, always talking about her older boyfriend Melion._

" _I hope he lost!" I said laughing_

 _My brother Jon can't stop fighting anyone and everyone. He yells and does whatever the hell he wants! I can stand him!_

 _I'm in 8th grade and all I ever hear about is my freshman brother is either beating someone up or he is getting beaten up himself._

 _It really gets on my nerves that he acts this way. Sometimes he can be really nice and others it's like a hurricane._

 _Get out of the way or be swept away._

 _Mom is even thinking about having him checked out by a doctor._

 _"So Izzy, how is everything with Meliorn?" I asked_

 _"It's.. great. He still wants me to "spend the night with him" when his parents are out of town this weekend" she said_

 _"Well tell him that he can go..you know.. sleep with himself" I said giggling_

 _"EW! Clary!" she squealed!_

 _We both started laughing over the phone_

" _Clary dear! I… I need you to.. To come down stairs. NOW!" my mom yelled_

" _Hold on Iz, my mom needs something from me" said to Izzy before setting the phone down_

" _Yeah mom?" I asked_

" _Honey, you're going to Izzy's house tonight? Right?" she asked._

 _She looked like she had been crying_

" _Are you okay mom?" I asked_

" _I'm fine. Just pack extra clothes. You are going to be staying at he Lightwood's this week." she said drying her eyes_

" _Is everything alright mom?" I asked_

" _It's fine Clary, just go and pack!" she said sternly._

 _I wanted to know what was going on, but I could see my mom didn't want to talk about whatever it is that was bothering her. It was best just to do as told right now._

" _Okay" I said heading upstairs_

 _I didn't know at the time, but my brother had just tried to commit suicide for the first time._

 _A week later however I would learn why my brother was the way he is. I would find out my brother had Borderline Personality Disorder._

"That's what was going on that week!" I yelled at my mother

"That isn't her fault Clary. She didn't tell you because I asked her not to."Jon said

"Thank you sweetheart" My mom said

"I'm not defending you!" Jon said

"WHY wouldn't you tell me?" I yelled again

Jon looked like he didn't want to talk, but at this point I would drag the truth out of him.

"You were a little girl Clary! You hated me at the time. I didn't know what was going on with me. All I knew was that I had no one around and that even my own family hated me!" Jon said

Jace looked so confused by the fact that Jon and I had once hated each other. He never knew the old Jon.

Izzy however knew him all too well. She was my go to person when Jon was acting erratic.

"Jon.. I'm so.. Jon I'm so sorry that I hated you, but what was I supposed to do" I said going over to Jon.

"I don't know Clary. Neither did I God!" Jon said

"Jon, are you seriously mad at me!?" I asked

Why would he be mad. I should be mad. He lied to me. He should have told me.

"No, I just never intended you to know that" Jon said irritated

"Why not Jon? What am I not trust worthy" I said getting irritated as well

"No, it's just. Clary you know everything about my past. I just wanted one thing. ONE THING that you didn't know about" Jon said

I didn't know what to say. I was mad, but I knew that fighting with Jon would only make things worse. So I shut up.

I looked over to Jon and he looked tired, and overall drained.

"Jon, honey. Are you okay?" my mother asked

"NO! I'm not "okay"! You! You always seem to show up at the times that I least want you to" he said

"Jon. I'm so sorry. I you truly want me to leave. I will" she said

"I really wish you would" Jon said looking tired of talking

"Okay then" she said as she walked out of the room and out of our lives.

 **I'm excited for the next chapter! XOXO~~AS**


	41. Chapter 41

**Happy midnight to all you late night readers! (well it's midnight here, so..) I really like this chapter! I hope you do too!**

 **Jace's POV**

Everything about today is making me physically exhausted. I needed a nap, or better yet. Food

Clary and Jon were sitting in silence, and Izzy had gone to the waiting room to get everyone else.

It would soon become very crowded in here.

"Clary, babe" I said

"What?" she asked popping her head up.

"Everyone is going to be here any minute, and I think it is time we get some food" I said dragging her up from her chair

"But Jon" she said turning to her brother

"I'm okay Clary. I'm still on 24/7 suicide watch" Jon said bitterly as he pointed at the new camera that the hospital put in this room for Jon.

"I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about you needing company. Not a babysitter" she said sharply

It had been like this since Jocelyn had left. Jon was angry, and so was Clary.

They were trying to play nice, but I could tell that they each had pent up feelings towards each other.

"Come on babe" I said dragging Clary out of his room

Once Clary was out of the room she calmed down a bit.

"You okay?" I asked as we walked to the cafeteria.

"I don't know" she said blankly.

I put my arm around shoulders and held her close as we continued to walk.

When we got to the cafeteria almost no one was here. We got our food and sat down without a line.

"Do you need anything?" I asked

"How could he have not told me?" Clary asked

"I mean he didn't want to have you-" I tried saying

"Have I not been there for him?" she continued without hearing anything I was saying

She continued to rant like this during our whole meal.

"Clary!" I yelled getting tired of this

"What?" she asked

"He just didn't want you to have to deal with what happened. He was trying to protect you" I said

"Protect me?! Why the hell do I need protecting?" she asked getting up and throwing her leftover food.

"Clary. You were in middle school. You were young. He didn't want you to know about what he was going through!" I said throwing my food away as well.

I knew we were making a scene, but Clary was being absolutely ridiculous.

"I am only a year younger than him! I would have been able to handle it!" she yelled at me.

"No one should have to HANDLE something like this. Especially a 13 year old girl!" I yelled back

"He still should have told ME!" she yelled

She then stormed off, and I knew that she didn't want me to follow her.

It was weird. Clary and I have had fights before, but I don't think that we ever got this heated about something before.

I didn't like being in a fight with Clary, but I understand Jon's decision. He didn't want her to go through the pain of knowing how low he can get.

All he wants to do is protect her. I can certainly relate.

 **Clary's POV**

How can Jace side with Jon? How can Jon think what he did was right?

He didn't tell me about this HUGE thing. How could he have not told me?

I know we weren't close back then, but he should have told me. Or maybe not, but somehow I'm still mad.

I can't help it. I feel something in the pit of my stomach that is almost screaming.

I sat down in the waiting room in the emergency room where I learned that my brother was going to live.

That was such a happy moment. So why did I feel so shitty right now.

When I sat down I took a moment and breathed. I then realized how tired I was.

I was absolutely exhausted. It was almost midnight, and I desperately wanted to sleep.

I put my head on my arm and I closed my eyes. As soon as I closed my eyes I fell into a practically death like sleep.

 _*Dream*_

" _Jon?" I asked into the void of my dream_

 _All the sudden I was back to where I found out Jon was going to be okay_

" _I'm so sorry miss. Your brother he…. He is gone" the lady at the counter told me calmly_

" _NO! No it's…it's not true. It can't be!" I screamed as I hit the floor._

 _I looked over the where Jace was and he wasn't there. He was gone. Everyone was._

 _I was alone._

 _I was in complete blackness. I couldn't see anything._

" _Alec! Izzy! JACE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, but no one answered_

 _I looked around and saw a small light, and I ran to it._

 _I was in the town cemetery. I was wearing a black baggy dress._

" _Jace what.. What is going on?" I asked Jace when I saw that we were walking together_

" _Clary, please the funeral is about to start" he said pointing at the casket about to be buried._

 _Next to the casket was a picture of my brother and under it said "Rest in Peace"_

 _My brother was dead. Then everything went black._

 _I walked into a park of some kind. It was the park in the center of town, and everyone I knew and loved was there. Except Jon._

 _Why wouldn't Jon be here? This was his favorite place._

 _Then I remembered that that lady told me he was dead. My brother was dead._

" _Jace!" I said running to him_

 _He looked at me with sadness and then started to walk away from me._

" _Jace! Where are you going?" I asked as I made him turn around_

" _Clary, I'm sorry, but I told you after that I can't do this anymore. I just...can't." he said and then walked away._

" _Jace-" I said when someone grabbed me around_

" _Clary! How have you been dear. I haven't seen you in like 3 months" Magnus said hugging me_

" _Magnus, what's going on! Why is Jace acting like this?" I asked him_

" _Clary. Don't you remember? You and Jace broke up." he said_

" _What are you talking about? WHY?" I asked panicking_

" _Well after Jon died Jace and you started fighting and Jace just couldn't do it anymore. That was like 4 months ago Don't you remember?" he said_

" _No! No.. what.. What is going on? Why haven't I seen you in 3 months?" I said panicking_

" _Well after Jace left you… You stopped hanging out with… with everyone." he said_

 _I started freaking out! Everything started to spin. Then everything went dark again._

 _I woke up in a room and I looked around and wherever the hell I was the place was trashed._

" _What the fuck?" I asked_

 _Someone groaned next to me._

 _I then realized that there was a man next to me in bed, and I was wearing nothing but panties under the sheets_

 _Before I looked to see who it was I said the name of the person of the only guy that it could be._

" _Jace?" I asked_

" _Jace?! How many times do I have to tell you to never say his name to me" the person next to me said angrily._

 _I looked over and it was Sebastian._

 _I screamed and ran out of the bed with the sheets. Thank the angel that he had boxers on._

" _What's wrong babe?" he asked me_

" _BABE?! Don't EVER call me that" I screamed_

" _What's wrong? Are you still high from last night?" he asked me_

" _HIGH? If you think I would EVER do drugs then you must be high!" I yelled as I tried to find clothes. Any clothes._

" _Clary. Baby. What's wrong?" he asked sensually._

" _YOU are what's wrong!" I screamed_

" _Baby. It's okay. I have some more stuff right here. After you take some of this you will feel so much better." he said pulling out a white substance out of a drawer._

" _no. No. NO!" I screamed_

 _*End of dream*_

I woke up with a start. I almost fell out of my chair that I was sleeping in. I was sweating in my sleep. I NEVER sweat in my sleep. That was one hell of a nightmare.

I got up and started to run. Run to my brother. Run to my wonderful boyfriend.

Run to my family.

 **I really liked writing that dream. It was really interesting to me! Also I BROKE my freaking laptop! I'm so angry that I can't see straight! I'm using my family's desktop, but it is so not the same! And I have to type everything on my phone until I get a new laptop. It's not going to take very long to get the damn thing I'm just still super pissed about it.** **And now I'm going out of town for the 4th of July so I won't be able to update until like Tuesday. I pretty much won't be updating on the next 2 weekends but I post a new chapter every weekday.. I feel like that is good.. Right?**


	42. Chapter 42

**Here ya go!**

 **Jace's POV**

I found myself exhausted and wondering the halls of the hospital. After our fight Clary and I both stormed off.

I wasn't enjoying being in a fight with Clary. I wanted to find her, but I doubted she wanted to talk to me.

She was just as stubborn as I was.

I know she was mad, but what she is mad about is absolutely stupid.

I just kept wandering around until I found a waiting room with a couch on it.

Finally. Maybe I could get a little sleep around here.

When I sat down on the couch I realized how tired I was. It has been one hell of a day.

I laid down and tried to sleep, but sleep wouldn't come. My mind was still processing everything that went on today. God a lot has happened today.

Jon got into a fight with Valentine, Jon hit Clary, Jon tried to commit suicide, he lived..barely, Clary's mom finally agreed to stay away, Clary and Jon are in a fight, and Clary and I are in a fight.

Thinking about all this crap made my headache even worse. I didn't want to think about this stuff, but my brain disagreed.

Clary, and I's first biggish fight, and it's about Jon. Everything was so screwed up.

Jon, Clary, and I are family. Why are we fighting like this? Why is our situation so fucked up?

Why couldn't we have normal parents? Normal lives.

I could date Clary and come over for dinner every once in awhile. Jon and I could hang out at my house where we lived separately.

Clary's mom would love me and my mother would love her. Clary's dad would still be out of the picture. Where things could be normal.

Things weren't normal though. This was life. I had to deal with it all. Jon had tried to kill himself and Clary and I were fighting.

I wished desperately that I was someone else right now. Someone whose best friend didn't want to die.

But if I was someone else I wouldn't have the people in my life that I do now. I wouldn't be dating the most amazing person in the world. I wouldn't have the family that I have now.

I didn't want to be someone else. I wanted to make things better right here and now.

I had to find Clary. She might still be mad, but we needed to talk this through.

I got up in the sitting position and grasped my head. God exhaustion caused by stress is even worse than a hangover.

I got up and forced myself to take a step.

I was about to head a direction, but I realized that I have no idea where Clary is. I decided that heading back to Jon's room would be the best way to go.

It took me a solid 20 minutes to walk all the way there. I was so fucking tired.

Inside Jon's room was Izzy, Alec, a passed out Jon, Simon, and Magnus

No Clary

"Hey, Jace where have you been?" Alec asked

"Just, you know around" I said yawning

"Well Magnus and Simon are going to run by the apartment to get us clothes, any particular outfit you have in mind" Alec asked

"Sweatpants" I said taking a seat

"Really? No leather jacket. No skinny jeans?" Simon asked amused

"No. not tonight" I said resting my head on my arm

"Awe. I think baby is tired" Izzy joked

"Yea. You could say that" I joked lightly

"Yeah, Iz. I want you to go home and get some rest." Alec told Izzy

"No way. I can stay.." Izzy said sounding as exhausted as I feel

"Yes way. You need rest and Jon will need compay tomorrow when Jace, Clary, and I go home to deal with shit. Magnus, can you bring us back our clothes and then you should go home as well. You too Simon."

"Alec, I'm.. I'm.. fine I promise" Izzy added as she tried to keep her eyes open

"No. Please. Everyone needs to get sleep. We have school on Monday if anyone forgot" Alec said

Everyone groaned and agreed.

God. I forgot about school. Are people going to know what went down this winter break. It has been one hell of a winter break.

"Alright. Come on guys. I want to get those clothes and leave as soon as possible. I do need my beauty sleep you know" Magnus joked

Magnus and Alec kissed goodbye and Izzy, Simon, and Magnus all left.

"Nurse. Can we get like 3 coats in here?" Alec asked the nurse when she came in

"Only 2 per patient sir. I'm sorry" she said

"Fine. Jace and Clary can share" Alec said

"Okay. I will get them for you right away" the nurse said

"I don't know if she would be okay with that" I said

"Why not?" Alec asked

"We got into a fight." I said

"What about?" Alec asked

"Jon" I said quietly

"What about him?" he asked

"She is mad at Jon for not telling her that he tried to commit suicide a few years back, and I agreed with Jon because he was just trying to protect her" I said

"Well, damn" Alec said

"Yeah." I said

"Here are your cotts boys" the nurse said rolling in 2 bed like things

"Thank you!" Alec said taking them and then setting them up

I got up and threw my body on my cot and passed out.

I was so tired that I didn't even dream. I woke up and looked at my phone to check the time

"Dead. of course" I said out loud

"Jace?" I heard a faint voice say

I looked up and saw Clary sitting by Jon's bed. She looked like she had been crying.

"Clary. Are you okay?" I asked getting up

"Jace. I'm so sorry for yelling at you! I know that Jon was just trying to protect me. I'm so sorry for everything!" she said running over to me and throwing herself in my arms

I held her tight and rubbed her back in comfort. It was nice to be home again.

 **Ta DA! Let me know what you think. And I am really struggling with the next chapter so it might be a later update. Sorry.**


	43. Chapter 43

****ENJOY!****

 **Clary's POV**

"Jace. Really I am so sorry!" I muffled into his shirt

"I'm sorry too" he said as he continued to comfort me

I looked up into his golden eyes. He was perfect in every way possible. He was patient and understanding. Handsome and extremely nice. He was funny and sarcastic. He was my soul mate.

"I love you" I whispered

"I love you too" he whispered back as he kissed me softly

Jace lead me over to where he was sleeping and we laid down and fell in a deep sleep together.

I woke up to the sound of laughter oddly enough. I looked around and Jace was still asleep, but Alec and Jon were laughing about something that was apparently really funny.

"What are you guys laughing about?" I asked getting up in the sitting position without waking up Jace.

"Oh nothing. I just bet Jon that he couldn't get the cute nurse's phone number before he gets checked out" Alec said

"Oh really" I said smiling

"Yeah and I know for a fact that she is into me, so I can't lose" Jon said

"Well I hope you win" I said to Jon

"Thank you" he said faintly

When I came into Jon's room and saw Jace passed out I decided to make up with Jon first.

After my dream all I could think about is how luck I am to be with the people I am with.

Jon apologized and I apologized. We were good.

I was happy to be with my boys again. And to be on good terms with them all is even better.

I got up from the uncomfortable and small cot and sat down in a chair.

"Jon, you know we are going to have to call the clinic. Right?" I said calmly

"I know. I don't want to, but I know I have to" Jon said

"Good. I mean we don't have to call them today, but maybe tomorrow" I said

"Okay" he said

"Is everyone already up" a sleepy Jace asked

"Yes sleeping beauty. We are just waiting for you" Alec joked

"Very funny. Is there any coffee available?" Jace asked

"Down the hall. I'll go with" I said

We walked down the hall hand in hand.

"Here you go" Jace said handing me a coffee

"Thank you babe" I said

"So. How is Jon?" Jace asked as he took a sip of his coffee

"I don't know Jace. He… he is gonna need a lot of help" I said putting my head down

"Then we will give it to him" Jace said lifting my head up so that our eyes met

"But what if he… what if he gets worse" I said faintly

"He has us Clary. And we are never leaving his side. We are family, and we will be with him every step of the way. That's all we can do." he said

"I just… Jace if he hadn't made it.. I don't know what I would have done" I said as tears filled my eyes as I remembered the uncertainty I felt before I knew Jon was going to live.

"But he did. He is okay and just down the hall."Jace said rubbing my back in comfort

"I know. It's just the thought.. and… I'm just so happy he is okay." I said with tears freely falling

"I know baby. I know" Jace said as he pulled me in a hug

Jace's hugs are so warm. It's probably because of his giant heart.

Jace held me there for a little while. It felt like he was holding me together. Like if he let go even for a second that I would fall apart

"There you guys are" Alec said breaking us apart

"What is it Alec" Jace asked

"Izzy and Simon are here to take our place" Alec said

"Oh thank god. I need a change of clothes and a shower" I said

"Me too. Maybe I could join you" Jace flirted as he poked my side

I giggled and poked him back

"Okay. Gross… now let's go" Alec said almost throwing up

When we got back to the room to grab our stuff Izzy, Simon, and Jon were all laughing and having a great time.

"Thank you guys for keeping him company. We all really need a shower" Jace said smirking at me as he said shower

"Stop that" Jon said

"Stop what?" Jace asked as he smirked

"Whatever that smile is about. Just stop it" Jon joked

"Fine. Now you my good friend, get some rest and what not" Jace said

"And you guys get a shower, and what not" Izzy laughed

My cheeks got red and I almost ran out the door to hide my red cheeks.

It wasn't a long ride home, but when we got there we found it a long trip to the door.

I haven't been here since, well since Jon tried to kill himself. Being here feels weird.

Alec was the first to go in. Jace and I followed him in hand in hand.

"This place feels creepy." Alec said

"Glad you said it." I said

We all walked into the living room and started.

This was the last place I saw before finding Jon unconscious. Yesterday felt like an eternity ago.

Yesterday we were moving. Yesterday Jon got into a fight with Valentine.

"Well I really do need a shower. I'll… I'll see you guys later" Alec said heading into his room

"I guess we should too" I said holding Jace's hand tightly

He smiled over at me and we walked towards our room.

Jace and I walked into our room and sat down on the bed together

"So who is going to shower first?" Jace asked me sounding tired

"Well.. we could still shower...together" I said quietly

I could feel Jace's body tense up beside me. I laughed at how all the sudden he was nervous

"What?" Jace asked in surprise

"Oh. So you don't want to?" I joked

"No. I mean yes. I mean.. if you want to" he said nervously

"What is the matter with you. We have had sex before" I said

"Yeah, but not. Not like that" he said

"Come on" I giggled as I lead Jace into the connecting bathroom.

 ** **I may have this chapter done, but I have NOTHING written for the next chapter. I usually have at least one chapter written ahead of time, but with no laptop and a busy ass schedule... I will try to write another chapter but it will probably be a short one.****


	44. Chapter 44

****I told you this would be short...****

 **Clary's POV**

After our shower Jace and I both felt a lot better. The last day or so had been so awful that a little soap goes a long way.

"How many outfits should I pack?" I asked Jace looking through my box of clothes

We still had yet to unpack our crap from moving.

"I'm just bringing a few shirt and sweatpants. I'm not exactly looking for any chicks to impress" he joked as he wrapped his arms around me from the behind and began kissing my neck.

"Jace." I giggled

"What?" he asked in between kisses

"We have to get back to the hospital soon know" I said turning around and wrapping my arms around his neck and winding my hands in his silky soft hair

"No… no we don't. We could stay here forever" Jace said kissing me

I giggled and began kissing him back. His lips tasted like soap, but strangely not in a bad way.

"Come on. Get your crap and let's go" I said getting back to work.

"Fine. Party pooper"

"I'm gonna check on Alec's progress and see how long he is going to take" I said heading out of the bedroom and into the living room.

I remember the first time we saw this place. Jon was so happy. We all were

I walked over to Jon's room. The door was closed and I didn't want to see what's inside, but I opened the door anyway.

Inside was a puddle of blood on the carpet. Jon's blood. It is going to leave one hell of a stain.

I walked over to where he did it. Where my brother tried to kill himself.

I looked over on Jon's desk and saw a piece of paper with writing all over it.

I grabbed the paper and read it.

 _Dear Clary, Jace, and Alec_

 _I'm sorry. I know when you read this that I will be gone, and I'm sorry for that. I know you don't understand, but this is the way that it has to be. I hope that you can realize that this is what is best. What I did can't be undone. It can't be forgiven, and it most certainly can't be forgotten. Clary, I am more than sorry for what I did to you. Jace, take good care of her for me. Alec, make sure they are okay. You are all my family, and I love you all so much. Please don't think bad of me for this. I know this is for the best and I hope you guys can remember that I really did love you._

 _Love,_

 _Jon Fairchild._

After getting to the end of the note I realized that I was on the floor crying.

Jace must have heard me, because he was there by my side wrapping his arms around me.

"Clary. Clary it's okay. He's okay." he said calming me down

At this point I was as hopeless as I was when we found him.

I just sat there crying in the arms of my golden knight.

 **I think I'm about ready to wrap this up... I have a bit more to write about, but I think it's about over for this story. I promise to let you know when it's the last like 2 chapters. But I think writing an epilogue is going to be really fun! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you thought!~~AS**


	45. Chapter 45

****It's short, I haven't proof read it, and it sucks. But I only have one more chapter in me before I go completely insane with writers block. I did however get my new computer today!****

 **Jace's POV**

When Clary calmed down after finding Jon's suicide note that he had left for everyone, we got Alec and got the hell out of that place.

We were going to have to hire someone to clean up that damn blood, because even when I heard Clary crying in that room I was still hesitant to go in

It wasn't like I didn't want to go to her, but the last time I was in that room. Well it wasn't a very fun visit.

As we got back into the car Alec asked us why we wanted to leave in such a rush like that. I was going to tell him, but Clary spoke up first.

"I found Jon's suicide note that he left us" she said quietly

"Oh my god Clary! Are you okay?" Alec asked her

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just don't think I will ever be able to go into that room again" she joked lightly.

"I don't think any of us will" Alec said

"Well I hope Jon can, because we JUST moved in" I joked

"Yeah, and I'm not about to move back to a tiny ass place with only 1 bathroom" Alec joked back

"Yeah, sharing a bathroom with Alec was punishment enough thanks!" Clary laughed

"Oh. Ha Ha." Alec laughed along

I was glad that things were finally getting back to normal with everyone.

When we got back to the hospital Izzy, Simon, and Magnus were all sitting around laughing with Jon.

"Hey guys!" Clary said.

We had all agreed not to mention the whole note thing. We actually threw the note in the trash and then put it in the dumpster just to get it out of our sights.

"Hey! Just in time. Simon and I were going to go get lunch for everyone!" Izzy said coming over and giving Clary a giant hug

"Great because I am STARVING!" Jon said getting out of bed.

"Whoah! Is he allowed to do that?" I asked

"Yeah!. In fact. I am getting out of this damn hospital later today!" Jon said with a cheesy grin

"What? Jon that is amazing!" Clary said going over and hugging her brother

"Yeah, but I do have time for lunch. So…"

"Alright. Alright. We're going. we're going!" Simon laughed as he and Izzy left to go get everyone food

After they left the rest of us chilled until they got back. The rest of the day was Jon getting frustrated because of all the paperwork he had to fill out so that he could finally leave.

It was Jon's therapists rule that if you were on suicide watch at any time that you had to go to at least a month of therapy boot camp. So Jon had to get the insurance people to approve of it.

They thankfully did, but not without a lot of angry threats from yours truly. Jon was now all set to leave tomorrow and spend all of next month in therapy without any outside world contact.

It would be though, but he needed it.

Tomorrow was a big day for everyone. School started back tomorrow. I wonder what people are going to say. Not that I cared much, but I know Jon does.

After we got Jon checked out of the hospital we all went back to the new apartment. Thank the angel that I had called our landlord and told him what was going down. He sent someone over to clean up the place for us.

When we got to the place everyone including Simon, Izzy, and Magnus decided that it would best to spend the night.

We didn't stay up to chat to each other, but it was nice to know everyone was there if we needed them.

Tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day.

 **So the next chapter will be the last, but I am going to write an epilogue. I don't know how long it will be, but I will try to make it pretty damn good! Much Love~~AS**


	46. Chapter 46

****It's the last chapter! *Cries* I know it took me an extra day to write this, but I wanted it to be perfect. And I know this story didn't have much about band in it.. to be honest it was supposed to have more, but I haven't been in band for over a year so it got hard to write about it when I haven't been in that environment for a while.. But I really hope everyone has enjoyed this story!****

 **Jace's POV**

Monday. The day we all have to face what is coming. People.

People prying into our lives, because in this town everyone would have heard about what happened to Jon by now.

On top of all of that we had to say goodbye to Jon for a whole month today. He didn't have to leave until 8 pm, but still.

By the time my last alarm went off on my phone Clary was slapping me to turn it off. I doubt that any of us got a good night sleep.

"Clary. Babe. It's time to wake up" I said shaking her

"No.. I don't wanna!" she groaned as she curled deeper into the sheets

"But you have to" I said as I snuggled into her

I could stay here forever. No such luck.

"Get up love birds!" we heard Izzy call to us.

"Fine!" Clary huffed getting out of bed.

"Okay, now I don't wanna get up" I said sitting up in bed.

Clary laughed and walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

"Hey. We might not have time for two different showers. Maybe we should combine forces again" I called to her

"Maybe you should get in here while we still have hot water!" Clary giggled

I almost fell out of our bed running to the bathroom so fast.

After we were all ready to go we all took a moment to realize that this would be the last morning for a whole month that we would be together like this.

"Hey. It will be okay guys. I will see you later today. Now go before you are all late" Jon said getting everyone out the door.

Once we all fit into one car we headed for school. It was a tight fit into the car, but we made it work.

"What are we even going to say?" Clary asked

"Nothing. It is no ones business, but ours. As far as I'm concerned other people can just go fuck themselves." Alec said bitterly

"That sounds like a plan." I said grabbing Clary's hand in mine

"Okay you two. We are all here so don't get a mushy on us" Izzy laughed

"Iz, I had to deal with you and Simon these past 2 years. You can handle Jace and I holding hands!" Clary joked

"Hey. We are fucking cute as hell" Simon said nuzzling into Izzy

"Boy! Get off my sister!" Alec said disgusted

"Oh, Alexander. Don't mock the happy couple." Magnus said kissing Alec cheek making Alec's face completely red.

"Awe! How CUTE!" Clary mocked

The rest of the ride to school was all of us laughing and having a complete ball.

When we got to school we didn't have time to stop and take a moment, because we were about to be late.

We all ran inside and quickly took our seats in band before the bell rang

"Alright class! Welcome back from another holiday break!" Mr. Garroway said

Everyone of course said "Welcome" back.

"Now I know everyone has heard rumors about someone apart of our band family, but I am here to tell you that we will NOT be talking about that in class. If anyone is talking about it. You will be sent to the principle's office. Am I clear?" Mr. Garroway said looking at watch of us during his speech.

Everyone again replied with a unanimous "Yes", but everyone was certainly looking at us during the whole class period.

"God that was annoying!" Clary complained as we all joined up at the end of class

"Yeah! My stand partner was trying to get me to write down what happened. I almost lost it on her!" Izzy said as we were all walking to our next class.

"Let me know who I can beat up." Simon said taking her hand in comfort

"Thanks baby!" Izzy said kissing his cheek

"Ew! Gross!" I mocked to them

Izzy then gave me the evil eye and so I went back to walking in peace

As we were all walking to our next class a familiar face came to greet us.

"Sebastian. Last time I saw you, you were stumbling drunk and at our doorstep" I said standing between him and Clary.

"I'm not here to fight Herondale. I'm here to say.. Well I'm here to say that I am sorry for what happened to Jon" he said without the usual anger in his eyes

"You don't get to be sorry Sebastian. Not now. Not ever" Alec said stepping up

"Alec. I'm not trying to start something. Just let me say sorry" Sebastian said

"No! What you did to our family! You can't think that we would forgive you! What you did to Clary alone makes me want to kill you! So back away, before I make you" Alec said with a fire in him that was truly scary as hell.

Sebastian walked away, and I truly hope that I never have to see him again.

The rest of the day was one of the worst days at school that I have ever had to endure. People always asking if we are okay?

Does it look like I want to talk about it? No!

When we all met up at the end of the day we all swapped stories about how different people asked us about what happened.

Izzy even had a freshman dared to ask her what happened.

When we got back to the apartment Jon had his bags already packed. I looked over to Clary and she looked as sad on the outside as I feel in the inside.

"Don't be sad Clary! I'm gonna be gone forever!" Jon said going over to Clary and hugging her tightly.

"I know! I'm just gonna miss you" she sobbed into Jon's shirt

"Yeah, Jon. We all are!" Izzy said running over to join the hug

Eventually everyone was in on the hug, and Izzy and Clary were crying.

"Alright guys! Come on guys. My last night here let's not cry!" Jon said wiping a few tears from his face

We all sat down and opened a bottle of wine that Magnus got from his parents. The plan wasn't to get drunk, but to make a toast. To Jon.

When the night was almost over and it was time for Jon to leave, I felt like apart of me was going to be leaving with him.

I was just glad that it was only going to be for a month and not forever like it could have been.

"Well. I will see you all in 1 month, and not a moment later!" Jon said hugging everyone.

When he came up to me I pulled him into the most unmanly hug I have ever given him. I was going to miss my brother.

"Bye!" everyone yelled to Jon as he hopped into his car and drove away.

When we got back inside everyone decided to head to bed. Everyone was tired from a long and stressful week. Hell it has been a stressful year!

As I laid next to a sleeping Clary in our bed I began to think about all that had happened this year, and how it has immensely changed me as a person.

Meeting Clary, and falling in love with her in under a week. That was the best part. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her.

Meeting Jon on the wrong foot and then becoming his brother. Having Alec move in with us when he had nowhere else to turn to.

This year had been the best in my entire life, because before this I wasn't even awake. Even if this year had tears, and so much heartache.

I still found love. I found a family. Broken, but still good.

 **Yes I ended on a Lilo and Stich quote.. fight me about it! lol... The epilogue should be out soon. I don't know when, but soon!**

 **So much love~~AS**


	47. Chapter 47

**The first part of epilogue! Enjoy!**

 **5 Years into the future**

 **Clary's POV**

It has been 3 years since Jace, Jon, Alec, and I have been back in Idris Kansas. It's been almost 4 years since I've seen my own mother.

The last time I saw her was at my graduation. She was crying the whole time and then tried to give me a hug and well long story short Jace and I straight up ran away from her.

After a year of going to the community college near our crappy little town we all decided to move to a different part of Kansas to finish school. Too much had happened in that town. Sebastian, my mom, and Jon's suicide attempt. It was all too much to continue in that little town. We all needed a fresh start.

Simon and Izzy had already moved away the year before for college. They both decided that they wanted to move out of Kansas as soon as possible so they enrolled in some college in New York City. We still talk all the time, but I miss them both like crazy.

Also Simon told me that he is planning on asking Izzy to marry him soon. I am so excited for them both!

Magnus and Alec have been living together for about 2 years now. Once Alec decided that he would be moving with us Magnus was quick to follow. They are actually engaged!

Jon, Jace, and I are all about to go back to Idris to attend the wedding. Magnus wanted to have it in the park where Alec and him met so of course that would be in Idris. Alec hasn't been back in 3 years either, but with the wedding planning he has had to be there pretty much every weekend for the past 3 months.

I was just glad that he hasn't run into his parents yet. That would not be good. Alec hasn't spoken to either of his parents since… well.. It's been so long that I can't even remember. Maybe when they kicked him out?

Jace on the other hand sees his parents a lot. His mother comes down from Montana once a month, and his dad makes to skype once a week. His mother likes me a lot more once she truly realized that I'm here for the long haul.

Jon is in a relationship with a girl from university, Jen. She is really nice and she fits in the family so well. She is super nerdy and super sweet. I couldn't have asked for anyone better for my brother. They have been dating for about a year now.

Jace and I are going pretty great so far. About a year ago we had decided to take a break for a summer while he was staying with his mom. We had been fighting a lot and we thought a break would help. It was the single most agonizing summer of my life.

We had made a deal that we couldn't talk at all during the summer, and we made sure no one around us updated us too much either. I was constantly worried that he was with some other girl. It was driving me crazy.

When he returned it was a homecoming like no other. He assured me that he was not with anyone while we were apart and that all he could think about was if I was with anyone. Which was a ridiculous question, because Jace is the only person for me. Forever.

"Babe! Are you packed yet? We leave tomorrow morning and you NEED to be ready!" Jace yelled to me from another room bringing me out of my thoughts, and into reality.

"Almost!" I yelled back

Jace walked into our room with a white V-neck and sweatpants on. God he was hot. Thinking back to highschool Jace, and if at all possible he has gotten so much better looking. He is on our college's football team so he had to keep in shape.

"Hey hot stuff!" I said obviously checking him out

"No funny business Clary. We HAVE to be ready." Jace said wrapping his arms around me.

"Oh, how bout a little funny business" I said flirtatiously

"Okay, maybe just a little" he said kissing me.

I kissed him back with force and slid my hands into his now long silky hair. He wrapped his whole body around me as usual. His lips moved down to my neck and we were quickly moving over to our bed.

"We really do have to get ready.." Jace said in between kisses.

"Not yet we don't." I said dragging him on top of me.

"You're killing me women" Jace said as he was falling under my spell.

"Clary! Jace!" Jon yelled walking in on Jace and I.

"Holy SHIT!" Jon screamed running out of our room.

"Jon! What the fuck!" I screamed

"Jon! Man! WHat happened to PRIVACY!" Jace yelled

"I'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm sorry!" Jon kept yelling over and over and over again in the next room.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Jace asked Jon after he got redressed.

"I.. I'm sorry man! I..I.. Don't" Jon stuttered

"Jon! I'm going to KILL you!" I screamed as I came out of my room

"Clary! I'm sorry! I'm.. just.. Going to.. I'm going to.. Um… not be here!" Jon said as he grabbed his keys and ran out the door

"That was so…"

"Embarrassing" Jace said finishing my sentence

"So embarrassing!" I said sitting down on our couch

"We should get our own place" Jace said sitting down next to me

"Our own place? But we have never lived just with the 2 of us!" I said

"Yeah, I mean.. If you want to?" Jace asked

"I mean we would have to talk to Jon about it. I mean maybe he could move in with Jen. You know so he wouldn't be lonely" I said smiling

"How bout after the wedding" Jace said kissing me softly

"As much fun as earlier was. I'm most definitely not in the mood anymore" I joked.

"Yeah, me either. How bout we just finish up packing" Jace said pulling me up from the couch

"Ugh! Fine, but you have to carry the suitcases to the car" I pouted

"Deal! Now come on. We have work to do."

 **I don't know how many parts it will be, but it will be a while before the next part is out.**

 **Much Love~AS**


	48. Chapter 48

**I realize that it has been SO long, but I have been busy... and I have just been lazy, but at least I didn't forget about the story! I am sorry that it took me this long, but I really do hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"Jace, can you pull over please" I said trying not to throw up in the car.

It has been 3 years since I have seen the "Welcome to Idris" sign and seeing it didn't bring back good memories.

"Are you going to be sick?!" Jon asked from the back seat as he moved his body as far away from me as possible.

"Just PULL OVER" I screamed as I covered my mouth

"Okay, okay!" Jace said pulling to the side of the road as fast as he could.

Once the car had slowed down enough I hurled myself out of the car and threw up. I had no idea that even being back in this damn town would make me physically ill.

"You okay babe?" Jace asked from inside the car trying to sound empathetic even though I knew that I was grossing the shit out of him.

"Yeah, I'm fine.. Just a bad lunch that's all" I said trying to get rid of the nausea

"You sure Clare, You didn't have much lunch" Jon said pointing out the flaw in my story

"SHut up Jon! I'm fine!" I snapped at him.

It wasn't his fault, I just didn't want to seem weak for getting nauseous just because I'm in my home town.

Home. Town. Those words hit my stomach like a knife. After everything that has happened here. I can't believe that I am back. As I tumbled over to throw up again the image of Magnus and Alec getting married intered my head.

What am I thinking. This is for Alec. I am here for Alec, whom I love dearly. I had to be strong for him.

As I got back into the car both of the boys were staring at me, waiting for me to do something.

"Just go, okay. We have to check into our hotel." I said quietly

"Are you sure you are okay?" Jace asked grabbing my hand in his

I squeezed his hand lightly and gave him a smile assuring him that I was fine.

As Jace reentered the road I could feel my stomach churning, but I buried my feelings inside and repeated in my head over and over "For Alec and Magnus" until my stomach stopped and we were at the hotel.

"I'll get us checked in. Jon get the bags, and Clary.. Don't throw up" Jace said smiling brightly at me.

I smile back at him as Jon groans in the back as he is forced to do physical labor.

Once we are in our room my stomach had settled down, but my heart was racing. It felt like a dream being back in this damn town. And not a good dream.

"For Alec and Magnus" I said to myself to keep me going.

We heard a knock on the door and all three of us looked at each other wondering who it could be. Jace walked over and opened the door and there was Simon and Izzy.

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed as I ran over to them and hugged them both as tightly as I could.

"What are you two doing here already. You aren't supposed to be here till later tonight!" Jace said giving them both a hug as well.

"We thought we would surprise you all!" Izzy squealed hugging everyone, and making everyone come in for a group hug.

"Wait! This isn't right. We need Alec and Magnus here" I said pulling out my phone to call them both here.

"They are getting married in like two days. Are you sure they want to come here and hang out with us losers" Simon said laughing

"They are leaving for their honeymoon right after the wedding, they are gonna want a movie night with his sister" I said sticking my tongue out at him

By the angle, I missed him

"ALEC!" I screamed into the phone once he answered

"Clary, why are you calling me. I am in the middle of.. Wedding plans" Alec said with a snicker in his voice as I heard Magnus laugh in the background

"Put some clothes on you two, you need to get your asses over here" I said getting really excited at the thought of everyone together again.

"Ugh, Whyy?" Alec whinned

"BECAUSE YOUR SISTER DEMANDS TO SEE YOU!" Izzy yelled through the phone

"Izzy?!" Alec said in shock

"YES! Now get clothes on and come meet us for a movie night, Just like the old days. Oh and pick up some booze!" I said in my most demanding voice

"We are on our way!" Alec said hanging up the phone

"Okay, Simon, order us some pizza, Jon you get the TV set up, and Izzy go get some movies from my bag. Jace and I will gather all the blankets and pillows we can find."I said jumping up and down.

Tonight was about to be LIT!

 **I would like to say I know when the next chapter will be out, but I don't know. As for Fire in the Flood I have not given up on that story. Quite the opposite.. I am about to start working on the next chapter for that any minute now!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Hey all! Here is the next part of the epiluge**

Once everything was set up we heard a knock on the door

"Holy shit they are here!" Izzy said jumping up and down like crazy

I walked over and opened the door and there was Alec and Magnus look just as handsome as ever.

"Hey babes!" I said hugging them both

"ALEC!" Izzy screamed as she joined the hug, and before I knew it everyone was standing in the doorway hugging.

"Ugh I haven't seen you guys in forever!" Magnus said

"Magnus, can I say that you are looking extra fabulous today!" Izzy said

"If you didn't I would ask if something was wrong!" Magnus said hugging her again

"Where is the booze?" Jon asked getting the chasers out

Alec then pulled 2 bottles of vodka out and got shot glasses out.

"Let's party."

Once we got our chasers in one hand and a shot in the other Jace and Jon started the countdown

"3...2...1 DRINK"

"Shit Alec, what did you spend like $3 on this crap" Izzy said choking on the taste

"Yeah Alec this is.. This is shit" I said chugging my orange juice

"Sorry guys. It was right in front… but you guys are right, this is shit" Alec said joking

"It wasn't that bad…" Jace said pouring another shot for everyone.

"Oh god. This is freshman year spring break all over again isn't it?" I said grabbing my next shot.

"Hey, that was fun! You just drank too much babe" Jace said side hugging me

"Yeah well I barely remember it" I said downing another shot with everyone

"Okay, so what should we do first?" Jon asked pouring more shots

"Truth or Dare anyone?" Simon asked downing a shot

Everyone cheered and before we knew it we were all sitting on the floor in a circle like children.

"Okay Clary. Truth or Dare?" Alec asked me

"Truth!" I said making myself a mixed drink.

"Okay…. Um… huh.. Well shit there isn't much that I don't already know" Alec said trying to think of a question

"Ask me anything Alec. I'm as open as a book!" I said as I giggled uncontrollably

"Alrighty then.. How about.. Have you ever considered dumping Jace?"

"Ummm… well" I said shyly

"You did?!" Jace asked looking hurt

"Okay, ONCE! But that was when we were fighting and then we took that break and that when I realized that I could never make it in this world without you" I said truthfully

"I.. I couldn't either" was all he said before kissing me hard in front of everyone

"Oh, by the angel's sake. Get a damn room!" Izzy said throwing a pillow at us breaking up our kiss

"Yeah, I have seen you guys kiss way too much in my life" Jon said looking haunted

"Oh god you didn't?!" Izzy squealed

"No! But I was damn close" Jon said shaking the thought out of his head

"Okay, well it's my turn now. Magnus. Truth or Dare?" I asked with a stern face

"Oh, biscuit. You know I'm always going to choose dare!" Magnus said sipping from his drink

"Why, you got a lot to hide Magnus?" Alec asked

"Babe, if I had anything to hide from these losers than you would already know about it" Magnus said kissing Alec.

"Awe, how cute. Now down to business. I dare you to…. KISS Jon!" I said practically screaming at my idea

"Why am I always the one that people dare to kiss? Is there something wrong with me?" Jon asked

Which was true. By this time in his life Jon had kissed everyone in this room by now. Except for me of course, but either way he was always the one people were dared to kiss. I just hadn't noticed until now.

"I don't know Jon. It's just.. Tradition" I said laughing

"Wait, I've kissed him before. Do I really have to do it again" Magnus joked

"Am I THAT bad?" Jon asked fake offended

"Oh I don't know, I just like a little flavor in my life." Magnus said winking at Alec which made him blush profusely

"Okay, okay. Since you have kissed Jon before you now have to kiss…. Izzy!" I said spreading laughter throughout the group

Magnus took this challenge and did not disappoint! He cupped Izzy's face in his hand and planted a firm kiss on her lips with no hesitation

"Damn Magnus! You're a really good kisser!" Izzy said laughing

"Better than me?" Simon asked

"Oh of course not baby!" Izzy laughed as she kissed Simon

"Okay, MY TURN! Jace! Truth or Dare?" Magnus asked with an evil grin on his face

"You know me. I'm always up for a good dare!" Jace said taking another shot

"Exactly what I was hoping for! I dare you to strip down naked and run through the hotel lobby" Magnus said obviously having had this dare picked out for a while.

"Done."

 **XOXO~~AS**


	50. Chapter 50

**Well, I hope ya'll are still enjoying this story. I never know what people think with out reviews. Which I am not someone who holds chapters just for the reviews, but they are important, because without them I have no idea if anyone even likes my story.**

"Jace, are you really going to do this?" I asked him

"It's a dare. I've got to" Jace said pumping himself up

"Okay, but just so you all know… what's under those shorts is MINE" I said laughing harder than I have in a really long time

As Jace took off his shirt and then his jeans everyone whistled and howled like animals. I was surprised no one came out to complain.

"Now the boxers Herondale" Jon howled

"Shit. I am just realizing what I signed up for" Jace said getting nervous. As anyone would be.

"Come on Jacey! Show us what you got!" Izzy screamed

"Alright, alright, alright! Hand me another shot" Jace said

"Here ya go!" Jon said handing him a shot

"Here goes nothing!" Jace said downing the shot and then taking his underwear.

As soon as his underwear was off so was Jace. All he had to do was run to the lobby and back. All I could hope for was that no one saw him.

As Jace sprinted down the hall we all cheered him on with no regard of the noise that we were making. We were all too drunk to even care. Jace finally got to the lobby and I could tell by his face that someone had seen him.

As he raced back to all his laughing and drunk friends Jace knew that we were all about to be in some serious trouble if we didn't get out of the hall ASAP.

"Run!" Jace yelled as he grabbed his clothes and ran back into the room.

When we all got back into the room we were all laughing so hard that none of us could breath. As Jace hurried and put his underwear back on everyone was trying to stop laughing. It wasn't going well

"Holy. Shit! That was fucking hilarious!" Alec said trying to catch his breath

"I..am.. Never...going out… in public AGAIN!" Jace said out of breath

"Who saw you?" I asked

"Some girl at the front desk! I don't know! All I know was that she saw me!" Jace said horrified

"All of you?" Simon asked still laughing

"ALL of me" Jace said as he put his pants back on along with his shirt

"She better forget what she saw!" I said realizing that some random girl had just seen ALL of my boyfriend.

"Oh I doubt she will EVER forget this!" Magnus said

"Well now that that's over I think we should get to the movie part of the evening" Izzy said sitting back down

Everyone agreed with Izzy and before anyone knew it we were all watching The Avengers just like old times.

 **Hope you enjoyed it XOXO~~AS**


End file.
